SECRET MARIAGE
by liponpon
Summary: Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua? HaeHyuk/BL/donghae/Eunhyuk
1. Chapter 1

SECRET MARIAGE

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

Enjoy

 _ **Cinta bisa saja datang karna terbiasa, saking terbiasanya kau bahkan tak tau kalau cinta itu ternyata sudah hadir di sana…..**_

Lee Donghae , nama yang tidak lah asing di sebut di universitas SM , lelaki tampan itu adalah anak pemilik Universitas SM yang sangat bergengsi di Korea, tak heran lelaki yang bernama Donghae ini banyak di sukai oleh wanita dan pria , selain kaya raya Donghae di berkahi dengan wajah yang tampan dan kepintaran di atas rata-an rata.

Penyuka olahraga sepak bola yg menjabat menjadi _captain_ club ini pun terkenal dengan aura dingin nya yang mengerikan yg menambah pesona sosok misteriusnya . Banyak juga wanita dan pria yang menangis karna di tolak mentah mentah dan kejam olehnya , namun hal ini justru malah membuat Donghae semakin terkenal saja.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekati namja dingin ini kecuali sahabat Donghae , Siwon , kyuhyun dan Kibum yang notabenya juga orang kaya , mereka adalah teman Donghae sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD . Meskipun begitu mereka masih belum bisa mencairkan hati dingin Donghae sampai ke tahap skinship antar sahabat seperti yang di lakukan Namja imut berambut pirang yang sedang bergelayutan di tangan kekar Donghae.

"Lepaskan Kim Eunhyuk!"

Yap,Lee Eunhyuk,sahabat Donghae sejak kecil . Orang tua Eunhyuk bekerja sebagai _assistant_ Rumah tangga keluarga Lee , orang tuanya sejak balita mereka juga sudah bermain bersama,well tepatnya di 'ekori' Eunhyuk . Sejak Eunhyuk lahir dia telah kehilangan Umma nya dan hanya appa nya saja yang merawat Eunhyuk , Sebagai supir Tn . Lee Hanggeng,appa Eunhyuk yg bernama Kim kangin sering meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian , karnanya Ny . Lee Heecul tak tega dan bersedia merawat Eunhyuk layaknya anaknya sendiri , bahkan dia mengajarkan Eunhyuk memanggil _Umma_ dan _appa_ ke dirinya dan suaminya.

"Tidak mau! aku sudah berjanji pada umma untuk menyeret mu pulang hari ini juga Donghae!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk lengan kekar sahabatnya itu , yah Eumhyuk telah di daulat oleh _umma_ nya Donghae untuk menjadi _assistant_ nya Donghae dengan paksa.

Well , donghae yang tak mau tergantung dengan kekayaan orang tuanya itu memilih hidup terpisah dari mereka dan hidup di apartement tak jauh dari universitas SM . Donghae juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai waiter di café sebrang jalan yang tak jauh dari apartemenya.

Semua ini tentu saja tak di dapatkan Donghae dengan mulus , tentu saja _umma_ nya yang kelewat posesif pada satu satunya pewaris tunggal SM ini memberi syarat padanya,Donghae harus bersedia di awasi oleh Eunhyuk dan menerima Eunhyuk sebagai _assistant_ nya.

Tentu saja awalnya Donghae menolak namun setelah difikir masak masak toh Eunhyuk hanya akan ada di sampingnya hanya setengah hari,mulai dari pagi sampai jam 6 sore,itu juga kalau kelas Eunhyuk penuh dia tidak akan bisa mengekorinya setiap hari.

Begitulah akhirnya Donghae si pangeran dingin itu setuju dirinya di awasi dan di jaga oleh namja berbadan kecil yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu , err sebenarnya lebih tepat Donghae lah yang menjaga dan mengasuh Eunhyuk Karna ke bodohan dan kecerobohan _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

"Biarkan dia bekerja Eunyukie , nanti _hyung_ yang akan memarahinya kalau dia tidak pulang hari ini hmm?"Ujar lelaki tinggi mengacak lembut rambut halus Eunhyuk berdegup kencang mengetaui Kyuhyun teman sekelas Donghae yang di sukai nya baru saja tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya . Pipinya merona merah dan seketika melepaskan pelukanya pada tangan kekar Donghae.

Kejadian yang tidak luput dari mata Donghae ini pun membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu mendengus , Sangat kelihatan sekali Eunhyuk sangat menyukai Kyuhyun dengan keluguannya.

"Dasar bodoh"Ujarnya pelan seraya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yg masih tersipu malu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk berterimakasih.

"Pergilah layani wanita mu itu , dari tadi dia menunggu mu Donghae ah , pakailah waktu sesukamu , lagi pula café ini milik ku"Ujar Kyuhyun mengedik kan kepalanya kearah wanita cantik berambut gelombang . Donghae tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk seraya meletakkan kopi hangat coklat ke nampanya dan segera mengantarkan ke wanita yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Eunseo nama wanita itu , dia adalah satu satunya wanita yang Donghae pedulikan . Awal pertemuan mereka tidaklah bisa di katakan pertemuan yang manis . Donghae yang tengah melarikan diri dari rumahnya bertemu dengan gadis yang tengah membawa koper dan terisak di halte bus,sepertinya nasib nya sama dengan Donghae yang hendak melarikan diri juga , meskipun bus yang mereka tunggu sudah pergi Donghae memutuskan untuk menemani gadis yang tengah terisak hingga hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di halte bus tersebut,Sejak saat itu Donghae dan Eunso mulai dekat dan semakin akrab.

Donghae melihat dirinya ada pada Eunso yang ingin bebas dari kungkungan keluarganya yang mengharapka Eunso untuk tidak melanjutkan pendidikanya di karnakan Eunso tak seberuntung dirinya yang terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya , dia dari keluarga yang biasa biasa saja namum memiliki ambisi yang tinggi untuk memperbaiki nasib keluarganya,hal ini yang di sukai Donghae dari Eunso, dia adalah wanita yang pantang menyerah hingga bisa kuliah di universitas SM dan mendapatkan beasiswa terhormat karna prestasinya yang luar biasa.

Donghae sendiri tidak tau apa sesungguhnya perasaanya terhadap Eunso , hanya saja dia merasa nyaman berada dekat gadis itu di banding dengan gadis gadis lain yang mengejarnya karna kekayaan orang tua nya , karna itulah banyak rumor yang berkembang jika Donghae dan Eunso adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"Ujar Donghae seraya meletakkan kopi kesukaan Eunso yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tidak _oppa_ , terimakasih kopinya _oppa_ "

"Bagaimana dengan konser piano mu?Berjalan lancar?"Tanya Donghae duduk tepat di depan wanita cantik tersebut.

"Tsk! Apa apaan itu !bisanya tersenyum seperti itu hanya pada Eunso _noona_ "Ujar Eunhyuk merasa sebal pada Donghae yang tak pernah sedikitpun tersenyum selembut seperti itu padanya , sejak kecil Donghae bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah tersenyum atau menampakan emosinya , selama ini hanya Eunhyuklah yang menempel terus padanya meskipun berkali kali Donghae mengusirnya , tangisanya lah yangmenjadi satu satunya senjata ampuh Eunhyuk untuk membuat Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk berada di dekatnya . Bahkan sampai sekarang pun itu masih senjata ampuhnya sih.

"Yah kenapa memandang Donghae seperti itu? Manis mu bisa hilang nanti" Ujar kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk yang sontak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"K-kyuhyun _hyung_ "Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya malu memperlihatkan semburan merah yang menyebar di pipinya . Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan ini pun tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh dan mencubit pipi si kulit pucat dengan gemasnya.

" _Aigooo_ sangat imut sekali"Ujarnya memperlakukan Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil . eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya meskipun dia menahan degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan tapi dia tetap tak terima di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Eunhyuk melipat tanganya dan memberikan _death glare_ nya pada Kyuhyun yang terdiam-tepatnya terpesona- melinat ke imutan si muka pucat yang menatapnya tajam.

" _Mwoya_?kau marah pada _hyung_?"

"…"

"Oooo sekarang sudah pintar mendiamkan hyung?"Ujar kyuhyun yang menahan tawanya melinat Eunhyuk yang semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ahh imut sekaliiiiiiii"Ujar khyuhyun kembali mencubiti pipi Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak tahan pun menggebrak meja mengejutkan seluruh pengunjung café termasuk Donghae.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL _HYUNG_!" teriak Eunhyuk marah membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya . Bukanya tersulut emosi Kyuhyun malah sebenarnya semakin gemas dengan _namja_ satu ini , benar benar sangat imut . Seringaian jahil pun muncil di wajah ganteng Kyuhyun yang jujur saja membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdegup tak keruan.

"Marah kepada hyung , mendiamkan _hyung_ , membentak _hyung_?Eunhyukie sudah berani pada _hyung_ hmm?"Ujar Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian jahilnya.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna , tanpa berpikir panjang dia berlari dari sana namun terlambat karna Kyuhyun sudah mendekapnya dari belakang . Jantung Eunhyuk hampir meledak merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun , Semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka pun menahan nafas terkejut akan apa yang mereka lihat , seperti menonton Drama korea secara langsung.

"K-kyuhyun _h-hyung_ , m-maaf" decit Eunhyuk yang mukanya memanas malu , berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Terlambat Eunhyukie~ _hyung_ akan memberikan mu pelajaran~"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat " _hy-hyung_ ampuunnnhhhuahahahhahaahhah hhh _-hyungggha_ ahahahhahhahhahahhahaha"

"Ayo ucapkan kata sandinya! Sudah berani pada _hyung_!"Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggelitik namja manis yang tertawa lemas di pelukanya.

"Ampuhahhhahahhaha pun hahahha _hyung_ hhaahahahhahaha _hyung_ yang hahahh paling hahahha tam-hahhaha tampan hahhaahhahaa "jerit Eunhyuk yang kehabisan nafas tak tahan di kelitiki oleh orang yg di sukainya itu , semua orang yang berada di café itu pun tersenyum melihat adegan yang sering terjadi di café ini , merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi pengunjung café . Bahkan ada yang terkekeh geli dan berkata betapa imutnya mereka berdua.

Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat adegan yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu pun mendengus dan menegak kopi yang ada di atas meja sampai habis.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya dingin

" _Oppa_ ,itu kopi ku" ujar Eunso yang sedikit kaget karna Donghae tak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya seperti itu , biasanya Donghae yang dia tau sangat tenang,ah tentu saja tidak jika ada Eunhyuk . Terkadang Eunso cemburu pada kedekatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Terhadap Eunhyuk , Donghae seperti manusia yang dengan bebas mau memarahinya , membentaknya bahkan memperhatikanya . Tapi terhadapnya Donghae memperlakukanya sangat baik dan tidak pernah sedikitpun marah kepadanya , memperlakukanya dengan lembut seperti seorang putri.

"Ah , maaf Eunso ya , _oppa_ akan membuatkan lagi ne" Ujar Donghae yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunso dan melewati dua namja yang tengah asik tertawa bak dunia milik mereka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah duduk di sudut ruangan café bertema retro itu tersenyum dengan seringai khasnya memperhatikan sambil menyeruput kopinya dan bersenandung kecil puas akan keputusan yang nanti akan di lakukanya demi masa depan anaknya Lee Donghae.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat,Eunhyuk harus tinggal serumah Dengan Donghae! Aish suami istri bodoh itu!" Ujar Lee Heecul kesal meninggalkan café tersebut melupakan niatnya yang akan menyeret Donghae jika Eunhyuk gagal membawa Donghae pulang.

Suami istri.

Yah suatu rahasia besar yang di simpan Eunhyuk dan Donghae rapat rapat,mereka adalah suami istri.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally,, cahpter 1 dan 2 sudah di edit,, trims lee haerieun na sayang atas saran nya,,spasi depan dan belakang nya berhasil 33**_

SECRET MARIAGE

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg

Enjoy

Chapter 2

 _ **Terkadang cinta yang singgah di hati dapat**_ _ **di hadirkan**_ _ **bukan hanya**_ _ **hadir**_ _ **dengan sendirinya….**_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan suami ku?aku tak ingin kehilangan Eunhyukie , aku sangat menyayanginya suami ku"Tangis Heecul di pelukan sang suami yang matanya mulai memanas dan mulai membentuk Kristal Kristal kecil ketika gambaran yang di ceritakan isterinya terputar di memory Hangkyung . Tidak , dia akan melakukan apapun agar Eunhyuk tetap berada di keluarganya.

"Aku sudah memantaunya beberapa bulan ini dan dia sepertinya benar benar menyukai teman Donghae itu , dan si bodoh Donghae itu masih saja berhubungan dengan wanita bernama Eunso itu . Apa jadinya nanti jika perasaan Eunhyukie semakin kuat padanya dan dia akan menceraikan Donghae dan menikahi laki laki itu dan meninggalkan kita?apa yang aku katakan pada Leeteuk nanti di alam sana suami ku?Eunhyukie pasti akan meninggalkan kita suami ku , ap-apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tagis Heecul semakin menjadi jadi tatkala scenario terburuk yang ada di kepalanya mempermainkan fikiranya . Yah dia sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk seperti anak nya sendiri , memikirkan kehilangan Eunhyuk saja rasanya dia mau mati . Sudah sejak mereka kecil Heecul bahkan berjanji pada dirinya bahwa kelak Eunhyuk akan di jadikan keluarga Lee dengan menikahi Donghae . Lagi pula sejak pertama Eunhyuk di lahirkan di dunia ini Heecul berjanji pada Leeteuk pada nafas terakhir nya bahwa Heecul akan menjadikan Eunhyuk keluarganya.

"Shh Chulie ah , dengar kata ku baik baik itu aku akan membuat Eunhyuk tetap berada di keluarga kita , kita harus segera bertindak,kita harus membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tinggal serumah"

"Kau yakin suami ku?mereka masih Kuliah,teman teman mereka bahkan tak ada yang tau jika mereka sudah menikah"Ujar Heecul dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja,apapun yang terjadi nanti Eunhyuk tetaplah istri Donghae , mereka harus tinggal bersama , tentu saja dengan pengawasan kita . Mereka harus tinggal bersama kita kembali . kita harus membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta . "Ujar hanggeng mencium kening istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"T-tapi Donghae pasti akan menolaknya , kau tau kan dia ingin hidup mandiri"Ujar Heecul menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak jika kita sedikit mengancamnya , dia sangat mencintai club sepak bolanya kan?dia pasti tak akan sampai hati jika semua anggota club nya kehilangan arena sepak bolanya" ujar Hanggeng serius diikuti seringai _Evil_ istrinya.

"Kau benar suami ku , Mari kita temui Kang in Hanie ah"Ujar Heecul tersenyum puas dan menarik suaminya untuk menemui Kang in.

...

"Donghae sudah hentikan membangunkan Eunhyukie , toh dia tidak akan bangun . kau tau sendiri anak itu kalau sudah lelah akan susah untuk di bangunkan . Kau gendong pulang saja dia , ini sudah hampir jam 6 kan , kau tak mau kan umma mu marah" ujar Kyuhyun menghentikan Donghae yang berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk,Dengan mendengus kecil akhirnya Donghae membopong eunhyuk Yang tertidur di punggungnya seraya memberikan _death glare_ pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menelan ludahnya.

"Salah mu yang membuatnya lelah"Ujar Donghae dingin membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri seram akan tatapan si pangeran es , merasa bersalah karna memang dia lah yg menyebabkan Eunhyuk kelelahan karna tertawa di tambah dengan Eunhyuk yang mengekori Donghae dan memaksa untuk membantu pekerjaanya agar Donghae segera cepat pulang.

"Ehehe maaf"Ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal . "Hanya saja dia begitu imut dan sangat menghibur"Tambahnya memandagi dengan gemas Eunhyuk yang tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae.

"Kau jangan mempermainkan perasaanya jika kau tak menyukainya Kyuhyun"Ujar Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"A-aku "

"Orang bodoh saja tau kalau Eunhyuk menyukai mu , kalau kau tak suka padanya jangan berikan dia harapan . Dia sangat naïf , kau harusnya tau itu"Tambah Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu . Semua perkataan Donghae benar.

Kyuhyun tidak tau perasaanya sekarang , hanya saja berada di dekat Eunhyuk membuatnya senag dan terhibur , tapi egoiskah dia jika ia ingin Eunhyuk hanya menyukainya tanpa harus ada balasan?Bukanya ia tidak menyukainya , hanya saja bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam menyisakan ketakutan pada kata yang bernada cinta , hingga ia tak percaya cinta , hanya petualangan sesaat lah yang ia lakukan saat ini pada orang orang yang dengan rela menyerahkan diri padanya.

Tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk , dia tak punya hati untuk menjadikanya sebagai salah satu bagian dari petualanganya . tapi kenapa?Kyuhyun pun tidak tau dan tidak ingin mencari tau , hanya saja gambaran dari lelaki bermuka pucat itu menagis saja sudah membuat hatinya mencelos sakit.

...

"Haee,tunggu aku~"

"Bodoh!" Gumam Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar igauan beserta kekehan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di punggungnya , bahkan dalam mimpinya pun namja kecil itu tetap saja menyebutkan kata itu,kata yang hampir setiap saat Donghae dengar yg keluar dari bibir plum si rambut pirang ketika ia dalam mode mengekori Donghae.

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Donghae tatkala ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang di mana Kyuhyun bebas menggelitiki Eunhyuk yang notabenya adalah Istri sah Donghae , jujur dia agak merasa kesal , well bukan karna dia cemburu atau cinta , hanya saja Eunhyuk adalah miliknya kan? Dan pastinya Tanggung jawab Donghae jika terjadi sesuatu pada nya kan? Jika Eunhyuk tersakiti tentu saja Donghae yang akan repot nantinya.

Selain itu wajar saja kan seorang suami merasa tak nyaman melihat tubuh istrinya di jamah lelaki lain , oke itu hanya gelitikan nan lugu namun tetap saja kan tubuhnya di sentuh- bukan berarti Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk- hanya saja harga dirinya sebagai seorang suami agak ter usik.

Well , pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk bukanlah pernikahan yang di landasi oleh cinta , mereka sudah di nikahkan sejak awal mereka memasuki dunia perkuliahan . Awalnya mereka menolak namun ancaman ibunya Donghae yang akan meng akhiri hidupnya jika mereka menolak lah pada akhirnya meluluhkan hati Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan hanya pasrah saja di nikah kan.

Sebelumnya bahkan Donghae sudah mengakui kalau dia menaruh hati pada satu satunya wanita yang bisa mendekatinya yaitu Eunso dan meminta dengan kerendahan hati pada Ibunya agar dia di beri kesempatan , jika Eunso menolak maka Donghae akan menikah dengan Eunhyuk.

Mengingat hal ini membuat Donghae menghela kan nafasnya sambil ternyenyum sendu.

" _Oppa ada apa ingin menemui ku?" Ujar Eunseo yang terkejut mengingat ini kali pertama Donghae mencari nya._

 _Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menatap mata Eunso lekat membuat gadis itu menjadi gugup seketika._

" _Jawab dengan jujur Eunso_ _, jika aku meminta mu menikah dengan ku dan kita pergi meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang ada dan menjadi diri kita sendi_ _r_ _i_ _,maukah kau menyambut uluran tangan ku?"Ujar Donghae membuat Eunso membelalakan matanya._

" _A-apa maksud mu oppa?" uja_ _r_ _Eunseo yang hamp_ _i_ _r tak berkedip_ _, apakah barusan Donghae melamarnya?tapi meninggalkan kemewahanya?memulai dari nol?_

" _Jawab saja!"Ujar Donghae tak sabar_

 _Eunseo menghapus keringat yang mengalir di keningnya_ _,_ _apa dia sanggup berada kembali di kemiskinan?hidup susah setelah apa yang di capainya sekarang?meninggalkan beasiswa yang telah di capainya?statusnya yang sudah naik derajad?_

" _Katakan aku egois Oppa..aku tidak bias_ _,_ _aku tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu oppa_ _,_ _aku masih ingin meraih mimpi ku dan tak mau melepas apa yang sudah ku capai semua"Ujar Eunso dengan mata penuh ambisi membuat Donghae menatapnya sendu mengerti akan jawaban Eunseo._

" _Tapi jika nanti aku sudah sukses dan bisa berdiri di kaki ku sendiri_ _,_ _aku sendiri yang akan memintanya pada mu oppa_ _,_ _untuk kita hidup bersama"Ujar Eunseo tersenyum manis pada tatapan Donghae yang menyiratkan kekecewaan._

" _Baiklah_ _, aku hanya bertanya"Ujar Donghae lirih dan tersenyum sendu pada gadis yang terlihat bingung saat Donghae berlalu meninggalkanya._

" _Tak akan ada kata nanti Eunso" Ujar Donghae lirih yang tentu hanya Donghae seorang yang bisa mendengarnya._

 _..._

Begitulah akhirnya Donghae berakhir dengan menikahi Eunhyuk , sementara Eunhyuk menikahi Donghae karna merasa takut akan ancaman ibunya Donghae yang akan bunuh diri saja jika Eunhyuk tak mau menerima pernikahan tak mau kehilangan sosok _Umma_ untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan satu tahun namun mereka tinggal terpisah , Eunhyuk tinggal di kediaman Tuan dan Nyonya Lee besreta ayahnya Kang in dan Donghae di _apartement_ nya , tentu saja karna status mereka yang masih anak kuliah , di tambah Donghae yang ingin hidup mandiri maka resmilah mereka sebagai suami istri yang tinggal terpisah dan hanya bertemu pada saat mereka di kampus saja atau saat Heecul memaksa Donghae Untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Di tambah lagi perjanjian yang di buat Orang tua mereka yaitu Mereka tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik satu sama lain sebelum lulus dari ini tentu saja sangat di terima oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk , pasti akan terasa aneh sekali jika mereka bermesraan layaknya suami istri , demi tuhan mereka sudah merasa seperti kakak adik,bahkan Donghae juga sering menggantikan popok Eunhyuk dulu.

Terdengar aneh memang hanya saja di antara mereka memang tidak ada rasa cinta selayaknya pasangan suami istri namun rasa yang ada hanyalah sebatas rasa seperti kakak adik atau tepatnya seperti tom dan jerry , Hanya saja Eunhyuk adalah versi jerry yang cengeng dan menjengkelkan-menurut Donghae.

"Punggung Hae hangat sekali , hyukie sukaa~" igau Eunhyuk lagi membuat langkah Donghae terhenti , mengingatkan ia akan kejadian masa kecilnya dulu saat Eunhyuk sering mengekorinya sampai kelelahan hingga Donghae harus menggendongnya pulang hingga jadi kebiasaan sehari hari mereka , saat itulah Eunhyuk selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu yang membuat Donghae merasa dirinya seperti raja yang menguasai dunia.

"Kyuhyun _hyuung_ ~"Igau Eunhyuk kembali membuat Donghae mendengus tak percaya bahawa istrinya memimpikan lelaki lain , yah bukanya dia cemburu atau apa _sih_ _,_ tetap saja keposesivan yang sudah menjadi sifat alamiah Donghae terkadang suka kambuh jika berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang sudah jadi miliknya.

...

Dengan tarikan nafas yang panjang Donghae melepas gendongan nya terhadap Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkan pekikan nyaring dari _namja_ imut itu yang telah mendarat di aspal dan meringis kesakitan , mengingat bokongnya yang imut mendarat sempurna duluan.

 _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu tersentak kaget melihat sekitarnya yang gelap dan paling mengejutkan lagi dia tengah terduduk di aspal jalan raya! Ketakutan mulai merasukinya namun segera lenyap setelah iya melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya . Akal sehat pun merayapi fikiran Eunhyuk , yah dia tau Donghae pasti tadi menggendongnya namun dengan kejamnya melepaskan gendonganya begitu saja , pikir Eunhyuk memajukan bibir _plump_ nya.

"Haeeeee! Kenapa kau jahat sekali , aduh sakit sekali" Ringis Eunhyuk yang berusaha bangun dan setelah tersadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang Donghae lakukan , sementara si pelaku kejahatan hanya menatapnya datar tanpa menolong si _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Salah mu sendiri kau berat" Ujar Donghae dingin , well tentu saja ini bohong . Eunhyuk sangat ringan bagi Donghae , dia bahkan yakin bisa menggendong Eunhyuk sambil mendaki gunung _Everest,_ namun ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya Eunhyuk yang lucu sungguh menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk di lihat.

"A-aku berat?aku gemuk?apa?Haeee tunggu aku!"pekik Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari aspal yang keras itu segera menyusul Donghae yang sudah melenggang meninggalkan si _namja_ yang mulai _insecure_ dengan perkataan Donghae barusan membuat Donghae yang telah di 'tempeli' (baca: Eunhyuk bergelayutan di tangan Donghae) Eunhyuk sepanjang jalan pulang mendengus kesal , lupa dengan fakta Eunhyuk yang selalu bertanya berkali kali bahkan ribuan kali jika ia mulai merasa _insecure_ dengan perkataan orang lain.

"Hae benarkah itu?benarkah?apa aku gemuk?apa benar itu Hae?apa aku berat sekali?katakan Haeeee" Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi tubi seraya menggoyangkan lengan Donghae , ini sudah kesekian kalinya selama perjalanan Eunhyuk meracau atas pertanyaaan yang sama membuat kepala Donghae pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kau tidak gemuk "Ujar Donghae malas malasan berharap Eunhyuk puas atas jawabanya dan mereka bisa pulang dengan tenag , yah tapi bukan Eunhyuk namanya jika sekali ucap akan segera mengerti.

"Benarkah itu hae?benar?benar?benar?aku tidak gemuk?wahh senag sekali,,tapi kau bilang aku berat dan itu artinya aku gem-"

Eunhyuk menarik nafas terkejut , kalimatnya terhenti seketika saat Donghae tiba tiba meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya di pipi Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkan mata mereka saling bertatapan , hati Eunhyuk hampir mencelos saat matanya menerobos kelamnya mata Donghae.

"Dengarkan baik – baik , kau tidak gemuk Lee Eunhyuk!" ujar Donghae sungguh sungguh membuat Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya dan entah ilusinya atau apa tapi ia melihat Donghae melebar kan matanya dan segera melepaskan tanganya dari pipi Eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih terkaget atas kata kata Donghae barusan.

Bukan! Bukan terkaget atas perkataan dia tidak gemuknya , namun Eunhyuk terkaget saat Donghae memnaggil nya dengan sebutan LEE EUNHYUK! Iya Lee! Itu adalah nama resmi Eunhyuk sebagai istri Donghae(bahkan di kampus saja nama Eunhyuk tetap bermarga Kim , untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka)! Dan bodohnya jantung Eunhyuk mulai berdegup kencang lebih dari biasanya.

"Apa kau mau berdiri di sana saja sampai besok?"Tanya Donghae yang segera membalik tubuhnya ketika dia tidak merasakan ada Eunhyuk yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Eh?" Tanhya Eunhyuk yang masih dalam Euphoria kebingungan yang membuat Donghae mendecakan bibir nya kesal dan segera menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa H-haee! Turun kan akuu! Yaahhh!" pekik Eunhyuk berusaha turun dari bahu Donghae, yah Donghae baru saja menggendong Eunhyuk dan meletakanya di bahu Donghae.

"Diam kau! Atau kau ingin ku ceburkan ke sungai itu?" Ancam Donghae ketus yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk berhenti bergerak dan pasrah saja dirinya di gendong seperti itu.

Donghae tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Eunhyuk yang diam di bahunya , dia yakin sekali jika Eunhyuk kini tengah memajukan bibir nya merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Hae! Memangnya aku ini karung beras di gendong seperti ini!"Ujar Eunhyuk merajuk dan mendenguskan nafasnya kesal seraya mem _pout_ kan bibir nya yang berhasil membuat tawa Donghae terpecah di sepanjang perjalanan.

The things that only Eunhyuk can do…

Well , hanya Eunhyuk lah yang bisa membuat Donghae tertawa selepas ini.

...

" _Omo_! Donghae?" Sapa Heecul yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya memandangi dengan kaget anaknya yang baru saja memencet bell pagar rumah mereka seraya menggendong menantunya yang pasrah bergantung di bahu anaknya yang menurut Heecul terkesan sangat sensual dan liar-oke! Salahkan suaminya yang selalu membopongnya seperti itu setiap mereka _horny_ demi mempermudah suaminya menepuk bokong istrinya-.

" _Umma_!" Ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan tak menyangka _Umma_ mereka ada di belakang mereka.

"Ack! Sakit Hae!"Ujar Eunhyuk memberikan pandangan tajam pada Donghae seraya mengusap bokongnya yang sakit akibat benturan keras di aspal tadi setelah Donghae menurunkanya dengan sigap.

Harusnya Heecul berteriak gemas saat melihat menantunya ber _death glare_ ria , karna _death glare_ menantunya itu sangatlah menggemaskan namun kejadian di depan matanya membuahkan kesimpulan yang membuat mata _namja_ cantik itu terbelalak.

" _Omomomomo_..ap-apa kalian , _ani_ Donghae apa kau meniduri istri mu?"Tanya Heecul yang sontak membuat Donghae terbatuk saking terkejutnya dan membuat pipi Eunhyuk memerah panas. Apa apaan mertuanya itu.

"Tid-"

"APA?!kau meniduri anak ku?" Teriak Kang in yang tiba tiba muncul hampir saja menerjang Donghae kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Hanggeng yang juga sama terkejutnya , bukankah mereka belum boleh melakukanya sebelum lulus kuliah?toh itu demi masa depan mereka juga.

"Jelaskan Lee Donghae!"Tambah hanggeng menatap tajam Donghae yang masih terbatuk seraya di bantu Heecul yang menepuk nepuk punggung anaknya.

" _Dady~!_ _Appa_ ~! _Umma_ ~! Itu tidak benar,Hae tidak melakukanya , kenapa berfikiran seperti itu?lihat Hae jadi tersedak begitu! Hae tadi menggendong ku karna aku yang merajuk padanya dan bokong ku sakit karna aku terjatuh" Ujar Eunhyuk balik merajuk pada Dady , Appa dan Umma nya , kali ini mereka sangat keterlaluan , bisa bisa nya mereka berfikir seperti itu.

"Bahkan Hae tak pernah mencium ku!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan lugunya melenggang masuk rumah meninggalkan ke empat namja yang terbelalak kaget , bahkan batuk Donghae mendadak hilang.

"Apaaa?" Giliran Hecul memekik memecah suasana.

"Lee Donghae kau- YAH MAU KEMANA KAU BOCAH!"Teriak Heecul saat Donghae melenggang masuk kedalam menyusul istrinya.

"Shh tenang istri ku , kau bisa membangunkan seluruh tetangga kita" Ujar Hanggeng menenagkan istrinya.

"Kurasa aku menyetujui rencana mu Heecul ssi" Ujar kang in yang di ikuti oleh seringaian khas nya di ikuti oleh senyuman penuh arti oleh Hanggeng.

"Lihat saja kalian berdua tak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain" Ujar Heecul di sambut dengan anggukan puas sang suami dan besan.

...

TBC

Yah,chapter 2 sudah selesai..terimaksih atas review nya..saya sangat terkejut dan merasa senang sekali atas review dan like membuat saya bersemangat dan membangkitkan imajinasi saya.

Terimakasih.

Saya harap reader bersabar atas alur lambat dari FF ini,karna saya ingin FF ini secara detail,jika ada saran atau kritik saya akan sangat senang membacanya.

Please di review ya reader tersayang dan ter daebak.

Ps : semakin banyak review dan like semakin menimbulkan keinginan saya untuk update secepatnya –well..just saying

Terimakasih.

Li.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Permohonsn maaf atas kesalahan chapter sebelumnya ^^**_

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 3

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

Enjoy

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"cicit namja manis yang menyilangkan tanganya di dada nya membentengi dirinya dari namja dingin yang dengan santainya membuka kancing kemejanya . Namja dingin yang bernama Donghae itu hanya menatap istrinya datar dan terus saja melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan sedikit menautkan alisnya melihat tingkah antik istrinya yang menyudut was was di tempat tidur kamar mereka.

Yah benar , kamar mereka . Salahkan namja bodoh yang ada di depanya ini , berkat dia lah akhirnya mereka tinggal di rumah kediaman keluarga Lee kembali dan tentu saja satu kamar!

 _.._

" _Apa?"_

 _Donghae berteriak kaget setelah mendengarkan permohonan Orang tuanya_ _._ _Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut ketika dengan tiba tiba orang tua dan mertuanya meminta Donghae untuk kembali tinggal di rumah orang tua nya_ _._ _Bahkan Eunhyuk saja juga terkejut._

" _Apa perkataan umma belum jelas ya?kau harus tinggal di rumah ini lagi bersama kami Donghae yah! Kami juga sudah menanyakanya pada Kang in dan dia sangat setuju" Ujar Heecul di ikuti anggukan Suaminya._

 _Kang in yang harusnya ikut dalam perkumpulan keluarga ini tidak bisa hadir di karnakan harus berangkat ke paris untuk dua minggu kedepan dua jam yang lalu namun tentu saja dia setuju atas apa yang Besanya putuskan demi kelancaran rencana mereka untuk menyatukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk._

" _Apakah ini masuk akal umma?"Tanya Donghae tak terima atas kemauan egois umma nya lagi._

" _Lee Donghae! Apa kau tak mau menuruti perkataan Ummma mu?"Tambah Hanggeng yang mulai merasa tak sabar atas sikap anaknya yang keras kepala-turunan darinya tentu saja._

" _Appa_ _,_ _aku kurang patuh bagaimana lagi?Semua kemauan appa dan umma aku sudah turut_ _i_ _,_ _menikah atas kemauan umma_ _,_ _di awasi seperti anak kecil_ _,_ _tidak bisakah aku mempertahankan keinginan ku yang satu ini appa?"Ujar Donghae menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terluka yang membuat leher Eunhyuk serasa tercekat._

 _Ya_ _,_ _Eunhyuk tau Donghae tidak menghendaki pernikahan mereka_ _,_ _begitu pula denganya_ _,_ _namun entah kenapa mendengarnya secara tidak langsung dari Donghae membuat hatinya merasa taknyaman seperti teriris._

" _Umma_ _,_ _biarkan Hae tingg-"_

" _Hentikan Lee Eunhyuk! Kau mau membela suami mu?apa kau juga mau ikut ikutan suami mu tak patuh pada umma?"potong Heecul pada Eunhyuk yang matanya mulai berkaca kaca._

" _Umma aku han-"_

" _Apa kau mau melihat umma mu mati?apa itu keinginan mu?baiklah jika itu keinginanmu sudah bela saja Donghae sesuka mu dan jadilah suami istri yang selamanya terpisah tinggal!"Ujar Heecul bercucuran air mata membuat Eunhyuk terisak dan lantas berlari memeluk umma nya._

" _Umma,, maaf kan aku umma, aku yang salah,,tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi umma,aku mohon"Tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi jadi ketika Heecul menolak pelukanya dan hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan rasa kekecewaan._

" _Lalu kenapa kau membela suami mu itu?apa kau mau selamanya kalian tidak tinggal bersama?"Erang Heecul bercucuran air mata._

" _Tenangkan hati mu istri k-aww"Hanggeng menjerit kecil saat di rasakanya sikut Heecul menyodok tulang rusuknya_ _,_ _dengan hati hati dia melirik Heecul diam diam dan mendapat tatapan kode yang ada pada mata istrinya tersadar dari mimpi Hanggeng tersenyum penuh arti_ _,_ _mengerti bahwa ini adalah taktik istrinya dan ikut masuk dalam permainan istrinya-yang tentu saja di sadari oleh Donghae._

" _Sepertinya kita memang tidak akan di patuhi mereka istri ku_ _,_ _lebih baik kita mati saja_ _,_ _ambilkan botol obat itu istri ku_ _,_ _kita mati sama sama saja" tambah Hanggeng semakin menjadi jadi yang hanya membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah akan sandiwara kedua orang tuanya._

 _Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang ketakutan setengah mati melihat Ummanya mengambil botol obat-yang di fikirnya adalah racun-_

" _Umaa! Hentikan sandiwara kal-"_

" _H-ha-haeee….aku mohon,turuti apa permintaan umma hmm?"isak Eunhyuk pada suaminya sambil menggenggam lengan baju suaminya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat_ _,_ _alisnya tertaut_ _,_ _keningnya berkerut_ _,_ _mata bulatnya berkaca_ _,_ _pipi putihnya basah oleh aliran air matanya_ _,_ _bibirnya kemerahan akibat gigitan nya sendiri untuk meredam isakan tangisnya._

 _Donghae tak bergeming melihat Eunhyuk dalam situasi seperti ini_ _,_ _sungguh tangisan Eunhyuk dan muka memelasnya sangatlah membuat hati Donghae tidak nyaman_ _,_ _entah kenapa tiba tiba timbul keinginan untuk membunuh seseorang atau bahkan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri asalkan tidak melihat airmata itu terlukis di wajah inilah yang membuat Donghae paling benci kalau melihat Eunhyuk menangis_ _,_ _membuat dia tak bisa mengontrol hatinya._

" _H-haee,,ku mohon…kembalilah tinggal di sini ne?kita tinggal di rumah ini lagi ne_ _,_ _aku berjanji tidak akan nakal dan membuat Hae jengkel_ _,_ _aku akan jadi anak yang patuh_ _,_ _aku tidak akan mengambil permen hae lagi_ _,_ _aku juga tidak akan mengganggu ikan di aquarium lagi ne Hae,,aku mohon.."Tangis Eunhyuk pecah sejadi jadinya seraya menatap mata Donghae yang menatapnya sendu_ _,_ _mungkin jika Eunhyuk tidak menangis Donghae akan mencubit pipinya karna gemas namun tangisan Eunhyuk cukup merubuhkan kerasnya keinginan Donghae._

 _Melihat ini tanpa sadar Heecul dan Hanggeng pun ikut meneteskan air mata mereka_ _,_ _kali ini bukan sandiwara tapi tulus dari hari mereka_ _._ _Hati hanggeng dan Heecul sakit melihat menantu mereka menangis tersedu sedu seperti itu_ _,_ _ada bersalah juga karna tangisan Eunhyuk di sebakan oleh sandiwara mereka_ _._ _Tapi ini demi kebaikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga._

" _Berhentilah menagis! Jika tidak aku tak akan tinggal di sini!"Ujar Donghae dingin mengalah akan ego nya._

 _Yah ini selalu terjadi sejak mereka kecil_ _,_ _Donghae tidak pernah mengalah pada Eunhyuk_ _,selalu menyuruh dan memerintah Eunhyuk_ _,_ _menjadikan Eunhyuk miliknya dan bahkan berlaku seenaknya terhadap Eunhyuk_ _,_ _namun Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak pernah membantah Donghae_ _,_ _selalu patuh pada Donghae_ _,_ _suatu ketika Eunhyuk pernah menangis karna Donghae sudah keterlaluan dan Donghae eyang kala itu tak pernah melihat Eunhyuk menangis sekalipun menjadi panik dan takut_ _,_ _segala cara ia lakukan agar Eunhyuk berhenti menagis namun si namja yang lebih muda darinya itu tak kunjung berhenti menangis dan berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang jatuh sakit selama hampir seminggu_ _._ _Sejak itu Donghae benci jika Eunhyuk menangis._

" _Benarkah Hae?Benarkah? Benarkah?mm! aku akan berhenti menangis_ _,_ _terimakasih Hae_ _,_ _terimakasih.."Ujar Eunhyuk penuh syukur seraya memeluk Donghae yang sontak membulatkan matanya diikuti oleh tarikan napas tajam oleh Heecul dan Hanggeng yang sama kaget nya._

" _Umma! Appa! Kalian dengar kan?Hae akan tinggal di sini!jadi jangan marahi Hae lagi umma_ _,_ _appa..dan aku mohon jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidup lagi ne,,"Ujar Eunhyuk pada kedua mertuanya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Donghae._

" _Ne sayang,maafkan umma dan appa ne?"Ujar Heecul menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Eunhyuk yang mengangguk pelan._

" _kalian sudah puaskan Umma appa?aku lelah!aku ke kamar ku!"Ujar Donghae dingin berdiri meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

" _Hae! Kau dan Eunhyuk tinggal sekamar!aku sudah mengatur kamar kalian,tak ada tawar menawar!"Ujar Heecul pada Donghae yang terhenti sejenak namun langsung saja meninggalkan rungan tersebut._

 _Sebenarnya Donghae keberatan,namun tak ingin menambah drama baru dan berakhir dengan tangisan Eunhyuk dia pasrah saja,toh Eunhyuk juga sering tidur bersamanya…saat mereka masih kecil dulu sih…_

" _Umma,a-aku mau menyusul H-hae " Ujar Eunhyuk yang juga pasrah atas kemauan umma nya,takut nanti umanya akan berfikiran macam macam lagi,namun senbelum menyusul Donghae dia melirik botol obat yang masih ada di genggaman tangan Heecul._

" _Umma! Berikan itu pada ku!"Tegas Eunhyuk menunjuk botol obat di tangan Heecul_ _,_ _Heecul yang bingung menyerahkan saja botol obatnya pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum puas._

" _A-apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Tanya Heecul panic saai ia melihat Eunhyuk membuka tutup botol obat nya dan betapa terkejutnya Heecul dan Hanggeng ketika Eunhyuk menumpahkan isi obatnya ke tong sampah lenyap tak bersisa._

" _Yes! Selesai! Umma appa,aku menyusul Donghae dulu,,selamat malam,,umma,,appa"Ujar Eunhyuk puas telah membuang obat yang di fikirnya ber bahaya tanpa menyadari ekspresi Umma nya yang memamtung._

" _VITAMIN KULIT 20 JUTA KUUUUUU!"tangis Heecul pada suaminya setelah Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarnya_ _,_ _sungguh ia tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan membuang vitamin mahalnya itu._

Donghae mendengus kesal mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu , well salahnya juga sih tak bisa melihat si bodoh ini menangis dan malah terjebak sekamar dengan namja yang dengan konyolnya bertingkah bak kelinci ketakukan yang akan di terkam serigala-masih dengan posisi tangan menyilang di dadanya-

"A-apa yg k-kau lakukan H-hae?"Tanya Eunhyuk sekali lagi cemas melihat Donghae yang melepas kancing baju nya yang hanya tinggal sebutir lagi dan menarik nafas tajam saat kancing kemeja nya terbuka sempurna sehingga menampilkan otot sixpack Donghae dengan jelas.

"Omo!kenapa buka baju?"Jerit Eunhyuk menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan telapak tanganya , sementara Donghae dengan santainya malah membuka bajunya dan dengan bebas bertelanjang dada dan naik ketempat tidur mereka , menyelinap ke dalam selimut mengatur posisi tidur yang nyaman tepat di sisi kosong yang di sisakan Eunhyuk untuknya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa di diamkan Donghae pun dengan berani membuka matanya dan beatapa kagetnya ia mendapati Donghae yang telah berbaring nyaman di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya , bukanya ia takut atau apa , mereka memang sering tidur bersama sejak kecil , namun saat Donghae beranjak dewasa mereka tak tidur bersama lagi dan ini memang terasa aneh melihat Donghae tidur di sampingnya , terlebih dengan tidak memakai atasan begitu!

"Kenapa tidak berbaring dan mulai tidur?"ujar Donghae dingin masih memejamkan matanya.

"A-apa Hae tidak dingin,t-tidak pakai b-baju?"Tanya Eunhyuk terbata,jujur saja dia merasa malu melihat Donghae bertelanjang dada seperti itu.

"Aku risih tidur mengenakan atasan,wae?kau malu?"Tanya Donghae jahil yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk menarik nafas tercekat.

"Kenapa harus malu?kita kan suami istri , kita bahkan bisa melakukan yang lebih-"

"Aaaaaa! Aku ngantuk! Selamat tidur Hae!"Ujar Eunhyuk memotong kata kata Donghae yang membuat pipinya memanas ,secepat kilat ia menenggelamkan badanya di selimut tebal mereka dan tidur sejauh mungkin dari sisi Donghae . Donghae hanya terkekeh geli berhasil menjahili istrinya dan tertidur pulas , setidaknya tempat tidur mereka cukup besar sehingga bisa mengatur jarak agar tak berdekatan.

...

"Mmmhhh…"Donghae mengerang ketika merasakan lengan kirinya tertindih sesuatu dan dadanya terasa geli ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel tepat di dada bidangnya ,sepertinya bantal guling Donghae semakin berat dan panas dan bisa bergerak juga.

Apa? Bergerak?

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat menyadari bahawa tak mungkin bantal guling nya terasa hangat dan bisa bergerak dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia membuka matanya , Eunhyuk tidur dengan nyamanya di pelukan Donghae dan memakai tangan Donghae sebagai bantalnya dengan pipi si namja berambut pirang itu menempel di dada bidang Donghae . Donghae berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk yang merasakan tidurnya terganggu malah semakin menempelkan badanya pada Dada bidang telanjang Donghae yang membuat Donghae menyerah pasrah dan hanya membiarkan Eunhyuk tertidur pulas di pelukanya.

"Mhhh nyaman sekali,,bantalnya hangat"Gumam Eunhyuk menikmati hangatnya sesuatu yang di fikirnya adalah bantal,sementara Donghae hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Mmmmmm nyaman sekaliiii , hangaaat"Tambah Eunhyuk yang masih memejamkan matanya menggesek gesekan wajahnya pada bantal kenyal yang menarik nafas tajam.

"Y-yah! Eu-Eunhyuk! Bisa kah kau berhenti menggerakan badan mu?"Ujar Donghae merasa tak nyaman dengan gerakan Eunhyuk yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri . Well , Donghae adalah namja sehat dan normal.

"Huh?bantalnya bisa bicara?"

"Yah! Bangun!"Ujar Donghae yang tak tahan dan mencubit pipi Eunhyuk keras

"Aaaaaaawwwww!sakiittt!"Ujar Eunhyuk yang bangun seketika ,betapa kagetnya ia saat pertama membuka matanya yang ia lihat adalah wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak 3cm dari wajahnya , matanya mengerjap ngerjap tak percaya . Di depanya Donghae yang tak mengenakan baju memeluknya ,Tunggu,,tak mengenakan baju dan memeluknya? Tiba tiba jantung Eunhyuk berdetak sangat kencang dan pipinya terasa memanas.

"Huaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan MESUM!"

Plak!

Donghae tertegun saat merasakan tamparan di wajahnya , di peggangnya bekas memerah yang ada di pipi kananya seranya menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang telah berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

"APAAA?mesum?aku tidak percaya ini! Bukan kah dia yang memeluk ku saat tidur dan menggesekan badanya pada- aishhh! Dan dia menampar ku!ohh sungguh tak bisa di percaya!" Ujar Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya langsung melakukan push up dan dan sit up untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Sementara itu di luar Heecul dan Hanggeng tersenyum puas,sepertinya tindakan mereka mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Kenapa muka mu memerah Hyuk?apa kau sakit?"Tanya Kibum di waktu istirahat mereka , sejak pertama Kibum bertemu dengannya di gerbang tadi muka Eunhyuk yang biasanyanya pucat terlihat memerah . Awalnya Kibum berfikir karna Eunhyuk di sapa oleh Kyuhyun namun setelah mereka berganti jam pelajaran tetap saja mukanya memerah , bahkan sampai waktu istirahat , Yah semua teman dekat Eunhyuk tau kalau si namja berkulit pucat itu menyimpan rasa suka pada Kyuhyun

"Huh?tidak Kibum ah , aku tidak sakit , mungkin karna udaranya dingin"ujar Eunhyuk berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya agar insiden pagi tadi tak ter ulang di kepalanya , sangat memalukan menuduh Donghae berbuat mesum padahal dirinyalah yang menyentuh Donghae , Sangat memalukan,sudah begitu dia menampar Donghae pula . Untung saja Donghae tak marah padanya dan pagi tadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi duluan meninggalkan Donghae dengan alasan dia ada kelas awal.

"Ah ayo kita ke kafetaria sepertinya kita butuh minum yang hangat"Ujar Eunhyuk menarik Tangan Kibum yang terkejut merasakan panasnya tangan Eunhyuk.

Dan lagi Eunhyuk bilang dia kedinginan?bukankan hari ini panas terik?dia sendiri merasa gerah saat ini . Apa Eunhyuk sakit?

"Yahh! Eunhyukie tunggu aku"Teriak Kibum menyusul Eunhyuk yang telah memasuki kafetaria.

"Ack!"Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menabrak seseorang , kepalanya tiba tiba terasa pusing , memang sejak pagi tadi dia merasa kurang enak badan.

"Maaf , aku tidak sengaja "Ujar Eunhyuk pada orang yang barusan iya tabrak , agaksedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan dingin pria itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat muka Eunhyuk yang memerah dan tatapanya yang tidak focus , bibir nya juga terlihat pucat . Donghae yakin seratus persen kalau istrinya itu sedang sakit.

"Eunhyuk ssi , kau seharusnya hati hati , bagaimana jika kau melukai Donhae oppa?"Ujar Eunso yang sedari tadi berada di sisi sebelah kanan Donghae . Eunhyuk yang merasa pusing hanya membungkukan badanya sambil bergumam kata maaf tak mampu meladeni Eunseo.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang!"Ujar Donghae yang yakin seratus persen bahwa Eunhyuk dalam keadaan sakit , biasanya Eunhyuk selalu membalas kata kata Eunseo dengan kasar karna dari dulu sejak pertama kali Donghae dekat dengan Eunso , Eunhyuk memang tak menyukainya secara terang terangan , namun tak pernah melarang Donghae untuk tak bersama Eunseo.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap tajam Donghae , agak sedikit kesal karena bukanya membela dia yang adalah istrinya malah menyuruhnya pulang.

"Hyuk! Kenapa meninggalkan ku?"teriak Kibum ter engah engah merangkul bahu Eunhyuk untuk mensuport kakinya yang terasa lemas , membuat Eunhyuk merasa pusing karna beban tubuh Kibum yang tentu saja tak luput dari tatapan Donghae.

"Oh hai Eunseo noona , Donghae hy-hyung" Ujar Kibum menelan ludahnya melihat Ekspresi dingin Donghae dan kerutan keningnya yang memeperlihatkan ketidak sukaanya terhadap sesuatu , Kibum mengikuti tatapan mata Donghae dan hamper saja terkena serangan jantung mendadaksaat di dapatinya Donghae sedang menatap tangannya yang sekarang merangkul bahu Eunhyuk . Buru buru ia lepaskan rangkulanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne Kibum ah,apa kau mau ke kafetaria juga?"Tanya Eunseo basa basi

"Ya Noona , kalu begitu ayo kita makan bersama"Ujar Kibum yang merasa sedikit lega melihat ekspresi Donghae yang tidak seseram tadi.

"Maaf Kibum ah , tapi aku dan Donghae oppa akan makan bersama kelompok project kami , lain kali saja ya . Ayo oppa"Ajak Eunseo yang terhenti saat di rasakanya Donghae tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Eunhyuk . Eunseo tidak menyukai ini , setiap ada Eunhyuk perhatian Donghae selalu di rebut olehnya.

"Kau duluan saja , aku masih ada urusan"Ujar Donghae dingin membuat Eunseo tak percaya Donghae mengacuhkanya , namun karna tak mau terlihat buruk di mata Donghae Eunseo menahan dirinya dan pergi duluan meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata kata yang di ikuti oleh Kibum.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang balik menatapnya dengan bingung seraya ber tanya tanya dalam hati nya apa yang Donghae maksud dengan ada urusan adalah berbicara denganya?namun karna kepalanya yang semakin pusing Eunhyuk mengabaikan fikiranya dan berjalan melewati Donghae ingin menyusul Kibum.

"Ya! Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus pulang"Ujar Donghae menahan Eunhyuk dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika di rasakanya lengan Eunhyuk sangat panas , benar perkiraan Donghae bahwa istrinya sedang sakit . Hampir saja ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri tatkala ia ingat akan kejadian semalam di mana Umma dan Appa nya membuat Eunhyuk menangis , inilah yang di takuti Donghae , setiap habis menangis pasti namja berkulit pucat ini akan jatuh sakit.

"Aku masih ada kelas Hae"Ujar Eunhyuk singkat , kepalanya benar benar sakit dan pandanganya mulai kabur.

" Apa kau sadar berbicara seperti itu?Kau sakit!lihat tangan mu saja sangat panas begini!"Ujar Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menjauhi kafetaria , Donghae sudah membulatkan tekadnya akan mengantar Eunhyuk pulang.

"Hae,aku baik baik saj-"

"Eunhyuk!"Donghae menagkap badan lemas Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri dan segera menggendongnya ke klinik kampus.

...

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat Donghae ssi , setelah aku menyuntikan obat ini kau sudah bisa membawanya pulang dan sebaiknya dia istirahat saja di rumah selama 3 hari dan pastikan dia meminum obatnya"Ujar Dokter Shin seraya memberikan obat kepada Donghae untuk di bawa pulang.

"Ne terimakasih Dokter"Ujar Donghae membungkuk sopan pada Dokter Shin dan segera keruangan Eunhyuk untuk segera membawanya pulang.

 _Riiingggg_

Donghae meraih handphone dari sakunya dan melihat caller ID yang muncul di layar Handphonenya,"Ya Eunseo , ada apa?" Tanya Donghae setelah menjawab panggilan Eunseo.

"Oppa , kau di mana?anggota kelompok sudahmenunggu mu di sini oppa"Ujar Eunseo dengan nada khawatir , Donghae memijat batang hidungnya merasa sedikit bersalah pada Eunseo dan anggota kelompoknya , melihat keadaan Eunhyuk barusan agaknya membuat Donghae lupa jika ia ada janji dengan Eunseo dan teman temanya di kafetaria tadi.

"Ah , maaf Eunseo sepertinya hari ini kalian harus mendiskusikan project ini tanpa ku"

"Mm?wae oppa?apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya Eunseo yang mulai panic , cemas jika terjadi hal buruk pada Donghae yang di kasihinya itu.

"Ah ya , Eunhyuk sakit dan aku harus mengantarkanya pulang"Ujar Donghae sambil membelai surai lembut Eunhyuk.

Bagaikan tersambar petir Eunseo menggenggam erat handphone nya geram akan Eunhyuk yang sekali lagi mengambil perhatian Donghae darinya . Hatinya sangat sakit , lagi lagi Eunhyuk yang selalu mengacaukan momentnya bersama Donghae.

"Mmm, baiklah oppa kalau begitu hati hat-"

"Haeee~"

Kata kata Eunseo terhenti tatkala ia mendengar rintihan lemah Eunhyuk yang semakin membuatnya geram.

"Ah sudah dulu Eunseo , Eunhyuk sudah sadar"

"Ah,ne opp-"Eunseo mendenguskan nafasnya tajam tak percaya Donghae langsung memutuskan sambungan telephon nya begitu saja , bahkan kalimat terakhirnya saja belum sempat terucapkan . Ini benar benar keterlaluan.

Belum pernah Eunseo segusar ini , hatinya benar benar sakit dan harga dirinya terluka . Ini pertama kalinya Donghae memperlakukanya seperti ini , sejak dia menolak lamaran Donghae dulu sikap Donghae mulai berubah padanya , Donghae tidak memperlakukan nya sepert putri dan mulai menomor duakan dirinya . Ini sangat menyiksanya dan kali ini dia tidak bisa mentoleril nya lagi , dia harus merebut perhatian Donghae kembali.

Dengan kasar Eunseo mengambil gelas yang ada di depanya dan menegguk air putih untuk meredam emosinya . Yah dia harus mere but perhatian Donghae kembali dan menyingkirkan Eunhyuk.

Lihat saja kau Eunhyuk!

*TBC*

Terimakasih banyak atas review dan like Secret marriage chapter 1 dan 2 ,saya harap di chapter ini juga menerima cinta yang sama..

Terimakasih,

Li.


	4. Chapter 4

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 4

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

 **Surpriseee~~ini buah dari review dan like yg banyak serta hadiah saya untuk aniv suju yang ke 9~**

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_

Enjoy

Chapter 4

"Hae~ bangun"Rintih Eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan badan Donghae yang tertidur di kursi bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur mereka , sepertinya Donghae semalaman menjaga Eunhyuk dan menggantikan kompres di dahinya hingga kelelahan dan tertidur di kursi.

"Mmhh! Ne?kenapa Hyuk?di mana yang sakit?"Tanya Donghae yang langsung terbangun ketika dia merasakan Eunhyuk membangunkanya.

"Ani,bukankah Hae ada kelas hari ini?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang mencoba bangkit namun merasakan pusing yang luar biasa sehingga ia hanya menyandar di tempat tidurnya di bantu oleh Donghae.

"Ya "jawabnya kembali tenang setelah yakin Eunhyuk baik baik saja.

"Lalu kenapa tidak siap siap?nanti Hae terlambat"Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit kaget ketika Donghae menyentuh kening Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih panas.

"A!"Seru Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk Untuk membuka mulutnya

"A? Hmm?"Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan segera mengtupkan kembali setelah Donghae memasukkan thermometer ke dalam mulutnya ,tak berapa lama thermometer nya berbunyi dan segera Donghae mencabut nya dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"38,9 !Hmm aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk ,sepertinya hari ini tak usah masuk saja"Ujar Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Eunhyuk dan tidur di sisi kosong tempat tidur mereka.

Dengan Demam Eunhyuk yang masih tinggi begitu bagaimana ia bisa pergi ke kampusnya? dan lagi Umma dan apanya tengah Menyusul kang in ke luar negri kemarin .Saat Donghae pulang tau tau Umma dan Appa nya sudah meninggalkan pesan kalau mereka ke luar negri .Takut membuat Umma dan Appanya cemas akan keadaan Eunhyuk yang deman akhirnya Donghae meng urungkan niatnya untuk memberi tau keadaan Eunhyuk dan memutuskan untuk menjaga Eunhyuk.

Pernah satu kali saat Eunhyuk sakit dan Umma dan Appa nya sedang berada di luar negri lantas Donghae yang panic menelepon mereka yang mengakibatkan Heecul histeris dan berakhir dengan mereka pulang ke Korea dengan pesawat pribadi dan Dokter terbaik dari luar negri yang mereka sandra hanya untuk mengobati demam Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa malah tidur?nanti Hae nilainya jelek!"Tambah Eunhyuk keras kepala mencolek colek pipi Donghae yang terkekeh geli seraya tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Lee Eunhyuk ,pernahkah kau melihat aku mendapatkan nilai A?"Tanya Donghae dengan suara parau nya masih memejamkan mata dan merasakan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Memang benar sih nilai Donghae selalu A plus apapun jenis mata kuliahnya.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan nilai A plus ,jadi cemaskan saja diri mu sendiri hmm?aku sangat lelah"Ujar Donghae terenyum menyebalkan yang membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya ,sejujurnya dia merasa bersalah membuat Donghae harus menjaganya semalaman dan melewatkan kuliahnya hari ini.

"Maaf gara gara aku Hae jadi lel- ack!"Eunhyuk terkejut saat Donghae tiba tiba menarik lenganya yang mengakibatkan dirinya tertidur di sebelah Donghae ,mata mereka bertatapan di tambah jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Eunhyuk sebisa mungkin menahan nafasnya.

"Diam dan kembali isirahat ,demam mu masih tinggi!jika kau merasa bersalah ,bayar dengan lekas sembuh"Ujar Donghae dengan menatap mata Eunhyuk lekat lekat.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya saat dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang ,oh ini tidak benar!kenapa jantungnya seolah olah mau lepas dari dadanya?

"N-ne..t-tapi Hae kan ha-harus kul-"

"Bicara sekali lagi akan ku sumpal mulutmu dengan bibir ku"Ujar Donghae serius membuat Eunhyuk hampir mati tercekat ,matanya membulat sempurna saat di rasakan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas hingga ke ubun ubunya.

" Pejamkan mata mu dan tidurlah"Ujar Donghae yang langsung di patuhi Eunhyuk ,membuat Donghae tersenyum atas tingkah Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan.

"Anak pintar"Ujar Donghae sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum seraya menyelimutinya dan mengatur posisinya sendiri untuk menyusul si rambut pirang yang tanpa di ketahui Donghae belum tertidur sepenuhnya karna sesungguhnya jantung Eunhyuk makin berdetak kencang saat dia merasakan tangan Donghae melingkar di pinggangnya.

...

"Siwon ssi, apa kau melihat Donghae oppa ,kita memerlukanya untuk kelancaran project kita"ujar Eunseo yang sedari tadi tak melihat hadirnya Donghae di kampus ,ya Siwon ,Donghae dan Eunseo mengambil mata kuliah yang sama dan satu kelompok dengan Donghae.

"Tidak ,dari tadi aku juga sedang mencari nya ,apa kau sudah coba untuk menelepon nya?"Tanya Siwon yang di balas dengan gelengan Eunseo.

"Aku meninggalkan Handphone ku di rumah ,bisakah kau menghubunginya Siwon ssi?"Tanya Eunseo penuh harap yang di balas dengan anggukan singkat Siwon.

"Donghae ah ,ini aku Siwon"Ujar Siwon berbicara di handphonenya setelah mendengar nada sambungnya terhenti pertanda Donghae telah menjawab panggilanya.

"Ah maaf hyung ,ini Eunhyuk"

"Ah Eunhyuk?apa aku salah menekan nomor ya?"Tanya Siwon dan mengecek nomornya namun itu memang benar nomor Donghae . Di sisi lain Eunseo yang mendengar nama Eunhyuk sangat geram ,selalu saja menempel pada Donghae.

"Huh?ini handphone Donghae?"Tanya Eunhyuk lebih kepada dirinya seraya mengecek handphone yang ternyata memang milik suaminya.

"Ah! Maaf hyung ,sepertinya aku salah mengira kalau Handphone Donghae adalah milik ku, sebentar aku akan memanggilkan Donghae"Ujar Eunhyuk yang segera turun dari tempat tidurnya, agak merasa pusing namun sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Haeee!"panggil Eunhyuk ketia ia tak menemukan Donghae di ruang tamu.

"Di dapur Hyuk"Teriak Donghae yang segera mematikan kompor gas dan menghampiri Eunhyuk, takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk istirahat?"Ujar Donghae dingin pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja hendak menyusulnya ke dapur.

"Iya, ini ada telepon, aku tadi salah mengira kalau ini adalah handphone ku , jadi aku angkat ternyata ini handphone Hae,,mian"ujar Eunhyuk memberikan Handphonenya pada Donghae yang mengerutkan keningnya melihat pipi Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi pink, segera melihat caller ID yang ternyata adalah Siwon, seketika ekspresi Donghae berubah menjadi dingin membuat Eunhyuk sedikit bergidik.

"Ne Siwon wae?"Ujarnya malas malasan seraya menuntun Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Donghae ah, kau di mana?kenapa tak ke kampus hari ini?"Tanya Siwon merengek seperti anak anak.

"Hmm, aku di rumah Umma,Eunhyuk sakit dan Umma pergi ke luar negri jadi aku menjaga Eunhyuk"Ujar Donghae dingin.

"Eh?Eunhyukie sakit?baik lah aku akan ke sana sekarang!"Ujar Siwon yang langsung mematikan sambungan telephone nya, yah sudah rahasia umum jika Siwon sangat menyukai sesuatu yang imut dan Eunhyuk adalah salah satunya dan ia tanpa ragu melakukan skinship pada Eunhyuk jika ada kesempatan.

"Yah! Choi Siwon!"Teriak Donghae yang kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang seenaknya saja, di liriknya Eunhyuk yang menatapnya balik sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung kenapa Donghae kelihatan kesal.

"Kenakan jaket mu!"Ujar Donghae tiba tiba melihat Eunhyuk hanya mengenakan pyjamas berkerah V , berlengan pendek dan tipis yang tentu saja memperlihatkan leher putih susunya yang jenjang dan lengan putih mulusnya-yang pastinya akan terlihat sangat imut di mata Siwon-

"Waaee?aku kan sudah tidak begitu demam, kan Hae sendiri yang bilang demamnya sudah mulai turun, panas Hae.. lagi pula semua jaket ku bukanya Hae cuci?"Ujar Eunhyuk membuat Donghae berimajinasi memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Pakai saja jaket ku, ada yang tipis sehingga kau tak terlalu panas"Ujar Donghae bernada final sehingga Eunhyuk tak dapat menolak dan segera ke kamar mereka mengenakan jaket merah suaminya yang tentu saja kebesaran, lengan bajunya kepanjangan dan jaketnya menjuntai hingga separuh pahanya.

"Kenapasih tiba –tiba menyuruh pakai jaket?"ujar Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri dan bergegas keluar ketika ia mendengarkan bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi.

...

"Donghae yaa, aku dataaang~"Ujar Siwon hendak memeluk Donghae yang telah membukakan pintu namun urung karna Donghae menatapnya tajam.

"Oppa"Ujar seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Eunseo membuat Donghae agak sedikit terkejut.

"Ah jangan salah faham dulu Donghae yah, Eunseo tadi yang menyuruhku menelepon mu untuk menanyakan keberadaan mu terkait project kelompok kita dan saat aku bilang ingin menjenguk Eunhyuk dia juga ingin ikut karna katanya temanya Donghae juga temanya dia, iya kan Eunseo?"jelas Siwon yang di sambut anggukan manis Eunseo.

"Hae, siapa itu?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang menyusul kedepan yang di sambut dengan wajah melongo Siwon dan senyum palsu-menurut Eunhyuk-Eunseo.

Siwon terpaku melihat pemandangan di depanya, baru pertama kali dilihat nya Eunhyuk memakai pyamas yang memperlihatkan leher putihnya, di tambah lagi jaket merah yang kebesaran menambah kesan imut dari si namja berambut blonde itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon mencubit pipinya dan memeluknya seharian.

"Oh! Si-siwon hyung anyeong"Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit gugup dan waspada pada pria kuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat lekat , apakah ada yang salah dengan dandananya?

Hal ini tentu saja tak luput dari penglihatan Donghae yang mendengus akan kelakuan playboy Siwon, sumpah serapah ia kirimkan ke sahabatnya itu melalui fikiranya melihat arah tatapan sahabatnya pada leher istrinya yang tak meresleting jaketnya.

"Hyuk, apa yang kubilang tentang tidak memakai jaket dengan benar?"ujar Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah karna lupa untuk meresleting jaketnya. sangat memalukan.

"Nah ini baru benar"Ujar Donghae setelah meresletingkan jaket Eunhyuk hingga ke lehernya sempurna menutupi kulit putihnya dan hanya menambahkan kesan imut pada namja berambut blonde itu. Bahkan Siwon hampir menjerit dan berlari kearah Eunhyuk memeluknya sampai remuk saking imutnya dia.

"Ehem"Eunseo memalsukan batuknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Donghae, hatinya geram sekali melihat perlakuan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, perlakuan yang seharusnya untuk dirinya dan lagi jaket merah itu kan punya Donghae, sering di pakai Donghae saat mereka jalan bersama dulu.

"Oh,Eunseo noona juga di sini"Ujar Eunhyuk pura pura baru menyadari adanya Eunseo di sana yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan lembut Eunseo.

"Ah aku membawa makan siang, mari kita makan"Ujar Siwon yang langsung menyelonong masuk ke ruang makan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari tuan rumah menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Eunhyuk yang begitu imut saat pula dia masih menyayangi nyawanya, Donghae sudah pasti akan membunuhnya di tempat jika ia berani menyentuh Eunhyuk yang sudah hidup bersamanya sejak bayi itu.

...

"Kenapa hanya makan bubur saja Eunhyukie?makan ini juga, ini enak sekali loh"Tawar Siwon menyodorkan semangkuk seafood yang di bawaSiwon dan Eunseo untuk makan siang mereka.

"Eunseo ssi yang belikan, katanya ini makanan kesukaan Donghae . kau beruntung sekali gadis mu perhatian Donghae"Tambah Siwon menaik naikan alisnya memandang Donghae yang menatapnya datar. Membuat Eunseo tersenyum malu.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ini semakin membenci seafood dan apa itu "gadis mu"?apa mereka mempunyai hubungan special?tapi kan Donghae suaminya! Batin Eunhyuk seraya memakan buburnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Makan pelan pelan nanti kau tersedak!"Seru Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk membuat namja bermuka pucat itu memajukan bibirnya tak senang-yang hampir mebuat siwon mimisan-

"Eunhyukie apa bubur buatan Donghae enak sekali?pasti lebih enak jika di tambah seafood ini, lihat Donghae dan Eunseo ssi saja makanya lahap begitu"Ujar Siwon mencoba menyodorkan kembali maknguk seafood pada Eunhyuk yang menatap Donghae meminta pertolongan.

"Ne Eunhyuk ah, ini sangat enak terutama udang besar ini, Donghae oppa sangat menyukainya, ah sini aku ambil kan"Ujar Eunseo mengambil udang yang paling besar dan mengupasnya.

"Ja ini Eunhyuk ah"Tambah Eunseo hendak memasukan udang yang telah di kupasnya ke mangkuk Eunhyuk, namun belum sempat udang itu masuk Donghae sudah memasukan udangnya ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri membuat Eunseo, siwon dan Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Yaaa,,,Lee Donghae! Aku tak menyangka kau tipe pencemburu hmm?"Goda Siwon yang membuat Eunseo tersenyum malu. Tenyata Donghae masih menyimpan perasaan padanya, buktinya dia langsung merebut udang yang akan di berikanya untuk Eunhyuk tadi.

"Araseo, Eunseo adalah gadis mu, tapi tidak kah kau keterlaluan?dia memberikanya untuk Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk sahabat mu dari kecil, aigoo bagaimana ini Eunseo ssi, kau mendapatkan pria yang pencemburu"Tambah Siwon menggoda Donghae yang menghela nafasnya agak sedikit khawatir akan reaksi Eunhyuk, well meskipun mereka menikah tanpa cinta tapi tetap saja mereka adalah pasangan suami istri kan?suami atau istri mana yang suka jika suami atau istrinya di pasangkan dengan orang lain.

"Hentikan Siwon ssi, kau membuat oppa tidak nyaman"Ujar Eunseo tersipu malu atas godaan yang di lontarkan Siwon, ternyata merebut perhatian Donghae sangat mudah.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka hanya menunduk menatap buburnya, entah kenapa kata kata yang di lontarkan siwon membuatnya tidak nyaman seperti ada yang meremas dadanya. Apalagi fakta bahwa dulu Donghae dan Eunseo juga lumayan dekat,,apa mereka dulu sangat dekat?apa Donghae menyukai Eunseo?tapi kenapa memikirkanya saja Eunhyuk merasa tak nyaman?bukankan ia suka pada Kyuhyun?tapi kenapa rasanya sangat tidak nyaman begini?apa karna efek demam?ah ya mungkin karna efek demam makanya dia merasa tak nyaman.

"Omoo, Eunhyukie, kenapa kau diam saja?apa kau marah Donghae mengambil udang mu?sudah biarkan saja si pencemburu itu, ini aku berikan udang milik ku"Ujar Siwon memberikan udangnya pada mangkuk Eunhyuk yang tanpa di duga kembali donghae menaruh udang tersebut di mangkoknya lagi yang sontak membuat Siwon dan Eunseo membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Eunhyuk alergi seafood"Ujar Donghae dingin membuat Siwon dan Eunseo mamatung seolah olah ada air es yang mengguyur mereka.

 _Ding_

Nada yang menandakan maskan telah matang di microwave memenuhi ruangan yang tiba tiba sunyi setelah pernyataan Donghae, Donghae bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil makanan yang ada dalam microwave dengan hati hati dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Ini langsanya yang kau minta, habiskan dulu bubur mu sambil menunggu langsanya nya dingin, kau janji kan akan makan dua dish supaya cepat sembuh?"Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

"Gumawo Hae" Ujar Eunhyuk mengulum senyumnya kembali memakan bubur yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi, tiba tiba saja nafsu makanya kembali dan entah kenapa tiba tiba perasaanya jadi senang apalagi saat Donghae mengelus lembut rambut blonde nya. Senang sekali.

Sementara itu Eunseo yang melihat kejadian barusan menegak habis air minumnya, ingin rasanya ia melempar gelas yang ada di tanganya pada Eunhyuk yang kembali mendapatkan perhatian Donghae, kejadian hari ini sangat melukai harga dirinya dan dia bersumpah akan merebut nya kembali suatu saat nanti.

Siwon yang masih terpaku mengaitkan alisnya mencoba menganalisa kejadian barusan..jadi sebenarnya Donghae bukan cemburu terhadap Eunseo melainkan ingin melindungi Eunhyuk?

Hmmmm ada yang aneh di sini,,setau Siwon bukanya Eunseo adalah gadis yang di sukai Donghae? Ada apa dengan mereka?

..

"Hae "

"Hmm?"Gumam Donghae yang matanya masih melekat pada laptopnya seraya membahas projectnya bersama Siwon dan Eunseo sukses membuat Eunhyuk merasa di lupakan.

Mendengus kesal Eunhyuk duduk di sofanya kembali memperhatikan betapa konsentrasinya ketiga orang yang sedang menatapi laptop masing masing tersebut, sesekali Eunhyuk mendegus kesal tatkala ia lihat tangan Eunseo menyenggol tangan Donghae yang kelihatanya sengaja ia lakukan.

Ini sangat membosankan!susu strawberry nya pun sudah habis dan tak ada persediaan lagi,apa dia pergi membelinya saja ya?ide yang bagus, sebaiknya bilang sama Donghae dulu, putus Eunhyuk kembali menghampiri Donghae.

"Hae~"

"Hmm?-ya ini ide yang bagus Siwon, sebaiknya bagian yang satu ini dirubah sedikit Eunseo"Ujar Donghae yang masih saja tak melihat Eunhyuk dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan project mereka.

"Itu, susu strawberry nya habis-"

"Ya ambil di kulkas saja-ya ya ini sangat cocok Eunso, menurutmu bagaimana Siwon?"Lanjut Donghae masih melanjutkan perbincanganya dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Ishh! Tidak mendengarkan! Aku beli keluar sebentar ya Hae"Ujar Eunyuk penuh harap semoga Donghae mengizinkanya, biasanya Donghae sangat protektif jika Eunhyuk sakit sehingga ia tak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk melakukan apapun sebelum ia benar benar sembuh.

"Ne!-sebaiknya ini di geser sedikit"

"Eh?benar boleh hae?"Tanya Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Hmmm,boleh-nah iya begitu Siwon ah, bagus sekali"Tambah Donghae lagi yang tak sadar Eunhyuk sudah melesat lari keluar dengan hati gembira membeli susu strawberry nya.

Dua jam sudah berlalu Donghae, Siwon dan Eunseo meutuskan untuk melanjutkan project mereka beso di kampus dan segera pamit dari rumah Donghae dan menitip salam untuk Eunhyuk yang di yakini Donghae telah tidur di kamarnya. Donghae bukanya tidak tau Eunhyuk memanggilnya hanya saja ia begitu focus pada project nya dan meng iya kan apa yang diinginkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya menginginkan susu strawberry nya yang ada di kulkas.

Tunggu!

Stok susunya kan sudah habis, jangan jangan Eunhyuk sedang merajuk di kamarnya.

"Aishh!"Donghae menepuk jidatnya atas keteledoranya, masalahnya bukan apa apa hanya saja membujuk Eunhyuk yang merajuk karna susu strawberry kesukaanya itu sangat menyebalkan dan melelahkan.

"Hyuk, kau sudah tid-hyuk?"Betapa kagetnya Donghae ketika dia tak melihat Eunhyuk di kamarnya, dia cek lagi di kamr mandi, kamar tamu dan seluruh ruangan tak ada di temuinya Eunhyuk dan yang membuatnya semakin panic Eunhyuk bahkan meninggalkan handphonenya.

"Tenang Lee Donghae coba kau ingat ingat lagi" Gumam Donghae mencoba untuk tenang duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

 _..._

" _Hae~"_

" _Hmm?-ya ini ide yang bagus Siwon,_ _sebaiknya bagian yang satu ini dirubah sedikit Eunseo"Ujar Donghae yang masih saja tak melihat Eunhyuk dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan project mereka._

" _Itu,_ _susu strawberry nya habis-"_

" _Ya ambil di kulkas saja-ya ya ini sangat cocok Eunso,menurutmu bagaimana Siwon?"Lanjut Donghae masih melanjutkan perbincanganya dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk._

" _Ishh! Tidak mendengarkan! Aku beli keluar sebentar ya Hae"Ujar Eunyuk penuh harap semoga Donghae mengizinkanya,_ _biasanya Donghae sangat protektif jika Eunhyuk sakit sehingga ia tak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk melakukan apapun sebelum ia benar benar sembuh._

" _Ne!-sebaiknya ini di geser sedikit"_

" _Eh?benar boleh hae?"Tanya Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar._

" _Hmmm,boleh-nah iya begitu Siwon ah,_ _bagus sekali"Tambah Donghae lagi yang tak sadar Eunhyuk sudah melesat lari keluar dengan hati gembira membeli susu strawberry nya._

...

"Oh Shit!"Donghae membuka matanya saat ia mengingat penggalan memory yang baru saja melintas di kepalanya. Eunhyuk pergi membeli susu strawberrynya sendiri dan dia masih dalam keadaan demam!

Tanpa fikir panjang Donghae mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat mencari Eunhyuk keliling kota seoul. Hampir setengah jam ia berputar putar namun tak juga di lihatnya namja yang berambut blonde itu, rasa panic mulai menjalar di badan Donghae, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?Donghae pasti tak akan memaafkan dirinya seniri.

Donghae mengitari taman kota sekali lagi dan saat dia hendak berbelok matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut blond dan berjaket merah kebesaran. Donghae menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari menuju oaring yang di duganya Eunhyuk itu dan benar saja itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Namun yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya adalah Eunhyuk tengah memeluk seseorang yang tengah berlutut di hadapanya, dan lelaki itu adalah sahabatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

...TBC...

Please review dan like nya ya,,

Terimakasih atas cinta yang di berikan untuk FF ini,,


	5. Chapter 5

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 5

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_ _ **TAK MENERIMA COMPLAINT TYPOS LOL XD...**_

Enjoy,

secret marriage chapter 5

"Mmmmm enak sekali,ahhh…Susu strawberry sudah, apalagi ya? strawberry cake?"ujar Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri setelah menegak 2 kotak susu strawberry, yah namja berambut blond itu kini tengah berada di mini market tak jauh dari rumahnya,ia mengambil beberapa kotak lagi untuk persediaan di rumah dan segera membayar di kasir, namun berlum sempat ia sampai di kasir kakinya terhenti saat melihat deretan makanan ringan.

"Ah!Cookies pokapoka chip! Hae kan selalu beli ini kalau ke minimarket, karna Hae seharian ini baik, aku belikan saja"Gumam eunhyuk seraya mengambil tiga bungkus pokapoka chip.

Yah Donghae memang tidak pernah bilang kalau pokapoka chip ini snack kesukaanya, hanya saja sejak mereka kecil Donghae yang notabenya memang pendiam tak pernah menolak atau merengek minta di belikan apapun pada orang tuanya, baik berupa mainan maupun makanan. Namun pernah sekali Eunhyuk melihat Donghae dengan gembira makan snack di kamarnya dan sejak itu dia selalu melihat mata Donghae akan berbinar setiap ummanya membelikan pokapoka chip.

Bahkan sampai sekarangpun jika Eunhyuk bertugas membeli snack bulanan ia selalu menyempatkan untuk membeli snack pokapoka dan mendapati snack tersebut lah yang habis duluan, tentu saja yang menghabiskan hanya Donghae seorang. Ummanya benci makanan ringan yang menurutnya akan membuatnya gendut, appa nya tidak suka snack, Dady nya hanya suka makan makanan segar, dirinya?well suka, tapi selalu kalah cepat dengan Donghae yang menghabiskan pokapoka nya.

"Totalnya 5700 won"Ujar kasir memasukan makanan yang Eunhyuk beli

"Ini"Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum memberikan uangnya pada kasir tampan yang mirip dengan anggota boyband bigbang T.O.P.

"Selamat menikmati,oh! Kau memenagkan dua mug dari brand susu strawberry, kau sangat beruntung"Ujar si kasir menyerahkan dua buah mug cantik berbentuk strawberry yang membuat mata Eunhyuk berbinar.

"waahhh terimakasih, ini imut sekali"jeritnya mengagumi mug yang sekarang ada di tanganya.

"Tidak seimut anda"gumam kasir tampan tersebut terpesona atas senyuman Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak,selamat menikmati Tuan, silahkan datang lagi ke mini market kami"Ujar kasir tersebut sambil membungkukan badanya yang di balas Eunhyuk dengan senang hati.

"Wah hari ini aku beruntung sekal-ack!" Eunhyuk terhuyung tertabrak sesuatu hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Eunhyukie?"Tanya seorang namja tinggi yang sangat di kenal Eunhyuk.

"k-Kyuhyun hyung"ujae Eunhyuk merasa pipinya memerah menyadari posisi mereka dan segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang pujaan hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?kau bersama Donghae?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka akan bertemu Eunhyuk di sana, terlebih ia tak melihat adanya Donghae, biasanya Dimana ada Donghae di situ ada Eunhyuk, sudah rahasia umum jika Eunhyuk selalu mengekori Donghae sejak kecil, makanya melihat Eunhyuk sendirian adalah sutu pemandangan yang aneh.

"T-tidak hyung aku sendirian, Hae sedang mengerjakan project nya bersaa Siwon hyung dan Eunseo noona"jawab Eunhyuk malu malu, sungguh suatu keajaiban dia tidak terbata bata seperti biasanya.

"Hmm, tidak biasanya Donghae membiarkan mu pergi sendiri, terlebih kau kelihatan tidak sehat,apa kau sakit Eunhyukie?"Tanya Kyuhyun memegang kening Eunhyuk yang membuat jantung Eunhyuk mencelos.

"Wah badan mu panas, apa kau demam?"Tambah Kyuhyun memegang pipi Eunhyuk dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

"I-iya Hyung, tapi sudah tidak separah kemarin"Ujar Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya malu atas perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan, Kyuhyun yang menyadari ini tersenyum senang akan sikap Eunhyuk yang begitu jelas menyukainya. Itu terlihat sangat imut, apalagi Eunhyuk mengenakan Pyjama dan jaket kebesaran yang Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah milik Donghae. Sangat imut sekali.

"Kau itu masih demam, tidak sepantasnya pergi keluar begini, ya sudah Hyung antarkan pulang saja ne. Tunggu hyung di sini sebentar ya, Hyung mau membeli kopi hangat dulu"Ujar Kyuhyun yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Oh! Ini ap-"

"Omo! Bukan apa apa Eunhyukie, duduk lah"Ujar Kyuhyun yang segera membuang sesuatu yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk ke luar jendela mobilnya sambil mengutuk wanita one night standnya yang meninggalkan bra di mobil Kyuhyun.

"Mmm,,ne"Ujar Eunhyuk menuruti kata Kyuhyun dan segera duduk di bangku depan sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia tau yang di buang Kyuhyun tadi adalah bra, Eunhyuk tau Kyuhyun sering berganti kekasih itulah kenapa dulu sebelum ia menikah dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kyuhyun, karna di matanya Kyuhyun hanya menyukai wanita wanita cantik dan super sexy, jadi dia hanya memendam rasa sukanya saja.

"Oh itu apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menunjuk barang belanjaan Eunhyuk.

"Ah,ini susu strawberry dan cookies hyung, oh dan aku tadi sangat beruntung hyung, aku mendapatkan dua mug cantik"Ujar Eunhyuk menunjukkan mug berbentuk strawberry pada Kyuhyun yang hanya melihat nya sebentar dan kembali memandang lurus ke depan di karnakan masih dalam posisi menyetir.

"Wah strawberry, kau pasti sangat menyukai nya Eunhyukie, aku iri"canda Kyuhyun senag melihat Eunhyuk yang kembali bersemangat, sepertinya namja imut satu ini sangat menyukai strawberry.

"Sungguh?hyung iri?hahaha kalau begitu hyung bisa memiliki mung ini, aku berikan satu untuk hyung ne"Ujar Eunhyuk lagi tersenyum lebar memberikan satu mugnya untuk Kyuhyun yang dengan hati hati di ambil Kyuhyun.

Ia memandang dari mug imut berbentuk strawberry itu dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum manis secara bergantian, tak di sangkanya ia merasakan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya, sekian lama sejak ia tak lagi bersama seseorang yang sangat di cintainya tak pernah lagi ia merasakan kehangatan di relung hatinya.

"Kau mirip dengan mug ini"Ujar kyuhyun seraya menyimpan mug nya di tempat yang aman agar tidak pecah.

"Huh?aku?mirip dengan mug?ya! hyung! Mirip dari segi mana?"Ujar Eunhyuk merajuk sebal dirinya di samakan dengan mug.

"Ne sama sama imut"Ujar Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat pipi pucat Eunhyuk bersemu merah dan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hahaahhaha..lihat pipi mu memerah Eunhyukie, sangat mirip sekali"goda Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Hyung menyebalkan!"rajuk Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa, sudah lama ia tak tertawa selepas ini, entah sihir apa yang ada pada Eunhyuk, setiap bersamanya ia selalu bisa melupakan kesedihanya.

"Oh Strawberry cake!"Jerit Eunhyuk melihat keluar jendela mobil Kyuhyun ketika mereka melewati toko kue kecil di samping taman kota. Kyuhyun yang mendengar jeritan Eunhyuk segera menghentikan mobilnya, memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sibuk memeriksa dompetnya.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk?kenapa kau berteriak?apa hyung terlalu cepet membawa mobilnya?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang khawatir terlebih melihat Eunhyuk yang mengeluh saat memeriksa uang yang ada di dompetnya, secara bergantian ia melihat dompet dan toko kue yang ada di dekat taman kota.

"Ayo Hyung kita jalan saja"ujar Eunhyuk lemah sarat dengan kekecewaan.

"Wae?kenapa kau lemas sekali?"

"Ani, tadinya aku mau membeli strawberry cake di toko itu tapi sayang sekali uang ku tidak cukup"tambah Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lemas.

"Aaa begitu"angguk Kyuhyun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi, dia nyaris tertawa terbahak bahak saat melihat Eunhyuk menempelkan tanganya di kaca jendela seolah olah hendak meraih toko kue tersebut dan bertkata "Strawberry cake anyeong" sungguh! Khyuhun tidak sanggup melihat ke imutan namja yang bernama Eunhyuk ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh! Hyung! Toko strawbberynya mendekat!omo! Kenapa kita berputar Hyung?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang terkejut saat menyadari ternyata Kyuhyun memutar arah mobil mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan Toko kue kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya strawberry cake nya tak tahan untuk di makan Eunhyukie"Ujar kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda Eunhyuk yang masih dengan muka bingung menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang telah berada di luar dan mebukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"lets go"Ujar Khyuhyun tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang balas tersenyum bersyukur mempunyai Hyung sebaik Kyuhyun.

...

"Waaahhh Enaaak sekaliii"pekik Eunhyuk setelah melahap Strawberry cake nya suapan pertama membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, sungguh tawa Eunhyuk adalah suatu keajaiban di mana setiap ia tersenyum tiba tiba Kyuhyun melihat dunia menjadi terang benerang ikut ceria dan tertawa bersamanya. Ini sangat aneh.

"Pelan pelan makanya Eunhyuk ah, nanti kau tersedak"tambah Kyuhyun seraya mengigit waffle nya, hampir saja tersedak melihat Eunhyuk yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan pipi kiri kananya menggembung terisi strawberry cake kesukaanya, andai saja Siwon melihat ini pasti dia sudah mimisan, Kyuhyun saja yang notabenya tidak terlalu menyukai hal hal yang imut entah kenapa melihat Eunhyuk yang bertingkah imut membuatnya menyukai hal hal berbau perempuan itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung paling daebak!"ujar Eunhyuk mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun yang tertawa senang melihat Eunhyuk senang, namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama saat matanya berpapasan dengan seorang namja yang sama terpaku dengan Kyuhyun pesanan sang namja tersebut berserakan dilantai mengakibatkan pengunjung toko kue tersebut kaget dan menitikan pusat perhatian mereka pada namja yang sedang memandangi Khyuhyun tersebut.

Peluh Kyuhyun bercucuran kala di lihatnya namja tersebut, berulang kali di lihat pun sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya memang benar benar nyata dan tiba tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun terasa sakit seperti di remas. Hal ini pun tak luput dari pandangan Eunhyuk, bergantian ia melihat antara Kyuhyun dan namja yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi apalagi di lihatnya namja itu tengah menangis.

"Kyu-" namja tersebut memanggil Kyuhyun yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan kejadian ini pun bingung dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang berlari menjauh.

"kyuhyuuunnnnn! Jeball"Teriak namja yang berada di toko kue tersebut setelah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut niat nya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun pun urung ketika di lihatnya cincin permata yang melingkar di jari manisnya, Dan namja itu hanya bisa menangis tersedu memandang sedih kearah Kyuhyun dan seorang namja berbajumerah yang tengah menyusulnya.

...

"Hyuung!hah hahh tungguhhh"Jerit Eunhyuk yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih berlari dan terjatuh saat akar pohon beringin yang menjuntai menjerat kakinya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Hyungg!"jerit Eunhyuk yang khawatir menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menekurkan kepalanya memandangi lantai marmer di taman dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Hyung,kau tidak apa apa?apa yang terjadi hyung?"Tanya Eunhyuk panik dan segera mendekati Kyuhyun, mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun terisak, air matanya mengalir deras, ini pertama kali ia melihat Kyuhyun begitu lemah, begitu rapuh.

"H-hyung ,J-jangan membuat ku takut"cicit Eunhyuk yang cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menagis meringkuk di tanah.

"Ke-kenapa?kenapa harus be-bertemu?pembunuh!"Tangis Khyuhyun semakin menjadi membuat Eunhyuk tercekat tak tau harus berbuat apa, di dekatinya Kyuhyun dan di usapnya bahu Kyuhyun membuat Khyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih, tak pernah terlintas di benaknya melihat Kyuhyun begitu rapuh, tanpa berfikir panjang Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di lantai keramik taman kota.

Menurutnya cara ini lah yang bisa ia berikan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, setiap Eunhyuk bersedih atau bahkan menangis ia pasti selalu di tenangkan oleh pelukan, pelukan hangat dari Donghae. Ya Donghae, andai saja ada Donghae di sini pasti dia tau apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Shhh jebal Hyung,tenagkan hati mu, berhentilah menangis Hyung"Ujar Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang terbenam di perut Eunyuk, masih menangis tersedu, Eunhyuk sungguh kehilangan akal, tak tau apalagi yang harus di lakukanya untuk menenangkan Hyungnya. Di kepala Eunhyuk kini entah kenapa terlintas nama Donghae.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya seraya menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih menangis di pelukan Eunhyuk.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun mulai merasa tenang berada di pelukan Eunhyuk, puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ia berada di pelukan wanita maupun pria yang mengaku mencintainya namun tak pernah ia merasakan sehangat ini, setulus ini, senyaman ini sejak terakhir ia mencintai seseorang, kesadaranya semakin menghilang dan tak ia dengarkanlagi suara Eunhyuk yang tengah menenagkan nya, hanya kegelapan yang dirasakannya.

"H-hyung!"Teriak Eunhyuk yang merasakan Kyuhyun merosot dari pelukannya, Eunhyuk memper erat pelukanya agar Kyuhyun tak terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Hae,,bagaimana ini?Hae!"rintih Eunhyuk lirih memanggil nama Donghae berharap ia ada di sana dan membantunya, sungguh dia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukanya, Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri dan dia hanya sendrian di sana, nama Donghae lah yang muncul di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Lee Eunhyuk"

Panggil suara yang sangat di kenal Eunhyuk,Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya dan merasa tuhan menjawab doa nya. "H-Hae,," Ujar Eunhyuk lirih yang sangat di kenal Donghae sebagai nada ia akan menangis, Donghae tercabik antara marah dan lega. Marah mengetahui Eunhyuk menghilang tanpa kabar yang hampir membuatnya gila terlebih ia tengah memeluk laki laki lain dan lega dia telah menemukan namja yang notabenya adalah istrinya dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

"Diam!jika kau mengeluarkan air mata mu aku-" Mata Donghae terbelalak saat di rasakanya Eunhyuk menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat membiarkan Kyuhyun tergeletak lemah di lantai.

"Hae! Kau di sini! Kau di sini! Oh tuhan! Hae! Ini benar benar Hae kan?aku takut sekali Hae!"ujar Eunhyuk menguburkan mukanya dalam dalam di dada bidang Donghae,dia sangat lega Donghae benar benar ada di sana tepat saat dia membutuhkanya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya membalas pelukan Eunhyuk, Melihatnya seperti ini, bergantung padanya seolah olah jika ia melepaskanya Eunhyuk akan hancur seperti gelas yang berserakan di lantai membuat hilang semua rasa amarahnya, menguap tanpa bekas, hanya perasaan yang lega luar biasa yang tertinggal mengetahui Eunhyuk baik baik saja.

"Shh tenang,iya aku di sini"Ujar Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk yang bergetar hebat, kalau boleh jujur jika ia tak mendengar Eunhyuk memanggil namanya tadi ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa saat melihat Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun dari jauh tadi, ada rasa membara di hati Donghae,seakan ia ingin menyeret Eunhyuk dan menghantam Kyuhyun sahabatnya,tapi tidak! Donghae masih mempunyai akal sehat dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Eunhyuk menikmati momentnya bersama Kyuhyun, toh istrinya itu dari dulu memang menyimpan rasa suka terhadap sahabatnya, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala di dengarnya Eunhyuk memanggil namaya dengan panik seakan akan ingin menangis.

Dan benar saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga di lihatnya Khyuhyun terbaring lemah di lantai taman kota dan Eunhyuk yang sekarang terisak di dadanya.

"Hae!aku-aku takut sekali Hae!tadi ada seorang pria yang memanggil hyung dan hy-hyung berlari la-lau menagis dan dia-omo! Hae kau harus menolongnya dia-"

"Eunhyuk..Lee Eunhyuk" Gumam Donghae melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam, disanggahnya wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua telapak tanganya sehingga Eunhyuk menatap manic kelam Donghae yang memberikan rasa aman di hati Eunhyuk.

"Nanti saja menjelaskanya, sekarang aku minta kau tenang dan jangan menangis hmm, aku tak ingin kau kembali sakit. Kau mengerti kan?"ujar Donghae lembut yang di balas dengan anggukan lemah Eunhyuk.

"Bagus, sekarang masuk ke mobil dan pakai jaket tebal yang ada di kursi depan!aku akan membawa Kyuhyun dan kita akan ke rumah sakit"tambah Donghae membelai lembut pipi Eunhyuk menghapus jejak air matanya, sungguh ia benci melihat air mata itu. Tanpa di sadarinya didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk dan di kecupnya kening Eunhyuk yang seketika memejamkan matanya merasakan ketenangan yang perlahan menjalar di setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Donghae berdeham canggung setelah melepaskan ciumanya pada Eunhyuk, ia menyadari apa yang baru saja di lakukanya, mencium kening Eunhyuk!apa dia sudah gila?tidak! tidak! Dia hanya terbawa suasana, mungkin ini adalah ungkapan rasa syukurnya saja menemukan Eunhyuk dengan selamat, ya benar!

"A-ani"Ujar Eunhyuk terbata, jantungnya sangat aneh lagi hari ini, berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya dan perutnya seolah olah di bolak balik oleh ratusan kupu kupu yang terbang.

"Masuklah ke mobil"Ujar Donghae datar memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang bersemu merah, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dan memapahnya ke mobilnya.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya Dokter?"Tanya Donghae seraya merebahkan kepala Eunhyuk di pangkuan Donghae, sejak mereka memasuki rumah sakit Eunhyuk sudah tertidur-pengaruh obat demam yang Donghae berikan- di ruang tunggu cemas menati kabar Khyuhyun.

"Oh Kyuhyun ssi sudah tidak apa apa, dia hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari, sepertinya dia shock dan psikologisnya terganggu,yang di butuhkanya hanyalah sedikit ketenangan"Ujar Dokter tersebut

"Ah, ne terimakasih Dokter"Ujar Donghae membungkukkan badanya di balas dengan senyuman Dokter itu yang memohon diri untuk memeriksa pasien yang lainnya.

"Donghae ah! Bagaimana Kyuhyun?omoo! Eunhyuk kenapa?"Ujar Siwon yang ter engah engah berlari setelah Ia mendapat kabar bahwa sepupunya Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Ya Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dari Siwon.

"Eunhyuk tidak apa apa, kau cemaskan saja sepupu mu"Ujar Donghae membopong Eunhyuk dengan hati hati agar dia tak terbangun. "Aku pulang dulu,ini sudah malam" Tambahnya dingin.

"Oh Donghae ah, ini kurasa bukan punya Khyuhyun"Ujar Siwon menyerahkan plastik berisi makanan ringan yang di temukanya di mobil Kyuhyun saat dia menjemput mobil sepupunya di taman tadi, dia yakin itu bukan milik sepupunya, karna sepupunya tidak suka susu atupun snack.

Donghae melirik plastic yang berisi susu strawberry dan pokapoka chip tersebut, mengangguk pelan ia mengambil plastic tersebut dari tangan Siwon.

"Terimaksih Donghae ah, hati hati di jalan"Ujar Siwon yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan dingin oleh Donghae.

...

"Haee" igau Eunhyuk tersenyum manis membuat Donghae yang menyetir mendenguskan nafasnya geli antara ingin tertawa dan mencubit pipi namja yang merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Donghae yang tengah menyetir.

"Kau benar benar bodoh Eunhyuk"Ujar Donghae sekilas melihat Eunhyuk yang menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman di pangkuan Donghae.

"Apa kau hendak menyuap ku dengan pokapoka ini?"Ujarnya lagi seraya mengigit chips yang sesungguhnya ia gemari.

"Bodoh" lirihnya seraya tersenyum melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat agar lekas sampai di rumah mereka.

...TBC...

Review jusseyo..

Trims yan sudah review , mwmbuat saya senyum-senyum manjyah sendiri ^^


	6. Chapter 6

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 6

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_

Enjoy,

"Kami pulang~~"Ujar namja cantik membawa banyak tas bermerek kelas dunia di susul oleh suami dan besannya.

"Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?"Tanya Hanggeng suami namja cantik yang bernama Heecul sama bingungnya dengan istrinya.

Heecul dan Hanggeng baru saja pulang dari luar negri dan tak satu pun dari anak nya yang menyambut mereka?apa mereka masih tidur?

"Suami ku aku akan melihat ke kamar mereka ne"Ujar Heecul yang di balas dengan anggukan suaminya.

Heecul meletak kan oleh oleh untuk anak dan menatunya di meja ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju kamar anak dan menatunya, dia sungguh sangat rindu pada menantu nya yang menggemaskan di tambah lagi anaknya yang super dingin itu tak pernah membiarkanya berbicara dengan menantunya, alasanya Eunhyuk tidur, Eunhyuk makan, Eunhyuk belajar, cih! Dasar anak berdarah dingin! Hanya ingin menguasai istrinya sendiri.

"Omo mo!"Hecul mebelalakan matanya saat ia membuka pelan pintu kamar tidur Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Di lihat nya Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih tertidur dengan pulas, namun yang membuatnya terkejut bukan fakta bahwa mereka masih tertidur pada jam seperti ini, posisi tidur mereka lah yang membuat Heecul membelalakan matanya.

Donghae tengah mendekap Eunhyuk di pelukanya dan kepala Eunhyuk mendarat di dada bidang suaminya, sementara itu kaki Eunhyuk sempurna melingkar di pinggang Donghae, terlebih lagi Donghae tidak memakai atasan sama sekali. ya Heecul tau sekali jika itu adalah kebiasaan tidur anaknya namun kenyataan mereka sangat nyaman satu sama lain membuat senyuman merekah jelas di wajahnya.

Ini tak bisa di lewatkan, pelan pelan ia tinggal kan kamar mereka agar tak terbagun, segera ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan di peluknya suaminya yang masih memasukan barang bawaan mereka ke rumah.

"Omoo! Ada apa istri ku?kau kelihatan senag sekali, apa kau habis menganggu Eunhyukie?"Tanya Hanggeng yang mengaduh saat istrinya mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Kau ini! Kau fikir kesenangan ku hanya mengganggu Eunhyukie saja!ah kau harus melihat ini suami ku, kau pasti akan terkejut, bawa kamera itu!"Perintah Heecul yang di patuhi dengan segera oleh suami nya itu.

"Omo!"

"Shhhttt! Kau tak mau membangunkan mereka kan suami ku? kita harus merekam nya, Kang in harus melihatnya, kasihan dia masih berkutat di luar negri sana"Ujar Heecul yang seraya merekam anak dan menantunya yang tengah tertidur lelap –masih dalam posisi berpelukan erat.

"Wah ini suatu kemajuan besar!" Ujar Hanggeng di sambut dengan anggukan antusias istrinya yang masih merekam video anak dan menantunya.

...

"Eunhyuk ah, apa kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?"Tanya Kibum terkejut ketika ia menemukan Eunhyuk telah tiba di ruangan kelas mereka, di sertai dengan anggukan Siwon-yang ikut masuk ke kelas Eunhyuk hanya untuk mendapatkan dosis "imut" nya namja berambut blond itu.

Pasalnya sangat jarang sekali melihat Eunhyuk tanpa mengekori Donghae. Bahkan Eunhyuk dengan ajaib nya sampai di kampus dan telah duduk dengan manis di ruangan kelas mereka, biasanya Donghae lah yang sibuk menyeret Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk ada kelas pagi, bahkan jika Donghae tak ada kelas sama sekali.

"Apa kau tak sengaja mencelakai ikan peliharaanya Donghae?"Tebak Siwon membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, tak percaya akan tuduhan yang di berikan hyung nya itu.

"Hyung!tidak seperti itu!"Ujar Eunhyuk pada Siwon, tiba tiba ia mengingat insiden pagi ini dan membuat mukanya memerah.

"Oooh! Kenapa muka mu memerah Eunhyukie?"Tanya Kibum yang mencolek pipi Eunhyuk membuat namja bersemu merah itu membelalakan matanya hampir membuat Siwon mimisan. Sungguh ia tak tahan dengan ke imutan Eunhyuk.

"lagi pula kenapa kau ada di sini Siwon ah?"Tanya kibum membuat Siwon kalang kabut tertangkap basah dan hanya bisa nyengir seraya pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka sambil melambaikan tanganya pada Eunhyuk yang mengerjap kan matanya heran, ia kembali menatap Kibum yang menatapnya seolah meminta jawaban akan pertanyaanya yang belum sempat di jawab.

"I-Ini hari ini terasa panas sekali, gerah"Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengibas ngibaskan tanganya ke wajahnya seolah olah kepanasan yang semakin membuat Kibum bingung.

"Panas?"Tanya Kibum bingung, dia sendiri saja merasa dingin dan memakai jaket tebal, apa Eunhyuk demam lagi?

"Huh?"Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya saat Kibum menempelkan telapak tanganya di kening Eunhyuk berusaha mengukur suhunya.

"Tidak demam kok"Ujar Kibum tak mendeteksi hawa panas di dahi Eunhyuk

"Aku memang tidak sak-oh?"Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya ketika tiba tiba pandanganya menjadi gelap, seseorang melemparkan sesuatu di kepalanya hingga menutupi pandanganya.

"Pakai itu!"Ujar suara yang sangat di kenal Eunhyuk, buru buru Eunhyuk menarik benda yang menutupi kepalanya –yang ternyata adalah jaket tebal miliknya-

"D-donghae?"cicit Eunhyuk terbata, sungguh ia tak berani menatap pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanya itu, sungguh tidak sanggup karna ia merasa malu.

"Pergi tanpa mengenakan jaket di cuaca sedingin ini apa kau mau kembali sakit dan membuat umma khawatir?"Ujar Donghae Dingin menatap Eunhyuk yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Pakai!"Serunya yang langsung di patuhi Eunhyuk, sebenarnya Donghae merasa tidak enak juga melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini, hanya saja kejadian tadi pagi sedikit membuat perasaanya tak menentu, terutama khawatir akan sikap Eunhyuk dalam menghadapinya.

Benar saja Eunhyuk seperti ingin menghindarinya, bahkan pagi ini dia berangkat ke kampus duluan dan tak memakai jaket di cuaca dingin seperti ini. bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Umma dan Appa nya sudah pulang. Bukanya Donghae peduli atau apa, hanya saja kan Donghae juga akhirnya yang repot mengantarkan jaket ke kelasnya!

"Kalian aneh"ujar Kibum yang dari tadi mempethatikan tingkah ganjil Eunhyuk yang seperti menghindari Donghae, tak biasanya Eunhyuk diam dan pasrah begitu saja pada perintah donghae, biasanya ia akan merengek atau sok manja agar Donghae berhenti memerintahnya dengan dingin.

"T-tidak terjadi apa-apa! Sungguh!"Ujar Eunhyuk panik membuat Kibum menaikan alis matanya curiga.

"Aku kan tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian, apa kalian melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak di lakukan?"Tanya Kibum menyipitkan matanya membuat Eunhyuk tersedak.

"Kibum ah, berhentilah mengganggu Eunhyuk"Ujar donghae menepuk nepuk punggung Eunhyuk yang terbatuk.

"Arraseo, ah aku pergi ke kelas Siwon sebentar, si bodoh itu malah membawa tas ku!"Ujar Kibum melenggang keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di kelas berdua. Eunhyuk seketika berubah panik, dia akan dari tadi berusaha untuk menghindari Donghae, tapi ini apa?Kibum penghianat itu malah meninggalkan nya bersama Donghae berdua saja.

"Berhentilah mengigit bibir mu seperti itu!"Ujar Donghae dingin, menghela nafas pelan ia kemudian mengambil kursi yang di duduki Kibum dan meletak kanya di depan Eunyuk dan duduk menghadap namja yang tengah menatap lantai tersebut.

"Lee Eunhyuk, berhentilah menghindari ku! Aku tau kau malu atas kejadian pagi tadi di mana kau men-"

"Haeee! Aku tidak melakukanya! Kau saja yang tidur dekat dekat dan-itu tidak sengaja.."

Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk yang tak dapat melanjutkan kata katanya, sungguh Eunhyuk sangat imut dengan muka nya yang memerah.

"Sudah tak usah di fikirkan, itu hanya insiden kecil. Orang luar negri saja melakukanya sama seperti salaman"Ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mendongakan kepalanya menatap Donghae.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, terlebih kejadian tadi pagi terhitung kecelakaan jadi tak perlu merasa malu"Ujar Donghae dengan muka datar.

"J-jadi Hae menganggapnya begitu?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang harusnya merasa lega,namun entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak seperti ada tangan imaginasi yang meremas jantungnya.

"Tentu saja! Wae?apa kau tidak?apa kau menyukai ku?"Goda Donghae mendekatkan mukanya ke Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya hampir pingsan karna jantungnya tiba tiba mencelos hebat.

"HAE BODOH! Sana pergi!nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas!"teriak Eunhyuk di sertai jeritan kesakitan Donghae yang lengan kirinya telah di cubit dengan sangat keras oleh Eunyuk.

"Auch! Arraseo! Arraseo! Aku akan pergi"Ujar Donghae menahan tawa dan sakitnya secara bersamaan, dia tau Eunhyuk telah kembali seperti biasanya, well cubitan di tanganya lah sebagai penanda bahwa Eunhyuk sudah mulai merasa nyaman kembali denganya.

"Donghae bodoh!"Gumam Eunhyuk menatap tajam punggung Donghae yang kemudian menghilang dari pandanganya saat namja yang tengah mengusap lengan nya yang sakit itu keluar dari kelas Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya seperti bersalaman jika jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini"lirihnya seraya menekan dada kirinya meminta jantungnya untuk berhenti berdetak kencang sementara fikirinya kembali memutar kejadian tadi pagi.

 _Puk_

 _Suara bantal guling yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur itu tak_ _membuat dua namja yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang yang sama_ _,berpelukan mencari kehangatan di sela sela tubuh masing masih tatkala hembusan angin pagi mengahmpiri tubuh tanpa selimut mereka._ _Salahkan Namja yang berbadan lebih kecil bernama Eunhyuk itu,_ _menendang bantal dan selimut mereka dan berakhir di pelukan namja bertubuh atletis yang bernama Donghae._

 _"_ _Mmmh..dingin"Eunhyuk bergumam dalam tidurnya meringkukan badanya memeluk badan kekar donghae._

 _"Hmm_ _sini.."Ujar Donghae menyusupkan tanganya ke bawah tengkuk Eunhyuk menjadikan tanganya bantal untuk menyangga kepala namja berambut blond itu dan mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk lebih dekat dan erat hingga mereka berbagi kehangatan._

 _Puas dengan kehangatan yang di dapatkan mereka pun melanjutkan tidur mereka dengan tenang dan senyuman di bibir kedua namnja yang tertidur pulas itu pun terlukis dengan jelas di wajah mereka._

 _Kriiiiiingggg_

 _Bunyi alarm sudah menadakan pagi telah tiba kedua namja yang tengah tidur sambil berpelukan erat di ranjang mereka pun mulai mengumpulan kesadaran mereka secara perlahan._

 _Eunhyuk,_ _namja berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal,_ _ingin rasanya ia membanting jam waker nya dan berteriak kencang namun apa daya sepertinya mulutnya tak bisa bergerak di karnakan ada benda kenyal yang tengah menyumbat bibirnya._

 _Mhh?apa ini?ujar Eunhyuk dalam hati nya masih memejamkan matanya,_ _di cobanya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya sangat kenyal dan lembut seperti marsmellow,_ _sangat kenyal._ _Tersenyum Eunhyuk mengulum ngulum benda kenyal yang ada di bibirnya berfikir dia masih di dalam mimpinya._

 _Sementara itu Donghae terjaga saat di rasakanya ada yang melumat bibir bawah nya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika di dapatinya Eunhyuk tengah mengulum bibirnya sambil tersenyum senang,_ _masih dengan mata terpejam._ _Donghae terpaku melihat keadaan mereka dimana ia tengah memeluk erat Eunhyuk,_ _apa mereka tidur seperti ini sejak tadi malam?fikirnya,Donghae menarik nafasnya tajam saat Eunhyuk semakin memainkan bibir Donghae._

 _Hei ia laki laki dewasa normal! Siapa yang tidak terpengaruh jika di stimulasi seperti itu?terlebih yang menyesap bibirnya bertampang imut seperti Eunhyuk._

 _"_ _Hyuk b-mh bangun!"Ujar Donghae bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata katanya di tengah kuluman bibir Eunhyuk pada bibirnya._ _Dia harus segera membangunkan Eunhyuk jika tak ingin anggota tubuh lainya terbagun,_ _badanya saja sudah mulai terasa panas._

 _Donghae memutar otaknya dan mendapat ide untuk tidur terlentang saja agar Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan dan bibirnya,_ _mendengus pelan donghae berbaring terlentang berharap pelukan Eunhyuk akan terlepas namun betapa terkaget nya Donghae ketika dengan mudahnya Eunhyuk terseret dan bahkan posisinya kini malah berganti Eunhyuk berada di atas tubuhnya masih asik melumat bibir Donghae._

 _Dengan erangan pelan Donghae bersusah payah untuk mendorong Eunhyuk,_ _bukanya ia tidak kuat,_ _hanya saja ia tak tega mendorong Eunhyuk takut Eunhyuk terbangun dan merasa malu atas perbuatan yang tak di sadarinya ini._

 _Cukup lama menahan akhirnya Donghae menyerah saja dan membalas lumatan Eunyuk lembut,_ _sangat manis tersa bibir plump namja berambut blond tersebut,membuat darah Donghae berdesir,_ _di pagut nya bibir Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya mendesah pelan,_ _cukup membuat Donghae tersadar akan apa yang di lakukanya sehingga namja yang bertubuh atletis tersebut menghentikan kegiatanya,_ _merasa ini tidak benar._

 _Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang merasa marsmellow yang di kulumnya balik mengulum bibirnya tersadar,_ _pelan pelan ia buka matanya dan wajah Donghaelah yang di lihatnya,_ _ini pasti mimpi,_ _di kerjapkan matanya dan masih di dapatinya Donghae._ _Di perhatikanya dengan seksama wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat denganya,_ _begitu nyata_ _,bahkan bibir mereka bersatu,_ _lebih tepatnya ia tengah mengulum bibir bawah Donghae,_ _ini begitu nyata._

 _"_ _Seperti sungguhan"Ujar Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajah nya sedikit dari Donghae namun bibir mereka masih bersatu,_ _di kecup nya bibir tipis itu lagi._

 _"_ _Huh?seperti sungguhan"Ujarnya kembali masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya,_ _sementara itu Donghae yang sedari tadi menahan napasnya akhirnya mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya._

 _"_ _Sudah puas menciumi ku?"Ujar Donghae Dingin membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya,_ _dengan tarikan nafas tajam kesadaran Eunhyuk mulai terkumpul dan betapa kagetnya ia ternyata yang di sangkanya marsmellow adalah bibir Donghae!_

 _Dengan reflek Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae dan tanpa sadah malah berakhir dengan Eunhyuk duduk di tubuh Donghae._

 _"_ _Omo! Apa yang telah ku lakukan?"Ujar Eunhyuk panic membuat Donghae harus bersusah payah menahan desahanya karna jujur saja Eunhyuk yang bergerak panic di atasnya sungguh tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk mengontrol anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya._

 _"_ _H-hyuk! Bisa kah kau beranjak dari tubuh ku?"Ujar Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kembali membelalakan matanya dan beranjak dari tubuh Donghae._

 _"_ _Hae apa?kenapa aku bisa ?apa yang terj-?"_

 _"_ _Apa masih kurang jelas?kau menyerang ku saat aku tertidur,_ _mencium ku dan tidur di atas tubuh ku"Ujar Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk yang mukanya merah padam_ _,sungguh imut seperti kelinci._

 _"_ _A-aku tidak tau,aku fikir itu marsmellow..oh! lagi pula kenapa selimut dan bantal semuanya ada di lantai sebelah sisi mu?ini pasti kau yang lakukan,_ _Hae kan suka kepanasan kalau tidur! Dan tentu saja aku kedinginan dan mengira Hae adalah bantal guling! Ini semua gara gara Hae! Dasar mesuuumm!" teriak Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae dan berlari ke luar kamar meninggalkan Donghae yang tercengang di tuduh begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk._

 _"_ _Hei! Aku korbanya di sini!"seru Donghae frustasi tak terima atas tuduhan Eunhyuk,_ _lihat saja ia harus mandi air dingin pagi ini,_ _salah siapa menyerangnya seperti itu hingga anggota bawahnya juga ikut terjaga._

 _Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang telah mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi membasuh wajahnya berkali kali tak percaya atas apa yang di lakukanya._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?ini sangat memalukan! Bagai mana ini?bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Donghae?malu sekali"rengeknya seraya mengelus dadanya berusaha untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan._

 _..._

"Ahh!iiiislhh! siapa suruh menjatuhkan selimut! Aku kan jadi malu!"

"Eunhyuk?kau yakin kau tidak apa apa?"Tanya Kibum yang kaget mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk di tengah keramaian kafetaria kampus mereka, untung saja kafetaria sedang ramai sehingga teriakan Eunhyuk hanya bisa di dengar oleh beberapa orang yang berada di meja sekitar tempat mereka duduk.

"Huh?anio, mian Kibum ah,aku h-hanya teringat sesuatu hahaha"Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tentu saja tidak gatal menghadapi Kibum yang menyipitkan matanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Entah lah,ku perhatikan sejak pagi ini kau sangat aneh hyuk"Tambah Kibum membuat Eunhyuk panic takut ketahuan.

"Oh Eunhyukie sudah istirahat juga?bukankah kelas kalian istirahat pukul satu?"Tanya Siwon yang baru tiba dan langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Oh Siwon hyung, iya hari ini ada dosen kami yang tidak hadir"Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit lega Siwon datang tepat pada waktunya menyelamatkanya dari tatapan curiga Kibum.

"Oh begitu, sudah pesan makanan?"Tambah Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kibum dan Eunhyuk menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang tengah mereka makan.

"Ah ngomong ngomong mana Donghae?"Tanya Kibum yang hampir membuat Eunhyuk tersedak minumanya.

"Oh Donghae pergi menemani Eunseo, kalau tidak salah menemaninya ke mini market membeli jus kesehatan yang tak di jual di kantin ini"Jawab Siwon mengedik kan bahunya seraya memanggil penjaga kafetaria dan memesan makananya.

"Apa apaan itu! Apa tidak bisa pergi sendiri!"Dengus Kibum yang di amini Eunhyuk di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa Eunhyuk mendengar Donghae pergi dengan Eunseo membuat kupingnya terasa panas.

"Tumben sekali kau tidan minum susu strawberry?"Tanya Siwon yang di bals dengan senyum kecut Eunhyuk.

"Ne, sudah habis, sayang sekali"Ujar Eunhyuk sedih, Kibum yang melihat ini hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu, turut prihatin.

"Oh! Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kabar Khyuhyun hyung?"Tanya Eunhyuk teringat pada orang yang di taksirnya itu.

"Kyuhyun baru saja pulang hari ini, sekarang dia sudah lebih baik"Ujar siwon

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya ke sana?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan Siwon, ini merupakan kesempatan langka untuk berlama lama dengan Eunhyuk fikirnya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada shif paruh waktu, mungkin aku menyusul saja nanti setelah shif ku berakhir"Ujar Kibum yang di sambut gembira oleh Siwon.

"Ya sudah tidak apa apa, Eunhyuk bisa pergi bersama ku saja, kasihan Kyuhyun"bujuk Siwon yang senang sekali melihat anggukan Eunhyuk.

"Iya, baiklah sehabis makan ayo kita ke sana"

"Call!"Teriak Siwon senang, sementara Kibum sibuk memandang sesorang yang baru saja masuk ke kafetaria, hal ini tak luput dari tatapn Siwon dan ia mengikuti arah mata Kibum, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Donghae ah! Ayo bergabung di sini!"teriak Siwon yang hampir membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersedak saat di lihatnya Doghae dan tentu saja Eunseo menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan ya?oppa, kau mau pesan apa?"Tanya Eunseo seraya membuka kaleng minumanya yang ternyata sangat sulit.

"Tidak, kau saja yang pesan aku cukup minum ini saja"Ujar Donghae yang tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang tentu saja di harapkanya.

"Kau melewatkan makan siang mu Hae?itu tidak sehat! Kau bisa sakit nanti"Ceramah Eunhyuk yang melupakan rasa malunya akibat khawatir pada Donghae yang hendak melewatkan makan siangnya.

"Kau sendiri tidak memakan makanan mu dengan lahap"Balas Donghae dingin menatap makanan Eunhyuk yang masih ada setengahya, sejujurnya dia agak sedikit senang meskipun Eunhyuk menghindarinya namun Eunhyuk masih peduli padanya.

"A-aku, itu karna tak ada susu strawberry.."Ujar Eunhyuk terhenti menyadari alasanya yang kekanakan. Donghae tersenyum tipis saat melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, sudah di duganya saat ia melihat mesin minuman kantin yang kehabisan stok susu strawberry pagi tadi, makanya ia pergi bersama Eunseo ke mini market sekalian membelikan Eunhyuk susu yang sangat di gemarinya itu.

"Kalau ada ini sudah cukup?"Tanya Donghae seraya menyodorkan sekotak susu strawberry pada Eunhyuk yang matanya langsung berbinar cerah.

"Ohh! Susu strawberyyyyyy,wahh gumawo Haee"ujar Eunhyuk menyatukan kedua tanganya siap menampung kotak susu yang ada pada Donghae, membuat Siwon ber" aww" ria melihat ke imutan Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya tersenyum singkat dan merobek bagian atas kotak susunya, di ambilnya cangkir minuman Eunhyuk dan di tuangkanya cairan berwarna pink itu lalu di sodorkanya pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum senang.

Eunseo yang melihat ini meremas kaleng minuman kesehatanya, sedari tadi ia susah payah membuka tutup kalengnya Donghae tak menawarkan untuk membukakan kalengnya seperti yang sering di lakukanya dulu, tapi pada Eunhyuk tanpa di minta malah ia membantu membukakan kotak susu Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, bisa tolong buka kan ini?"Ujar Eunseo menyodorkan kaleng minumanya pada Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan acara minum susu kesukaanya.

"Tentu"Ujar Donghae singkat mengambil minuman kaleng Eunseo dan membukanya dengan mudah dan menyerahkanya kembali pada Eunseo.

"Terimakasih oppa"Ujar Eunseo tersenyum senang seraya meminum minumanya sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah meletakkan cangkir susunya, sepertinya kehilangan selera minumnya. Rasakan itu.

"Omo! Eunhyk ah! Lihat itu apa kau sengaja membuat kumis dari susu?omo!"Tawa Kibum pecah saat melihat Eunhyuk dengan bodohnya meninggalkan jejak seperti kumis di bibir nya, sontak Donghae dan Siwon melihat apa yang di tertawakan Kibum.

 _Olmana Olmana do noreul~_

 _Irotge baraman bomyo honja~_

OST drama korea secret garden terngiang di benak Siwon ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk yang hendak menghapus kumis susu nya dengan lengan bajunya, segera ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang sontak membuat Eunhyuk tertegun.

"Janngan! nanti kau bisa mengotori lengan baju mu!apa kau sengaja menggoda pria tampan seperti ku untuk melakukan ini?"Tanya Siwon berusaha mengikuti perkataan pemeran utama drama kesukaannya itu.

"Eh?melakukan apa?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya.

"seperti ini"Ujar siwon yang membelai pipi Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wajah Eunhyuk hendak meniru adegan romantis di drama kesukaanya itu.

"Nah sudah bersih"Ujar Donghae tiba tiba menyeka Kumis susu Eunhyuk denagn jempolnya membuat Siwon terpaku adegan kesukaanya gagal oleh sahabanya yang dinngin itu. Hampir saja Donghae kehilangan nafas nya saat di lihatnya Siwon yang tengah membelai pipi Eunhyuk apalagi sepertinya ia hendak mencium Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengagalkanya Donghaeeeeee! Auch! Kenapa kau memukul ku Kibum?"Ringis Siwon setelah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya oleh Kibum.

"Kau saja yang mesum memanfaatkan kepolosan Eunhyuk!"Ujar Kibum membuat Siwon memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin besikap romantis saja, iya kan Eunhyuk?"Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat makin bingung tak mengerti dan hanya mengedik kan bahunya kembali menegak cairan kesukaanya itu.

"Oh! Ini sudah jam 2, Hyung ayo kita pergi"Ujar Eunhyuk menarik lengan baju Siwon yang membuat Donghae mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Donghae dingin

"Apa Hae mau ikut?Hae ada acara hari ini?"Tanya Eunhyuk berharap Donghae bisa ikut menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, bukankah hari ini kita hendak ke toko piano aku benar benar membutuhkan mu untuk memilih piano yang bagus"Potong Eunseo yang di balas dengan anggukan Donghae.

"Ah, sepertinya Hae sibuk hari ini, ya sudah aku dan Siwon hyung saja yang pergi, Kibum bagaimana?"Tanya Eunhyuk menghawatirkan Kibum sahabatnya.

"Oh, aku langsung berangkat ke tempat kerja saja"Ujarnya tersenyum manis membuat Eunhyuk lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, well kami berangkat duluan,akan aku sampaikan salam kalian pada Kyuhyun"Ujar Siwon dengan semangat.

Sementara itu Donghae terpaku mendengar perkataan Siwon, jadi mereka hendak menjenguk Kyuhyun orang yang di sukai istrinya itu. Eunhyuk akan pergi mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan berangkat bersama dengan orang yang baru saja hendak menciumnya.

Cih! Peduli apa dia!

"Bukan urusan ku!"Gumam Donghae mendengus kesal menatap tangan Siwon yang merangkul bahu Eunhyuk. Tiba tiba saja rasanya ia ingin merobek robek tangan sahabatnya itu.

Entahlah.

...

...-TBC-...

Anyeong,,

Chap 6,,betapa sulitnya untuk posting hari ini,, jadi tolong reviewnya ya, sebagai penghibur hati,, trims


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu

berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?  
Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan

,typos,mpreg?

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_

Enjoy,

"Siwon hyung, apakah kau keberatan jika menceritakan kenapa Kyuhyun hyung bersikap seperti itu ketika ia bertemu seseorang di café itu?"Ujar Eunhyuk tiba tiba membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"Tanya Eunhyuk menatap Siwon yang tengah menyetir mobil kesayanganya.

"Uh?mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menceritakanya Eunhyukie ah, "Ujar Siwon cemas membuat Eunhyuk kecewa.

"Ah,,arraseo"Ujar Eunhyuk pelan, jujur saja ia merasa kecewa atas jawaban Siwon, namun ia juga tak punya hak untuk mendesaknya.

Siwon yang melihat Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya dengan lemas merasa iba dan tak tahan melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah namja berambut blond itu, mungkin memang benar Eunhyuk sangat menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Err, baiklah, tapi kau jangan cerita pada Khyuhyun okay?"Ujar Siwon yang menceritakan sejarah kisah cinta kyuhyun.

...

"Hei kenapa kau malah menundukkan kepala mu?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung saat di dapatinya Eunhyuk yang tertunduk sedari awal ia tiba dengan Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun langsung mengarah ke Siwon yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa kau mengganggunya Siwon?"

"A-tidak! Tentu saja tidak"Ujar Siwon tak terima atas tuduhan Kyuhyun. "Oh, aku ke dapur dulu membuat minuman untuk kita, hehehehe"Tambah Siwon yang segera melarikan diri dari kamar Kyuhyun, ia takut ketahuan jika sebenarnya Eunhyuk terdiam setelah ia menceritakan kisah cinta Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Siwon yang mencurigakan hanya mendesah tak puas, pandannganya kembali tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang sibuk bermain dengan ujung bajunya, entah kenapa melihat Eunhyuk bermuka sedih seperti itu membuat hatinya tak enak, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat erat.

"Eunhyukie, kenapa diam saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan nada lebih lembut, jujur saja ia tak tahan melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Tidak apa apa Hyung, ha-hanya saja aku sangat lega Hyung baik baik saja"Ujarnya memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih sedikit lemas, terlihat dari mukanya yang agak pucat, di tambah lagi cerita Siwon tadi, Eunhyuk sungguh iba melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini membuat hyung kaget saja, menjenguk hyung malah diam saja dan tak berkata apa apa di tambah muka sedih mu itu, sudah hyung tidak apa apa,, kau pasti sangat terkejut"Ujar Kyuhyun membelai rambut Eunhyuk lembut yang di ikuti oleh anggukan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf ya Eunhyukie"ujar kyuhyun lagi

"Ne gwencana Hyung, tapi maukah hyung berjanji tak akan sakit lagi?"Tanya Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bertatapan dengan muka Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Arasseo"Ujar Kyuhyun lembut seraya membelai rambut Eunhyuk dengan lembut, sungguh mana tahan ia menolak permintaan namja manis satu ini.

"Aigooo ada apa ini, aku pergi sebentar kalian asik asikan tersenyum, kau membuat ku cemburu Eunhyukie"Ujar Siwon seraya meletakan baki berisi 3 gelas minuman yang di buatnya, sungguh ia lega saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah tak muram ditambah Senyuman lembut yang akhirnya melekat juga di wajah Kyuhyun, sejak kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak pernah tersenyum, baru hari inilah ia tersenyum dan sangat mudah di tebak semua ini karna Eunhyuk yang dapat menghadirkan senyuman di wajah orang lain.

"Berhentilah menggoda Eunhyukie Siwon ah"timpal Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dengan dramatisnya menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau khayalan yang sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terkekeh geli akan tingkah konyolnya.

"Siwon hyung pabo~"kekeh Eunhyuk membuat mata Siwon membelalak di susul gelak tawa Kyuhyun tak tahan mendengar celetukan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Mwo?,,,Eunhyukie kejam terhadap hyuuuungg~"rengek Siwon menambah kekehan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sukses membully Siwon.

Ding dong~

Tawa ke tiga namja di dalam kamar itu pun terhenti tatkala suara bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi keras.

"Sepertinya ada tamu, siapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun melirik Siwon yang mengedik kan bahunya menandakan ia tak tau menau siapa tamu mereka kali ini.

"Biar aku saja yang buka Hyung"tawar Eunhyuk yang segera berlari kearah pintu sebelum Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

Ding doong~

"Ne, sebentar"teriak Eunhyuk seraya berlari kecil menghampiri pintu rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun,dengan cepat ia membuaka pintunya.

"Selamat dat- oh?Hae?apa yang yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang tiba tiba penuh semangat saat mengetahui Suaminya lah yang ada di depanya saat ini.

Seketika Donghae yang tertregun disambut langsung oleh Eunhyuk melayangkan fikiranya kembali ke setengah jam yang lalu.

 _Bunyi gesekan rem mobil dan aspal jalan raya terdengar memekikkan telinga,_ _Eunseo dan Donghae terhempas dari tempat duduk mereka,_ _beruntung ada sabuk pengaman yang selalu mereka pakai._ _Eunseo menatap nanar jalan raya yang sepi tak percaya apa yang terjadi barusan,_ _dia fikir dia akan kehilangan nyawanya,_ _sementara itu Donghae meremas erat stir mobilnya sadar akan kebodohan yang di lakukanya,_ _hampir saja ia membunuh dirinya dan Eunseo._

 _Imaginasi gilanya hampir saja membunuh mereka,_ _yah Donghae kehilangan kendali saat otaknya membayangkan Eunhyuk dan siwon yang sedang berciuman di mobil siwon,_ _tentu saja itu tanpa di sadarinya,_ _fakta bahwa Eunhyuk semobil dengan siwon benar benar membuat otaknya gila._

 _Berkat Hp Eunhyuk yang tidak aktif,_ _yah sepanjang perjalanan Donghae sibuk menelepon Eunhyuk namun betapa gusarnya ia ketika ia mendapati handphone Eunhyuk yang tidak aktif._ _Bukanya ia cemburu atau apa,_ _hanya saja ia ingin mengecek apakah Eunhyuk sudah sampai di rumah Kyuhyun atau belum._

 _"_ _Oppa,,a-ada apa?"Tanya Eunseo gugup seraya melihat Donghae yang masih tak bergeming menatap jalan raya sambil menekan handsfree yang ada di telinganya,_ _sungguh ia sangat kaget dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang,_ _sejak mereka berangkat Donghae seperti kehilangan moodnya,_ _sebenarnya siapa yang di telepon nya sedari tadi?_

 _"_ _Bisakah kita menunda pergi ke toko piano nya hari ini?"ujar Donghae tiba tiba membuat Eunseo membelalakan matanya._

 _"_ _W-wae oppa?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke halte bus terdekat"Ujar Donghae Dingin,_ _fikiranya terbang ke Eunhyuk kembali_ _,bagaimana jika ia tertidur di mobil Siwon dan Eunhyuk tanpa sadar menciumnya seperti ia mencium Donghae?dan siwon sengaja mematikan handphone Eunhyuk?_

 _"_ _K-kau hendak ke mana oppa?bukankah kau sudah berj-"_

 _"_ _Kyuhun"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Menjenguk Kyuhyun"ujar Donghae datar masih sibuk dengan hansdsfree nya._

 _Dada Eunseo bergemuruh, menjenguk Kyuhyun?bukankah saat Siwon dan Eunhyuk menawarkan ia menolak?lalu kenapa tiba tiba?Sungguh Eunseo tak mengerti jalan fikiran Donghae saat ini, di liriknya layar ponsel Donghae yang tengah tergeletak di sampingnya, betapa sakitnya hati Eunseo saat nama Eunhyuk terpampang di layar handphonenya, jadi sedari tadi Donghae mencoba menelepon Eunhyuk?_

 _"_ _Baiklah oppa, aku ikut" Ujar Eunseo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan asal oleh Donghae yang masih sibuk menekan nekan hansfree nya dan mengumpat ketika tak ada jawaban dari telepon yang di tuju nya._ _Hal ini tentu saja tak luput dari pandangan Eunseo yang sedari tadi menahan amarahnya._ _Sungguh ia benci pada namja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu._

 _..._

"Tentu saja menjenguk Kyuhyun"ujar Donghae datar tak suka melihat wajah ceria Eunhyuk yang pasti karna Eunhyuk akhirnya telah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya Kyuhyun.

"Bukanya Hae menemani Eunseo noona?"Tanya Eunhyuk getir

"Apa hanya kau saja yang boleh menjenguk Kyuhyun?"Ujar Donghae mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, apa dia benar benar menyukai Kyuhyun hingga dia rela jika suaminya pergi dengan wanita lain?Dengan gusar Donghae melenggang masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terpaku akan sikap dingin suaminya itu.

"Ada apa sih denganya?"Gumam Eunhyuk sebal hendak menutup pintu rumah Kyuhun, belum sempat ia menutupnya seseorang menahan daun pintu mahoni itu sehingga membuat Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Anyeong"

Senyuman wanita menyebalkan bernama Eunseo benar benar menurunkan semangat Eunhyuk, baru saja ia senag Donghae datang ke sini, ah tentu saja mereka datang bersama. Membalas senyum Eunseo singkat Eunhyuk memperbolehkan wanita yang di sukai suaminya itu masuk dengan anggun dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

...

"Silahkan di minum" Ujar Siwon seraya memberikan teh hangat pada Donghae dan Eunseo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Donghae.

"Terimakasih Siwon ssi"Ujar Eunseo tersenyum tipis seraya menyeruput tehnya, sesekali ia melirik ke Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeruput teh nya, ia melirik Kyuhyun bukan karna apa, hanya saja dari tadi ia memperhatikan Donghae sepertinya menatap tajam pada gelas yang tengah di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Omo, gelasnya imut sekali Kyuhyun ssi"Ujar Eunseo basa-basi

"Ah, ne? gelas ini? Tentu saja, seimut orang yang memberikanya"Ujar Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang hampir tersedak membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Sementara Donghae yang membaca situasi menggenggam erat cangkir teh nya.

"Wah ternyata di beri oleh orang special, aku tidak pernah tau kau menyukai seseorang Kyuhyun ssi" Ujar Eunseo.

"Tentu saja" Tambah Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sekali jika ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sungguh sangat imut. Hal ini tak luput dari pandangan Eunseo yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum puas.

"Ah aku lupa! Aku ada janji dengan Sunbae ku, Kyuhyunie tak apa aku tinggal ya?"Ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba ingat akan janjinya siang ini. Well salahkan dirinya yang begitu terlarut atas kehadiran Eunhyuk yang begitu imut ini.

"Ne, lagi pula aku sudah merasa baikan"Ujar Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga ada keperluan" Ujar Donghae memohon diri untuk pamit, jujur saja entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya begitu berbunga bunga berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Hae sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk agak kaget, pasalnya Donghae berada di sini tak kurang dari 10 menit.

"Apa kau mau tinggal di sini?"Tanya Donghae dingin membuat eunhyuk mengerjap kaget dan buru-buru berdiri mengikuti Donghae.

"Ah, Kyuhyun hyung, aku pulang dulu ya, kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu hyung"Ujar Eunhyuk sopan seraya membungkukan badanya.

"Ne tentu saja Eunhyukie, apa lagi kau datang menjengukku seperti ini aku akan segera cepat sembuh" Tambah Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk dan membuat pipi Eunhyuk merona merah-yang tentu saja membuat Donghae geram.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga pulang, cepat sembuh Kyuhyun ssi" ujar Eunseo yang sedari berusaha menyembunyuikan senyumanya, well setdaknya dia bisa tau bahwa Eunhyuk sepertinya menyukai Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja Eunseo dengan senang hati akan memuluskan jalan Eunhyuk untuk bersatu bersama Kyuhyun sehingga Donghae akan menjadi miliknya.

...

"Eunhyukie, bagaimana jika kau bersama _hyung_ saja? _Hyung_ masih ingin berlama lama dengan Eunhyukie, biar nanti _hyung_ antarkan pulang"tawar Siwon memelas terhadap Eunhyuk yang baru saja memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu repot repot! Eunhyuk bersama ku. Kau antarkan saja Eunseo, jalan kalian kan searah. Tidak apa kan Eunseo?"Ujar Donghae dingin pada Eunseo yang terpaku tak percaya Donghae menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Siwon saja.

"Ah, n-ne"Ujar Eunseo dengan nada kecewa melangkah menuju mobil Siwon.

"Maaf hyung ak-"

"Segera masuk ke mobil sekarang Eunhyuk!"Seru Donghae memotong Eunhyuk yang hendak meminta maaf pada Siwon, yang tentu saja langsung di patuhi Eunhyuk yang di susul oleh Donghae yang segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan Siwon dan Eunseo.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan pria dingin itu?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya akan sikap Donghae yang sulit di tebak.

...

"Haee~ kenapa diam saja?"Ujar Eunhyuk merengek seraya mengoyang goyangkan tangan Donghae yang tengah menyetir, terang saja Eunhyuk tak tahan sepajang perjalanan donghae hanya diam tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun.

Well, Donghae diam bukan tanpa alasan, sejujurnya ia merasa marah pada Eunhyuk karna posnselnya yang tak dapat di hubungi sedari tadi hingga membuatnya khawatir di tambah lagi gelas strawberry miliknya ternyata gelas couple nya dengan Kyuhyun? Yah bukanya ia cemburu, tapi tetap saja itu menjengkelkan.

"Ya! Apa kau mau kita berdua mati?lepaskan tangan mu!"seru Donghae berusaha konsentrasi pada jalan raya, well sikap manja Eunhyuk di tambah bibirnya yang di majukan pertanda ia sedang merajuk sunggguh suatu pemandangan yang sulit untuk di hindari namun demi keselamatan mereka Donghae tak mau tergoda akan pemandangan itu.

"Tapi dari tadi Hae mengacuhkan ku, apa aku berbuat salah Hae?apa aku salah bicara?apa ada perkataan ku yang membuat Hae marah?apa sikap ku membuat Hae jengkel?apa-"

Decit sura rem mobil terdengar seketika saat Donghae menghentikan mobil yang mereka kendarai secara pelan dan sontak memotong kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Eung?kenapa kita berhenti Hae?"Ujar Eunhyuk heran, merasa agak senang setidaknya Donghae sedang menatapnya saat ini pertanda ia telah menarik perhatian si pangeran dingin itu. Sementara itu Donghae yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan diri dari keimutan Eunhyuk akhirnya mengalah, ia tatap lekat-lekat Eunhyuk yang terlihat memelas, bibirnya yang maju mundur seolah olah bergerak bak slow motion.

"Hae masih tak mau bicara pada ku? Apa aku sesalah itu?Hae jangan diam sajaaa, ayolah berhenti menatap ku sedingin itu, bicaralah Hae~ kalau Hae diam saja aku jadi sedih Haee~apa hae mau aku menag-Mpphhh!"

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget tatkala di rasakanya bibir Donghae menempel sempurna di bibir plumpnya, sisitim syaraf di otaknya mulai bekerja dan ia mengerjapkan matanya dan bibir Donghae masih disana. Ini bukan mimpi!

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk lembut membuat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, tanpa sadar ia pun membalas ciuman Donghae dengan lembut, waktu seakan berhenti saat bibir Donghae mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya dan menyesap pelan bibir bawahnya, kembang api di kepala Eunhyuk meletus indah sama seperti saat tahun baru tiba, sangat indah sekali, sungguh dua insan yang tengah berpagutan mesra ini benar benar terbuai.

DIINNN!

Suara klakson mobil yang berada di belakang mereka menyadarkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang seketika melepaskan ciuman mereka, seperti di siram air dingin mereka baru menyadari apa yang terjadi, bahkan wajah Eunhyuk hampir membiru karna sampai saat ini ia masih menahan nafasnya dan jangan Tanya jantungnya yang tengah bedregup sangat kencang sehingga ia yakin Donghae pun pasti dapat mendengarnya.

"Pabo ya! Apa kau mau mati tercekik?bernafaslah!"Seru Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya pada jalan raya dan terus berkonsentrasi menyetir meskipun jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Entah setan apa yang yang menghampiri Donghae barusan sehingga iya tanpa pikir panjang mencium Eunhyuk seperti itu, salahkan bibir Eunhyuk yang begitu menggoda ketika ia sedang merajuk bak anak kecil yang di ambil permennya.

"Haaahhhh,," Eunhyuk menghirup oksigen sedalam-dalamnya setelah tersadar untuk kembali bernafas, sungguh ia seperti merasa terkena penyakit komplikasi saking terkejutnya. otaknya mulai bekerja dan menolehkan wajahnya ke Donghae yang menatap jalan raya, terlihat Donghae juga sama terkejutnya.

"Ta,,ta-tadi Ha-Hae ki-kiss-"

"OHOH! Diam! A-apa kau mau ku bungkam seperti itu lagi?"ancam Donghae yang segera di tanggapi Eunhyuk dengan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat tak mau mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ehem! Kau lebih cocok seperti itu, lain kali tak boleh secerewet itu lagi mengerti?" Tanya Donghae yang di jawab dengan anggukan keras oleh Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae tersenyum puas seraya mengendarai mobil nya meuju rumah mereka.

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah bersikap seperti anak kecil yang cerewet pada orang lain selain aku, mengerti?!" Tambah Donghae tiba-tiba di sertai semburat kemerahan di pipinya, entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mengeluarkan kata kata seperti itu , yang jelas ia tak mau laki-laki lain menyerang istrinya tiba-tiba seperti yang di lakukanya tadi.

"Ne..eh?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mendongak tak percaya setelah mencernma kata-kata Donghae barusan dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Ada apa ini? Batin Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

...

...TBC...

Update pendek menjelang pindahan ^^,,,

Karna saya menyukai semua review kalian, meskipun saya besok pindahan tapi sya sempatkan update ^^

Review juseyo..


	8. Chapter 8

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 8

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_

Enjoy,

SECRET MARRIAGE

Chapter 8

"OMOO HYUKIEEEEE…kau sudah pulang, umma sangat kangen pada mu sayang"

jeritan namja cantik memekikan telingan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang baru saja tiba di rumah, belum lagi tersadar dari jeritan _Umma_ nya Eunhyuk limbung hampir terjatuh akibat dari tubrukan _umma_ nya yang membabi buta, untung saja rangkulan dari namja cantik itu kuat sehinnga Eunhyuk tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya lantai rumah mereka.

" _Umma_ ~ Hyukie juga kangen _umma,_ kapan _umma_ tiba?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh saat di rasakanya ciuman bertubi-tubi yang di hadiahkan Heecul di seluruh wajahnya.

"Ya! _Umma_!"Donghae menarik Eunhyuk saat Heecul hendak mencium bibir nya, umma nya benar benar keterlaluan.

"Kau!Lee Donghae anak durhaka! Posesif sekali kau! Sudah tidak mau mempertemukan ku dengan Hyukie juga tidak di bolehkan menciumnya!"Marah heecul pada anak nya yang di sambut dengan gelengan dari hanggeng suaminya, well jujur saja Heecul memang agak terlalu berlebihan barusan tapi anaknya juga salah sih.

"Eh?"Eunhyuk mengerjap bingung memandang secara bergantian antara _umma_ nya dan Donghae.

" _Umma_ mu yang malang ini sudah sejak kemarin di rumah sayang, tapi saat kami tiba kau tertidur pulas di pelukan Donghae dan saat _umma_ dan _appa_ mu istirhat kau malah sudah pergi ke kampus"Ujar Heecul sedih kembali memeluk Eunhyuk yang sontak membelalak kan matanya di tambah Donghae yang terbatuk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan _umma_ nya.

"Tapi umma senang menemui kalian dalam posisi seperti itu, umma harap lain kali saat umma ke kamar kalian umma menemukan kalian berdua tak berbusana" tambah Heecul

"UMMA!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae teriak bersamaan, muka mereka langsung memerah sangat malu akan perkataan _umma_ mereka barusan.

"Sudahlah _yeobo_ , berhenti menggoda mereka, Hyukiee _appa_ sangat kangen pada mu sayang"Ujar Hanggeng merebut Eunhyuk dari pelukan Heecul dan memeluk menantunya yang imut dengan rasa sayang.

" _Yeobooo_ ~ aku kan masih kangen Hyukiee"Rengek Heecul manja membuat Donghae memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Sebenarnya anak _umma_ itu siapa sih?"Ketus Donghae, dia bukanya iri pada perhatian orang tuanya pada Eunhyuk, itu hal yang sangat wajar mengingat Eunhyuk yang begitu manis dan imut tapi entah kenapa mereka yang terlalu memonopoli Eunhyuk hanya untuk mereka membuat Donghae sebal.

"Omo! Kau cemburu pada perhatian kami terhadap Hyukie?"Tanya Heecul pura-pura kaget, padahal dia tau sendiri jawabanya.

"Mwo? Aku? Cemburu? _umma_ bermimpi?"balas Donghae Ketus

"Well berarti kau cemburu karna _umma_ dan _appa_ memonopoli istri mu hanya untuk kami seorang?"Tebak Heecul yang membuat Donghae hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"A-apa? _U-umma_ mengada-ada! Aku mau tidur saja!"Elak Donghae khawatir ketahuan, sungguh mengerikan _umma_ nya itu, selalu bisa tau apa yang ada di benak Donghae, bergidik ngeri Donghae buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan _umma_ nya.

"Aigoo anak itu bena-benar"Gelak Heecul di sertai senyuman penuh arti dari Hanggeng, sementara itu Eunhyuk yang berada di pelukan Hanggeng hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, ia juga sudah merasa ngantuk dan ingin menyusul Donghae saja.

" _umma, appa_ , sepertinya aku juga sudah mengantuk, aku ke kamar dulu ya, _umma_ dan _appa_ juga harus beristirahat kan?"Ujar Eunhyuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hanggeng dan menerima kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya.

"Arraseo, beristirahatlah sayang, kau tampak lelah. Ah! kau tidak lupa kan dua minggu lagi Donghae berulang tahun?kita akan mengadakan acara di vila kita di pedesaan, jangan lupa mengajak teman akrab mu untuk ikut ya sayang"Ujar Heecul menciuum pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ne umma, tentu saja aku tidak lupa"Ujar Eunhyuk tersenum dan balas mencium pipi Heecul dan Hanggeng , lalu segera menuju kamar nya. Well bagaimana ia lupa jika ia sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Donghae, diam-diam ia sudah membeli alat dan bahan untuk membuat sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Aigoo, kau lihat suami ku, ku rasa rencana kita untuk mendekatkan mereka tak sia-sia, lihat saja si anak dingin itu menampakan rasa posesif nya yang telah lama hilang" Ujar Heecul sambil menatap sayang punggung Eunhyuk yang baru saja menghilang masuk ke kamar nya.

"Kau benar istri ku, sebaiknya di vila nanti hubungan mereka akan semakin membaik"Ujar Hanggeng sambil memeluk isrtinya.

"Ku harap juga seperti itu _yeobo_ "tambah Heecul tersenyum penuh arti.

...

"Waah segarnyaaaa~"ujar eunhyuk seraya menegak air putih dengan gelas strawberry nya, terang saja ia merasa segar setelah hampir terkena serangan jantung barusan, bagaimana tidak, sepertinya tidur di sebelah Donghae merupakan cara tercepat ia terkena serangan jantung, lagi-lagi ia terbangun di pelukan Donghae yang bertelanjang dada, sungguh membuat kaget saja.

Untung saja _self control_ nya sudah mulai terasah sehingga ia tak perlu menjerit dan berakir menendang atau menampar donghae yang tak tau apa-apa, salah Eunhyuk juga sih yang tak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu sehingga Donghae lah yang menjadi korbanya. Jadilah pada pagi ini ia bangun dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan nya pada Donghae diam-diam agar ia tak membangunkan si pangeran dingin itu.

"Haahh" Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya seraya mengurut dada kirinya yang masih berdetak kencang, di tegaknya lagi air putih yang ada di gelas strawberry nya yang menambah kesegaran air putih di pagi yang segar ini.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun?"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Eunhyuk terbatuk saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya, buru-buru di letakanya gelas di meja dan tangan kirinya memukul mukul dadanya yang sesak akibat tersedak air yang di minumnya tadi.

"Ya! Kau tak apa?ceroboh sekali!" Seru Donghae si pelaku kejahatan yang dengan paniknya menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk pelan untuk membantunya merasa lebih baik, bukanya mendapatkan senyuman, Donghae malah di hadiahi _death glare_ dari namja yang tengah terbatuk menahan sakit di sampingnya.

"Salah Hae mengagetkan ku saja! Ahh rasanya sakit sekali"Keluh Eunhyuk yang masih memberikan Donghae _death glare_ yang mirip dengan anak kucing yang sedang kesal, lucu sekali! Sehingga membuat Donghae tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum?astaga Hae! Tega sekali!"seru Eunhyuk kesal seraya memajukan bibirnya di sertai kerut keningnya yang menambah kesan manis pada namaja yang berambut blond itu.

 _Click click_

"Hae! Kenapa malah megambil foto ku?"Tanya Eunhyuk bertambah kesal saat di sadarinya Donghae malah sibuk menjepret iphone nya di depan muka Eunhyuk.

"Lihat! Ekspresi mu sama dengan anak kucing yang sedang kesal ini" Ujar Donghae menunjukan hasil jepretanya yang di bandingkan dengan foto anak kucing putih yang bermuka kesal.

"Omo, kucingnya lucu sekali~"Ujar Eunhyuk senang, tiba-tiba saja rasa kesalnya menghilang setelah melihat foto yang di tunjuknan Donghae padanya.

"Lucu kan?tentu saja, sama lucunya dengan ekspresi mu"Ujar Donghae menahan tawanya saat Eunhyuk memukul bahunya sebal.

"Ah! Hae ini,, aku tak akan bisa marah pada mu, kau curang sekali, setidaknya minta maaf lah pada ku kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak"Tambah Eunhyuk yang di sertai tawa Donghae yang gemas pada kepolosan istrinya.

"Arraseoo, miaaaann~" Ujar Donghae mendekatkan muka mereka seraya mencubit pelan pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas, seakan waktu berhenti Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat di tatapnya wajah Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, fikiranya pun melayang saat Donghae menciumnya kemarin, membuat jantungnya kembali bergemuruh kencang.

 _Hik_

 _Hik_

 _Hik_

"Oh? Kau kenapa?"Tanya Donghae yang semakin medekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk, segera Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya sambil meremas dadanya.

"An- _hik_ ani, _hik_ aku _hik_ , air _hik_.."ujar Eunhyuk terbata seraya menyerahkan geals strawberrynya pada Donghae, jantungnya saja belum berhenti bergemuruh sekarang cegukan?oh ya ampun,, bahaya sekali dekat-dekat dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengambil botol minuman di kulkas dan mengisi gelas Eunhyuk dengan air, di tatapnya Eunhyuk yang menegak air putih dengan gelas yang identik dengan punya Kyuhyun, membuatnya mendengus sebal.

 _Hik_

 _Hik_

 _Hik_

Cegukan Eunhyuk masih ada meskipun ia telah minum dua gelas, Donghae yang melihatnya pun kasihan dan menemukan satu ide.

"ya, kau mau sembuh kan?"Tanya nya yang di balas dengan anggukan Eunhyuk yang masih saja menggenggam gelas baru nya.

"Bersiaplah"Ujar Donghae yang mendekat kearah Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba membuat jantung Eunhyuk kembali mencelos, pasalnya wajah mereka tak lebih dari 1 cm sehingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Donghae di mukanya.

"Boo!"kejut Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang memundurkan wajahnya takut tercium oleh Donghae yang mengakibatkan kepalanya terantuk dinding dan kehilangan keseimbanganya dalam memegang gelasnya.

PRANGGG!

"Oh! Gelas ku!eotokke? gelasnya pecah!" Jerit Eunhyuk panic saat bunyi pecahan gelas mengejutkanya, di rainhya gelas yang tangkai dan pinggiranya telah pecah, jelas sudah tak bisa di pakai lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak bisa di pakai lagi" Ujar Eunhyuk sedih, Donghae yang tak menyangka kejadianya akan menjadi sebaik-er seburuk ini pun hanya menepuk punggung Eunhyuk pertanda ia simpati atas kehilanganya.

"Ini salah mu Hae! Kenapa kau membuat ku terkejut seperti itu, lihat kan jadi pecah begini!"Omel Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya, entah kenapa melihat gelas itu pecah hatinya sangat lega sekali.

"yah, kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada ku, setidaknya cegukan mu sudah hilang"Ujar Dongahe dingin.

"Ah, benar juga, ini sudah hilang!ah tapi tetap saja sayang sekali gelasnya" keluh Eunhyuk kembali.

"Yah! Aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus lagi dari itu!"Ujar Donghae yang mulai agak emosi melihat Eunyuk bersedih hati terhadap gelas sialan itu.

"Kau ini, bukanya merasa bersalah tapi malah berteriak, tapi janji ya,, kau akan membelikan ku yang bagus" Ujar eunhyuk tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya merasa senag gelasnya akan dig anti oleh Donghae.

"Ehem! Tentu saja, kau pegang janji seorang pria!"Tambah Donghae pura-pura bersikap cool, sebenarnya perutnya agak tergelitik saat di lihatnya senyum Eunhyuk yang merekah barusan.

"Okey!call!"Lompat Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil

"Kau kenapa tak bersiap-siap pagi ni?"Tanya Donghae yang merasa heran sedari tadi di lihatnya Eunhyuk masih memakai pyjama nya.

"Aku tak ada kelas pagi ini, nanti siang baru aku ke kampus, Kibum akan menjemputku nanti. Bukan kah Hae ada kelas hari ini?"Tanya Eunhyuk sambil membersihkan pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Ah, ne. _Umma_ dan _appa_ kemana?"

"Ah, tadi aku menemukan memo di kulkas, _umma_ bilang _appa_ dan dia akan lari pagi di taman kota"Ujar Eunhyuk yang masih mengumpulkan pecahan gelasnya, tidak terlalu buruk sih hanya tangkai dan pinggirnya saja, mungkin tak bisa di pakai untuk minum tapi masih bisa menjadi hiasan cantik.

"Ah, arraseo! Ya! Hentikan bermain dengan pecahan kaca itu, tangan mu bisa terluka bodoh!"Ujar Donghae sambil membalikan badan nya meninggal kan Eunhyuk dan bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Salah siapa ini terjatuh?"berang Eunhyuk pada punggung Donghae dan melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Persis seperti anak kucing yang sedang kesal.

...

"wah! Selesai~" Ujar Eunhyuk mengagumi hasil karya nya, well sebenarnya untuk mengisi watu kosong Eunhyuk sedari tadi mencoba untuk menempel kembali gagang gelas strawberry nya, ia akan membuat gelas itu menjadi pot cantik.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik Marcus ssi"ujar Eunhyuk pada kaktus imut yang baru saja di tanam nya di gelas dan meletakkanya di dekat jendela agar terkena cahaya matahari.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Umma dan appa belum pulang, jam kuliah juga masih lama, ah tentu saja merajut hadiah untuk Hae!"Eunhyuk menjentik kan tanganya dan segera berlari kekamarnya, segera di raihnya alat dan bahan rajutan di tempat persembunyian Eunhyuk sehingga tak ketahuan Donghae.

"Semoga saja ini akan benar-benar hangat, warna biru sangat cocok untuk Donghae"Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai merajut hadiah nya untuk ia hendak membelikan saja kado untuk Donghae, tapi semuanya sudah di miliki Donghae jadi ia befikir untuk membuatkan saja, bukankah itu lebih bermakna?

"Auch!"Eunhyuk terkejut saat tanganya tertusuk jarum, well ini sudah hal biasa terjadi, tapi tetap saja sakit, seraya menghisap tanganya yang berdarah Eunhyuk meraih plaster bergambar strawberry yang sudah di siapkan oleh nya dan memasangkan di jari telunjuknya yang terluka dan kembali melanjutkan rajutanya sembari tersenyum senang.

"Fightiing!"

...

"Wahh Hyukie~ sudah mau berangkat ke kampus?"Tanya Heecul yang baru saja tiba di rumah bersama Hanggeng.

"Ne umma"

"Oh Kibum, kau di sini juga"Tambah Heecul melirik namja ganteng yang bersiri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Anyeonghaseo Ny dan Tn Lee" Ujar Kibum canggung, pasalnya ini kali ke dua ia bertemu dengan pemilik universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu.

"Aku dan Kibunm berangkat dulu Umma, appa"Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum yang segera di tarik ke dalam pelukan Heecul dan hanggeng secara bergantian, jangan lupa dengan ciuman di kening.

"Hati –hati ne, ah apa kau bisa menolong Umma?"

"Tentu saja umma" jawab Eunhyuk singkat

"Nanti sepulang dari kampus ajaklah Donghae menemani mu ne, umma minta tolong kau belikan ini di super market"ujar Heecul memberikan eunhyuk daftar barang belanjaan padanya.

"Okay umma, kalau begitu aku Berangkat dulu umma, appa"

"Permisi Ny dan Tn Lee" tambah Kibum membungkukan badanya dan menyusul Eunhyuk.

...

"Sepertinya diskusi kita sampai di sini saja, Siwon ah sebaiknya bagian kolom tadi kau rubah sedikit dan Eunseo kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"ujar Donghae menyudahi didkusi kelompok mereka.

"Okay! Ah, bagaiman kalau kita makan siang dulu?" Tanya Siwon pada Donghae dan Eunseo.

"Tentu saja, ayo oppa, aku sudah lapar sekali" Ujarnya yang hanya di balas dengan senyum singkat Donghae.

"Kalian pergi saja duluan, aku menyusul nanti"Ujarnya membuat rona kekecewaan di wajah Eunseo.

"Kau mau kemana oppa?" Tanya Eunseo

"Aku hendak ke mini market dulu membeli sesuatu"Ujar Donghae seraya menyandangkan ranselnya.

"Aku ikut oppa, kebetulan aku juga hendak mampir ke sana dulu, Siwon ssi, kau duluan saja nanti kami menyusul"Ujar Eunseo yang di balas dengan anggukan Siwon.

"Kaja oppa"Ujar Eunseo dengan semangat, hari ini benar-benar beruntung, tak ada pengganggu di antara dia dan Donghae, sungguh hari yang tenang.

…

"Strawberry milk?sejak kapan oppa suka yang manis manis?bukankah oppa suka ini?"Tanya Eunseo tak mengerti saat Donghae mengambil strawberry milk seraya menyodorkan minuman coffee kaleng kesukaan Donghae.

"Gumawo"ujar Donghae mengambil coffee kaleng yang memang favorit nya dan segera menuju ke kasir di ikuti dengan Eunseo yang tersenyum senang karna Donghae mengambil minuman yang di tawarkanya.

"Kau hanya beli ini?"Tanya Donghae menunjuk minuman kesehatan yang di pegang Eunseo.

"Ne oppa"

"Sekalian dengan miliknya tuan"Ujar Donghae membayarkan minuman Eunseo, yang terang saja membuat Eunseo senang. Ternyata Donghae masih perhatian padanya.

"Anak kucing kau di mana?"

Eunseo tersadar dari lamunanya saat di dengarnya Donghae yang ternyata tengah menelepon seseorang. Anak kucing?siapa? kenapa Donghae terlihat begitu senag berbicara di telepon?bahkan ia tersenyum lepas, tak pernah di lihatnya Donghae selepas itu saat bersamanya dulu, ia selalu terlihat dingin dan serius.

"Aku tau, kau pasti sedang bingung mencari minuman kucing mu"Goda Donghae menahan tawanya saat mendengarnada protes dari orang yang di teleponya. Semakin mirip kucing saja.

"Araseoo, yang penting kau belikan saja apa yang ku pesan"Donghae tersenyum menatap layar poselnya setelah memutus sambungan teleponya.

"Kau kelihatan senag sekali oppa"Ujar Eunseo membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut, pasalnya ia lupa sedari tadi ia di temani Eunseo.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja hari ini aku benar benar terhibur"

"Benarkah?siapa orang yang kau telepon sehingga membuat mu terhibur oppa? aku tak pernah melihat mu sesering ini tersenyum" ujar Eunseo yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman tipis Donghae.

"Eunhyuk, dia benar benar lucu dan bodoh"ujar Donghae tanpa menyadari Eunseo yang mengehntikan langkahnya.

Hati eunseo sangat sakit mendengarkan nama Eunhyuk di sebut dari bibir Donghae, bibir yang biasanya menyebut namanya dengan nada yang sama sekarang tak lagi menyebut namanya sejak ia menolak lamaran Donghae.

"Apa kau sengaja oppa?"Ujar Eunseo yang sontak menghentikan langkah Donghae, ia membalikan badanya sehingga bertatapan Dengan eunseo yang tengah menahan emosinya, mengingatkan Donghae pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan eunseo yang begitu terlihat putus asa.

"Kau sengaja menyiksa ku oppa?selama ini aku selalu menahan perubahan sikap mu"Ujar Eunseo dengan mata berkaca-kaca."

"Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat perhatian mu seketika kau alihkan pada Eunhyuk ssi yang begitu kekanakan dan tak punya selera, aku sungguh tak menyukai fakta itu oppa. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku adalah pasangan yang pantas untuk mu oppa?tapi kenapa kau berubah 180 drajat setelah aku menolak lamaran mu?bukankan aku bilang untuk menunggu oppa?"Ungkap Eunseo.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunseo dengan perasaan bingung tanpa berkata-kata. Sejujurnya ia iba melihat Eunseo seperti ini, memang benar ia merubah sikapnya pada Eunseo namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkan jika sebenarnya ia telah menikah dengan Eunhyuk.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menunggu lagi" Ujar Donghae tersenyum pahit pada Eunseo dan membalikan badanya pergi menuju tempat di mana seseorang telah menunggunya, Eunseo menitikkan airmatanya, hatinya begitu sakit. Ia sangat menyesal telah menolak lamaran Donghae, jika ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini lebih baik ia korbankan saja beasiswanya.

Di sisi lain tanpa Eunseo dan Donghae ketahui seorang namja blond yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka meneteskan airmatanya, Kebenaran bahwa donghae pernah melamar Euseo adalah pukulan telak bagi Eunhyuk. Selama ini Eunhyuk selalu menyangka Eunseo selalu merebut Donghae darinya dan Eunseo adalah orang yang jahat.

Faktanya ia lah yang telah merebut Donghae dari Eunseo, dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

...tbc...

Update dadakan di tengah2 kesibukan yang wow,,

Happy reading,,, jgn protes typos ya, udah ada d warning, to lazy to fix it..


	9. Chapter 9

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 9

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

 _Warning : tidak di baca ulang dan banyak typos,,I warn you already-too lazy to read n fix_

Enjoy,

SECRET MARRIAGE CHAPTER 9

"Ya! Kibum! Kau penghianat!meninggalkan ku sendirian saja!"Teriak Eunhyuk pada sahabatnya yang tersenyum manis bak model seraya melambaikan tanganya, well tiba-tiba mendapat telepon dari tempat kerjanya karna ada yang tertinggal Kibum sontak pamit pada temanya dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan teman imutnya sendirian.

"Mian Eunhyukie, nanti aku traktir makan ne" Teriaknya pada Eunhyuk yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Awas saja kalau kau bohong! Aigo!"Omel Eunhyuk pelan seraya menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin ka menjauh, untung mereka sudah di area kampus mereka sehingga ia tak perlu naik bus sendirian.

"Ah! Pesanan Donghae!"Ingat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan segera ia berlari ke kafe makanan Jepang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Well tadi di perjalanan Eunhyuk mendapatkan sms dari Donghae yang isinya mengatakan betapa laparnya ia dan ia sangat ingin makan makanan Jepang dan seenaknya saja menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk membelikanya makanan itu jika ia ingin di temani ke supermarket, well Eunhyuk juga sudah memberi tau titipan _umma_ nya pada Donghae melalui pesan singkat tadi.

Tak ingin berlama-lama segera ia masuk ke kafe dan memilih paket makanan Jepang lengkap, tak lupa ia belikan juga camilan poka-poka chips kesukaan Donghae.

 _Kriiingg~~_

Handphone Eunhyuk berdeing menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari rutukanya terhadap si sahabat penghianatnya, wajahnya memaparkan senyuman tatkala di lihatnya layar iphone nya, berfikir panjang langsung ia sapukan jarinya pada _icon answer_ di iphonenya.

"yobose-"

" _Anak kucing kau di mana?"_

"Yah! Enak saja mengganti nama orang seenaknya! Aku di kafe makanan Jepang, kan Hae sendiri yang menyuruh ku beli jika ingin di temani Hae nanti, aku sudah membelikan semuanya punya Hae, bahkan aku tidak menemukan untuk ku" Ujar Eunhyuk sedih saat tak di temukanya strawberry milk di sana dan ia semakin sebal saat mendengar kekehan Donghae.

" _Aku tau, kau pasti sedang bingung mencari minuman kucing mu"_

"yaa! Strawberry milk itu minuman terlezat di dunia! Kucing mana yang mau minum strawberry milk pabo ya!"Protes Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang tengah tertawa, sebal sekali ia pada Donghae yang selalu saja menggodanya seperti anak kecil saja.

" _Araseoo, yang penting kau belikan saja apa yang ku pesan_ "

"Iya! Kau cerewet!"Ujar Eunyuk sebal dan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak, benar-benar menyebalkan Donghae itu! Pikir Eunhyuk sembari meneruskan perjalananya ke kampus, namun senyuman terlukis jelas di wajahnya setelah mendapat ilham saat diingatnya minimarket yang tak jauh dari sana ada menjual strawberry milk kesukaanya. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju arah minimarket itu.

"Oh?bukanya itu Donghae?"Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri, segera ia berlari hendak mengejutkan suaminya.

"Hae a-"

"Apa kau sengaja oppa?"langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat di dengarnya suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, tentu saja Eunseo.

"Kau sengaja menyiksa ku oppa?" Tambahnya lagi membuat Eunhyuk penasan apa yang di maksud Eunseo sehingga ia bicara seperti itu pada Donghae, memilih untuk menguping pembicaaran mereka, Eunhyuk yang seharusnya pergi jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan malah tetap berdiri di sana agar dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat perhatian mu seketika kau alihkan pada Eunhyuk ssi yang begitu kekanakan dan tak punya selera, aku sungguh tak menyukai fakta itu oppa. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku adalah pasangan yang pantas untuk mu oppa?tapi kenapa kau berubah 180 drajat setelah aku menolak lamaran mu?bukankan aku bilang untuk menunggu oppa?"

Apa?Donghae suaminya pernah melamar Eunseo?

Bak di sambar petir kaki Eunhyuk mendadak menjadi lemas, badanya bergetar hebat mengetahui fakta ini, hatinya benar-benar sakit seperti ada tangan invisible yang meremas jantungnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan matanya memanas, benar benar sesak sekali. Isaknya tak terbendung lagi tatkala di lihat nya Donghae yang entah berbicara apa pada Eunseo dan meninggalkan gadis malang yang tengah menitikkan air matanya.

Eunhyuk telah salah sangka selama ini, selama ini dia selalu menganggap Eunseo yang selalu merebut perhatian Donghae dari nya dan Eunseo adalah rubah licik yang mau mencari perhatian Donghae, ternyata semua itu salah, salah besar. Kenyataanya dirinyalah yang merebut Donghae dari Eunseo.

Faktanya ia lah yang telah merebut Donghae dari Eunseo, dadanya begitu terasa sesak tanpa memperdulikan sekitar ia berlari mencari tempat yang tak terlalu ramai untuk menenangkan hatinya, ia tak ingin menagis namun air matanya terus saja menetes tak tertahankan.

"E-eotok-kae ?aku ha-harus bagai ma-na? Ha e.."Tangis Eunhyuk semakin menjadi saat ia berada di kelas kosong, kakinya tak sanggup untuk berdiri, badanya merosot kelantai , bahkan menyebut nama Donghae begitu menyakitkan.

"H-Hae…H-Hae,,ini,,di sini sakit..sakiit Hae" tangis Eunyuk seraya memukul-mukul dada sebelah kirinya, dialah orang jahatnya, dialah yang merebut dan memisahkan Donghae dan Euseo. Lantas dia harus bagaimana?Apa harus melepas Donghae saja?

Tapi apa dia bisa?

...

Satu jam sudah sejak ia menelepon Eunhyuk, bahkan ia sudah kekelas Eunhyuk dan menanyakan keberadaan namja berambut blod itu pada sahabatnya Kibum namun bak di telan bumi tak juga kunjung ia temui keberadaan Eunhyuk, bahkan berita tentangnya saja tidak ada. Sungguh membuat hati Donghae cemas, beratus-ratus sms dan pesan suara telah di kirimnya namun tak juga di balas oleh namja berambut blond itu. Bahkan ia juga melenepon rumahnya dan ternyata Eunhyuk tak ada di rumah, untung saja Donghae pandai mencari alasan, jika tidak umma dan appa nya akan langsung melepon tim SWAT, CSI, NCIS, FBI dan sejenis nya saat ini juga.

"Oppa, kau hendak kemana?"Tanya Eunseo yang langsung menghentikan Donghae saat di dapatinya lelaki pujaannya tersebut hendak pergi dari kelasnya.

"Oppa! Sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk!"teriak Eunseo bingung saat Donghae melesat keluar dari kelas mereka tanpa kata-kata, sebenarnya ada apa ini?apa terjadi sesuatu?Eunseo mengumpulkan bukunya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Donghae, namun niatnya urung saat Dosen mereka sudah masuk kelas mereka sebelum ia berangkat. Ia harap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae, atau ia harap jangan sampai Donghae bertemu dengan orang itu. Mengingat sepertinya Eunhyuk tak muncul di kafetaria, yang tentu saja membuat Eunseo senang bukan main.

Semoga saja.

...

"Astaga Eunhyuk!"Lelaki jangkung berkulit putih hampir kehilangan nafasnya tatkala dia menemukan sesosok namja yang tengah terkulai lemah di lantai kelas kosong yang di masukinya. Beruntung ia ingat akan buku sains nya yang tertinggal di kelas sehingga ia menemukan Eunhyuk tepat waktu.

Badan Eunhyuk menggigil lemah dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. "Hyuk! Eunhyuk!" teriak namja jangkung itu menepuk- nepuk pipi kemerahan Eunhyuk, sungguh ia sangat takut terjadi hal yang buruk padanya.

"H-hyu.."Kepala Eunhyuk terkulai lemas di lengan namja yang begitu panic mengetahui kesadaran Eunhyuk yang mulai menghilang, dengan sigap di gendongnya namja berambut blode itu seraya berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahan lah Eunhyukie"Ia berdoa di dalam hati agar Eunhyuk bertahan, sungguh ia sangat khawatir.

...

"Aish! Anak ini sebenarnya kemana sih?"gerutu Donghae seraya mengitari kampusnya, ia telah betemu dengan teman-temanya Eunhyuk bahkan Kibum, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang tau di mana Eunhyuk beada, sungguh membuat Donghae frustasi.

Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk padanya?

Sudah beribu kali ia menghubungi handphone Eunhyuk namun tak juga di jawab olehnya, bahkan sekarang nomornya telah tak aktif lagi.

Sebenarnya di mana sih bocah itu? Fikir Donghae panik, padahal sejam yang lalu ia berjanji akan bertemu denganya di kafe kampus, apa terjadi sesuatu saat ia membeli pesanan Donghae?Aishh! seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi sendirian, Seharusnya ia menejmput Eunhyuk tadi, seharusnya saat menelepon Eunyuk ia segera menyusulnya.

"AISHHHH!" Teriak Donghae sembari mengacak- acak rambutnya, sungguh ia sangat khawatir dan rasanya ia rela menjual dirinya pada iblis jika ia di hadiahi penglihatan yang bisa mengetahui di mana istrinya berada.

 _Drrt..drrt..drrt.._

"Ne Kyuhyun?maaf aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang bai-APA?aku segera ke sana!" Ujar Donghae yang baru saja hampir terkena serangan jantung saat di terimanya kabar dari Kyuhun yang mengatakan istrinya sekarang di rumah sakit, segera ia berlari menuju mobilnya menuju rumah sakit secepat mungkin.

...

"Bagaimana keadaan nya Dokter?"Tanya kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut surai namja berambut blond yang tengah tertidur di bed pasien ,sungguh Kyuhyun hampir menjerit ketakutan tatkala Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba hyperventilasi setibanya di rumah sakit untung saja Dokter dengan sigap mengatasinya dan sekarang Eunhyuk sudah bisa bernafas dengan tenang meskipun wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman di tambah slang oksigen bertengger di hidungnya.

"Eunhyuk ssi sudah mulai membaik, namun demamnya masih terlalu tinggi, sebaiknya Eunhyuk ssi tinggal beberapa hari di rumah sakit dan tolong anda segera menghubungi keluarganya"jelas Dokter yang di tanggapi oleh anggukan pelan Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih dokter, keluarganya sudah di perjalanan" Ujar Kyuhyun membungkuk kan badanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Eunhyukie ah, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun menatap lembut wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah akibat suhu tubuhnya yang begitu panas, keningnya berkerut tak nyaman, Kyuhyun hampir menampar dirinya sendiri tatkala tanpa sengaja ia berfikir betama imutnya Eunhyuk saat ini, jika saja ia tak sakit mungkin Kyuhyun telah mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hae.."

"Hyuk? Kau sudah sadar?Eunhyuk?"Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendengar suara yang ternyata adalah suara Eunhyuk, di lihatnya lekat –lekat wajah Eunhyuk , dia masih memejamkan matanya. Apa dia mengigau?

"Hae.." Igau Eunhyuk kembali membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, ternyata Eunhyuk mengigaukan nama Donghae, dan Entah kenapa tenggorokanya terasa tercekat, perasaan apa ini?

"HYUK!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar ruangan mereka yang terbuka lebar-lebar, Donghae dengan nafas terengah-engah buru-buru menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur lemah , mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada di sana.

"Hyuk?Hyukie?apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Donghae gusar seraya mengusap keringat Eunhyuk, badanya sungguh sangat panas, dan slang oksigen ini?

"Apa ia mengalami hyperventilasi?"Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang dib alas dengan anggukan singkat Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, sudah ia duga. Eunhyuk benci ruangan rumah sakit, setiap ia demam atau sakit apa pun itu Eunhyuk tak pernah berlama-lama di rumah sakit apalagi sampai masuk ke ruangan rumah sakit, hanya sebatas ruangan dokter. Ia akan mengalami panic attack jika terlalu lama di rumah sakit, makanya Donghae selalu merawat Eunhyuk di rumah, ia sudah membelikan alat- alat medis yang dokter bisa pakai jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

Dengan sigap Donghae memakaikan syal dan pad kompres beraroma strawberry di kening Eunhyuk dan memakaikanya jaket, tak lupa ia melepaskan slang oksigen nya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Donghae ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?Eunhyuk masih sakit!" Seru Kyuhyun hendak menghentikan Donghae.

"Anak ini akan bertambah sakit jika kau membiarkanya di sini terlalu lama! Eunhyuk adalah tanggung jawab ku, aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Terimakasih sudah membawanya ke sini tapi lain kali jika ingin Eunhyuk membaik kau harus menghubungi ku terlebih dahulu" Ujar Donghae meninggalkan Ruangan bersama Eunhyuk yang berada di gendonganya meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam, apa ia melakukan kesalahan?perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadanya sakit sekali?

...

"Demamnya sudah mulai turun, dan dia tak perlu memakai oksigen lagi, untung kau membawanya pulang tepat waktu Donghae ssi, aku akan kembali besok memberikan injeksi lagi dan mecabut infusnya. Kalau begitu , permisi"Ujar Dokter shin seraya membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Terimakasih Dokter Shin" Ujar Donghae lega mengantarkan Dokter Shin sampai ke depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk, Setelah Dokter Shin pulang Donghae menghampiri istrinya yang terbaring, wajahnya kelihatan sangat tenang dan nyaman, sungguh membuat Donghae lega.

"Hae.."Rintih Eunhyuk , ia takut membuka matanya yang ia inginkan adalah Donghae, ia takut sekali saat ia sadar tadi ia berada di ruang rumah sakit yang paling di benci nya.

"Hae..aku takut"Rintih Eunhyuk yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Shhh! Hyukie, tenanglah, ini aku ada di sini hmm? Sudah jangan takut, kau berada di rumah bersama ku, ayo buka mata mu" Bujuk Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan dan mengusap keningnya lembut.

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka matanya, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafasnya pertanda ia merasa lega karna ia sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Hyuike kau tak ap-"

"Haeee!"Teriak Eunhyuk yang reflek memeluk Donghae membuat lelaki berlengan kekar itu terkejut namun senyumnya terkembang saat menyadari apa yang di lakukan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Aku takut sekali, tiba-tiba saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di rumah s-sakit aku-"Eunhyuk menghentikan kata-katanya dan mulai ter isak.

"Stop! Hentikan! Jangan menangis! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kau dilarang menangis! Arraseo?"Ujar Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk seraya mengusap lembut surai blond namja yang tengah mengangguk patuh di pelukanya.

"Bagus, itu baru anak pintar"Tambah donghae melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap lekat wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah mengigit bibirnya lucu.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat ia sadar bahwa ia kini sedang memeluk erat Donghae dan segera melepaskan nya, setelah apa yang ia tau tadi siang, ia merasa tak berhak mendapatkan perhatian Donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari perubahan sikap Eunhyuk pun mengernyitkan keningnya tak suka, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa eunhyuk melepaskan pelukanya?padahal Eunhyuk selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluknya sampai ia jengah.

"Kau tau, aku hampir kehilangan akal sehat ku saat kau tak kunjung datang ke kantin, aku sangat cemas terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?kau pasti menagis lagi kan?katakan pada ku"Ujar Donghae metatap Eunhyuk yang mengigit bibirnya, jelas sekali ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"A-anio, aku hanya kelelahan H-hae"Ujar Eunhyuk tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong Hyukie, ayo katakana pada ku ada apa?" Tanya Donghae lagi, kali ini ia membelai pipi Eunhyuk lembut, membuat namja berambut blond itu menegadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"H-hae, aku ini orang j-jah-"

"HYUKIEEEEEEE!"

Teriakan dua orang namja memenuhi ruangan tempat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada, Heecul dan Hanggeng yang baru saja mendengar kabar tentang Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan rapat penting mereka demi memastikan keadaan menantu mereka baik-baik saja dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat slang infus yang terpasang di tangan kanan Eunhyuk.

"Omo! Hyukie! Apa yang terjadi pada mu?apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tangis Heecul pecah saat di peluknya Eunhyuk erat.

"Hyukie, appa sangat khawatir pada mu, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"Tambah Hanggeng memeluk Eunhyuk setelah Heecul melepaskan pelukanya.

"Umma, Appa! Biarkan Eunhyuk istirahat, berhentilah menangis Umma, itu hanya akan membuatnya bersedih" Ujar Donghae sedikit kesal karna Umma dan Appa nya memotong pembicaraan nya dengan Eunhyuk, jika saja orang tua nya tak datang pasti ia bisa mendapatkan alasan kenapa Eunhyuk menangis sampai ia jatuh sakit.

"Ne, Umma tidak menangis, Hyukie sudah merasa baikan kan sayang?"Tanya Heecul yang di balas dengan anggukan pelan Eunhyuk, dengan lembut ia menuntun Eunhyuk untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah mulai merasa baikan Hyukie, Appa tau kau sangat tidak suka mengenakan slang infuse itu, kau ingin cepat-cepat melepaskanya kan sayang?"Tanya Hanggeng lembut seraya mengelus rambut Eunhyuk.

"Ne Appa"

"Kau harus cepat sembuh dan jangan menolak makanan mu sayang, slang infuse itu pasti akan cepat di lepaskan"Tambah Hanggeng yang dibalas dengan angguka pelan Eunhyuk.

"Dengarkan kata Appa mu ne, Umma akan membuatkan makanan favorite mu, kau harus melahapnya sampai habis ne Hyukie" Tambah Heecul mengecup kening Eunhyuk, ia dan suaminya segera keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk membuat makanan kesukaan menantunya tersebut.

"Kau dengar apa kata mereka kan? Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, tidur sebentar. Aku akan menemani mu tidur"Ujar Dongahe yang segera berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya kaget dan langsung menggeser badanya untuk membuat jarak dari Donghae, ia merasa tak pantas sama sekali berada di dekat Donghae, ia adalah orang jahat yang merebut Donghae dari Eunseo. Sebenarnya sangat sedih harus menjauhi Donghae, bahkan sebenarnya Eunhyuk sempat tergoda ingin memeluk Donghae seperti biasa, tapi ia tak punya hati untuk melakukanya.

Sementara Donghae kembali mengeryit bingung akan sikap Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah menghindar dari nya, melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang berubah drastis ini ia sangat yakin jika eunhyuk benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia harus tau.

...

"Ah..sulit sekali.."ujar Eunhyuk kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, well karna tangan kanan nya terpasang infuse maka ia harus menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyuapkan makanan, dan tentusana itu sangat sulit.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan makan mu Hyuk! Makan lah dengan lahap, Umma sudah bersusah payah memasakanya untuk mu" Ujar Donghae santai memakan makananya dengan lahap, sesungguhnya melihat Eunhyuk begitu berusaha dan kesusahan sangatlah terlihat imut, well katakan ia kejam tapi memang terlihat imut di tambah tatapan tajam yang tengah Eunhyuk lontarkan padanya dan sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibirnya sungguh hiburan pagi yang menyenangkan. Untung saja Umma dan Appa mereka telah berangkat keja, kalau tidak sudah tamat riwayat Donghae kali ini.

"Aku pasti memakanya dengan lahap jika tangan ku tidak di infuse Hae ! hae sih enak bisa makan dengan lahap begitu!"Ujar Eunhyuk sebal sekali pada Donghae, membuat Donghae terkekeh, well jika Eunhyuk sudah bisa marah-marah seperti itu tandanya ia sudah sembuh, kejadian tadi malam sesungguhnya membuat Donghae khawatir, tapi sebaiknya ia pastikan dulu nanti baru mengambil tindakan.

 _Kriiiingggg.._

 _Kriinggggggg…_

Eunhyuk menatap heran pada Donghae yang hanya melihat layar handphone nya dan tidak menjawab panggilan dari Eunseo- well dia mengintip sekilas ke handphone Donghae-Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya saat di lihatnya Donghae bergantian menatap dari layar teleponya lalu menatap wajah Eunhyuk, apa Donghae tak ingin menjawab panggilan Eunseo karna Eunhyuk ada di sana?karna takut melukai perasaan Eunseo?ah..tiba-tiba selera makan Eunhyuk mengilang.

"Wae?kenapa hae tak mengangkatnya? Itu Eunseo noona kan?jawab saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu, kalau perlu aku akan menutup telinga ku dengan bantal atau menyelimuti seluruh tubuh ku agar Hae merasa nyaman berbicara denganya"Ujar Eunhyuk sembari meletakan makannya ke meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut ke arah tubuhnya.

"Ya! Aku akan menjawab dan tidak menjawab siapapun yang melepon ku atas kemauan ku!" Tegas Donghae tak suka akan sikap Eunhyuk yang merelakan ia dengan wanita lain, bukanya apa.. hanya saja Eunhyuk paling anti jika ia tau Donghae di telepon oleh yeoja, apalagi Eunseo. Dia pasti dengan sengaja merebut handphone Donghae dan bahkan mereject tanpa seizin Donghae, tapi sikap apa ini?bukan ini Eunhyuk yang ia tau!

"Kenapa marah? Bukanya Hae dari tadi bergantian melihat ku dan layar handphone Hae, sekan akan Hae merasa aku kan menggangu Hae dengan Eunseo noona!" Ujar Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau fikirkan? Yah! Aku menatap mu karna aku terganggu melihat sisa makanan di bibir mu itu! Kau fikir umur mu berapa?makan seperti bayi saja!" Ujar Donghae tak mau kalah membuat Eunhyuk reflex meraba bibirnya, betapa malunya ia setelah ia dapati sisa makanan di bibirnya dan segera membersihkannya cepat-cepat.

"Mwo? Bayi? HAE JAHAT! Aku benci Hae!" seru Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae yang kembali mebelalakan matanya, terakhir ia mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk membencinya ketika mereka masih kecil saat Donghae mengacuhkanya dulu.

"Aaa! Sekarang kau membenci ku, lihat! Lihat! Persis seperti anak kucing!"

"Aku bukan anak kucing! Aku bukan bayi! Hae jahat! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang jahat! Kembalikan semua kado ulang tahun untuk Hae yang pernah aku belikan!" Ujar Eunhyuk kekanakan membuat Donghae hampir tertawa.

Sungguh sikap kekanakanya tak pernah hilang meskipun ia telah berstatus sebagai seorang istri, ini malah membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai nya.

"Arraseo! Aku akn mengembalikan semuanya"jawab Donghae membuat jantung Eunhyuk mencelos, setidak suka itukan Hae pada barang pemberianya?apa karna bukan Eunseo yang memberi makanya semudah itu Donghae mau mengembalikan semua yang ia beri dengan mudah.

"Hae jahat!Arraseo!..kem-kembalikan semu-"

 _Chup_

"Itu untuk boneka Nemo yang kau berikan"

 _Chup_

"Itu untuk gantungan kunci ikan yang kau berikan"

 _Chup_

"Itu untuk bantal pororo yang kau berikan"

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

 _Chup_

"Itu untuk barang lain yang jumlahnya sangat banyak yang pernah kau berikan pada ku dan akan mengabiskan seharian penuh jika kau menyebutkanya satu persatu" Ujar donghae tersenyum seraya mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk yang kini tengah bersemu merah.

DEMI TUHAN dan ikan- ikan di laut! Donghae baru saja mengecup bibirnya! Bukan sekali tapi berkali kali! Jantung Eunhyuk serasa mau meledak tatkala ia sadar atas apa yang terjadi, DONGHA MENGECUP BIBIRNYA!

Dengan refleks Eunhyuk menyentuh bibirnya masih memandangDonghae tak percaya.

"Hae..bibir Hyuk,,kau..YAH! Kenapa malah mencium ku?"Ledak Eunhyuk seraya melemparkan bantal kearah Donghae yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"Omo! Bukahkah kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menjaga barang pemberian mu? Dan jika aku menghilangkannya maka aku berhutang sebuah ciuman padamu? Kau sendiri kan yang meminta kembali semua yang kau berikan pada ku? Itu sama saja dengan aku kehilangan semua pemberian mu, lalu salah ku di mana?"jawab Donghae enteng membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam.

Sungguh Donghae sangat menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja mempermainkan nya seperti ini. Eunhyuk sungguh kehilangan kata-katanya, bagaimanapun ia selalu kalah jika berargumen dengan Donghae!

"Aku mau tidur saja!" Ujar Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selimut tebal yang tengah menyelimuti badanya, dengan kasar ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Donghae , berusaha untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang berpaju bak genderang perang.

"kalu begitu beristirahatlah, sebentar lagi aku akan memanggil dokter shin"ujar Donghae tersenyum melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang tengah merajuk, entah kenapa Donghae merasa sangat senang setelah mengerjai Eunhyuk seharian ini, setidaknya ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk merajuk dan bukan tatapan sedih yang putus asa seperti kemarin. Donghae sangat benci itu.

"Aku pergi"Ujar Donghae singkat dan bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang pura-pura tertidur.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya yang tertahan.

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mu Hae?" lirih Eunhyuk masih di dalam selimutnya dan tak menyadari sedari tadi Donghae masih berada di dalam kamar mereka, menatap gundukan selimut dengan tatapan sendu seraya berbisik pelan yang hanya dirinya seorang yang tau.

" _kau tak akan bisa pabo ya.."_

 **...** **TBC** **...**

 **Review jusseyo.. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Secret marriage chapt 10

"Oppa, bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Eunseo pada Donghae yang tengah menghampiri Eunhyuk di kafetaria kampus mereka, sudah semingggu sejak Eunhyuk sakit akhirnya hari ini Eunhyuk kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"Maaf Eunseo, aku harus memastikan Eunhyuk memakan makananya dan minum obat" Ujar Donghae yang segera duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Eunseo mencengkram tali tas yang bertengger di bahunya dengan geram menahan rasa kesal dan kecewanya yang tentu saja dapat di lihat Eunhyuk dengan jelas.

"Ini segera makan, Umma mengomeliku seharian ini agar aku memastikan kau menghabiskan semuanya, dan ini obat mu" Ujar Donghae membuka bekal makanan yang di buatkan Umma nya menyusunya dengan rapi agar Eunhyuk mudah memakan makanan kesukaanya.

Hal ini membuat Eunseo mendengus kesal, Sungguh tidak adil, saat ia mati-matian mendapatkan kembali perhatian Donghae malah Eunhyuk yang mendapat perhatian. Betapa sakitnya hati Eunseo saat di ingatnya dulu ia lah yang berada di posisi Eunhyuk, selalu di perhatikan oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya, memandang secara bergantian antara makanan yang menggugah seleranya dan Eunseo. Ia tahu jika Eunseo pastilah sangat kesal dan ia merasa sangat bersalah karnanya. Apa yang harus di lakukanya? Haruskan ia bertahan dengan ego nya dan membiarkan Donghae berada di sisi nya? Tapi bukankah itu sangat jahat? Ia bisa melukai Eunseo dan Donghae. Karna Donghae pasti sangat ingin menemani Eunseo.

"Eunhyukiee kau sudah kembali" Teriak Kyuhyun yang lanngsung saja mengacak-acak lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"H-hyung" Eunhyuk tersenyum malu saat di sadarinya Kyuhyun lah yang tengah mengacak rambutnya, terlebih tatapan Donghae yang begitu intens terhadapnya membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"oh, Donghae ah, Eunseo ssi kalian juga di sini" Ujar kyuhyun santai dan segera duduk di samping kiri Eunhyuk yang tentu saja mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari Donghae.

"Ah, Hae ah, aku rasa kau menemani Eunseo noona saja" Ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Donghae membelalakan matanya.

"Hyuk! Tapi aku harus memastikan kau makan sampai habis"

"Kyuhyun Hyung bisa melakukanya, ia kan hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap yang dibalas dengan anggukan santai Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Tapi.."

"Oppa, kau dengar kan apa kata Eunhyuk . Ayo oppa temani aku saja, jangan mengganggu mereka" Ujar Eunseo menarik tangan Donghae, sungguh ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun , terlihat sekali jika ada sesuatu diantara mereka, dan Eunseo sangat mendukung itu demi kelancaran hubunganya dengan Donghae.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus pastikan kau memakannya" Ujar Donghae datar dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dengan setengah hati.

"Makan lah Eunhyukie, jangan hanya di tatap saja" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap lemas makanannya, tiba-tiba saja selera makanya menurun. Donghae terlihat tak keberatan sama sekali menemani Eunseo, itu berarti memang benar jika ia ingin menemani Eunseo ketimbang menemaninya di sini. Sangat menyukai Eunseo kah Donghae?

"Ne hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk tak bersemangat yang tentu saja di tangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

"Omo! Kenapa begitu tak bersemangat? Apa kau mau hyung di tendang Donghae?" Ujar Khyuhyun dengan nada jenaka.

"Ne" Balas Eunhyuk lemas

"Mwo ooh? Kau membiarkan Donghae menendang Hyung?tega sekali,, araseoo kalau kau tak mau memakanya maka hyung akan menghukum mu dengan..gelitikan mauut!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung menyerang Eunhyuk dengan gelitikna mautnya.

"H-hyu huahahahahhaa- amph-huahahaha unn hahah Hyuuu hahaha nggg~hahahha"

"Masih mau melawan?"

"An-haha aniihahaha hyuhhhnghhh ahhah"

"Baiklah Hyung akan menghentikanya kalau kau mau makan sampai habis" Ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dahsyat Eunhyuk.

"Haaahh,, Hyung tega sekaliii aku sampai tak bisa bernafas" Ujar Eunhyuk memegang dadanya sesak karna kebanyakan tertawa.

"Salah mu sendiri, ya sudah makan dulu ne, setelah ini minum obatnya"ujar Kyuhyun senang saat melihat mood Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali bagus.

"Ne! selamat makan ~~"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk intens seingga Eunhyuk yang tadinya hendak menyuapi makanan menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya sedikit grogi saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dalam.

"Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja Hyuk?"Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya terkejut atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, apa begitu jelas jika ia sedang tak baik?

"A-aku tentu baik hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk gelagapan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia tau betul jika Eunhyuk saat ini sedang berbohong, jujur ada perasaan aneh yang timbul di hati Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini pada Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia mulai suka berada dekat-dekat dengan namja yang pernah menyatakan suka padanya ini.

Betapa Bodohnya Kyuhyun dulu saat Eunhyuk pernah menyatakan persaanya ia menolaknya karna memang saat itu ia mencintai orang lain yang ternyata tak mencintainya dengan tulus, bahkan setelah ia lama putus dengan orang itu ia tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta, hanya nafsu belaka yang di carinya beberapa tahun ini dan Eunhyuk tahu sifat bejatnya itu namun ia masih saja mau berteman dengan terkadang Kyuhun tak mengerti kenapa ada orang sebaik dan sepolos Eunhyuk hidup di dunia ini, betapa bodohnya ia pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus Eunhyuk dulu.

"Sungguh melegakan melihat mu kembali Hyuk, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" Ujar Kyuhyun membelai pipi lembut Eunhyuk membuat namja berambut blond tersebut membelalakan matanya tak menyangka akan sikap lembut Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung.."

"Eunhyuk ah, aku sudah berfikir panjang, melihatmu terkapar lemas di pangkuan ku, melihat mu meronta di rumah sakit sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan Hyuk, aku telah memutuskan mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi mu" Ujar Kyuhyun mantap dan mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan hendak mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

Masih Dengan fikiran blank Eunhyuk hanya terpaku menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, eh? Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa Kyuhyun Hyung seperti ingin mencium ku?

"Sepertinya Kau demam!"Ujar suara yang di kenal Eunhyuk bukan suara Kyuhyun, dengan otomatis ia membuka kedua matanya dan betapa terkejut nya ia saat di dapatinya Donghae yang tengah berdiri di antara ia dan Kyunhyun, tangan kananya menempel di kening Eunhyuk dan bibir Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menempel pada Keningnya telah mendarat mulus di punggung tangan Donghae.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukanya kau menemani Eunseo?" Tanya kyuhyun memundurkan wajahnya sedikit kesal karna ia malah mencium punggung tangan Donghae alih-alih kening Eunhyuk.

"Tas ku tertinggal! Untung saja aku datang pada waktu yang tepat!" Ujar Donghae ketus seraya melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah mengibaskan jarinya seperti kipas, membuat Donghae kesal apalagi di tambah dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang kemudian menutupi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya terkesan malu-malu seperti gadis-gadis puber dan ia tak menyukai itu, terlebih karna bukan ia penyebabnya.

"Ayo pulang!" Ujar Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya erat.

"H-Hae..a-aku masih a-da ke-kelas"Ujar Eunhyuk terbata mencari alasan agar tak pulang bersama Donghae, ia mau saja pulang bersamanya tapi saat ia melihat Eunseo yang masih menungggu Donghae di luar ia mengurungkan niatnya malah kini ia berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae namun Donghae menggenggam tanganya lebih erat.

"Donghae ah! Eunhyuk bilang ia ada kelas, kau tenang saja aku akan menjaganya, kau temani saja wanita mu, iya kan Hyuk?" Ujar Kyuhun tersenyum penuh pengertian, Donghae pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padanya , bagaimana tidak? Ia kan berbaik hati mengurangi tuganya untuk menjaga Eunhyuk dan bisa bermesraan dengan pacarnya Eunseo. Semuanya bahagia kan?

"N-ne" Ujar Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya, hatinya sangat sakit seperti di remas mendengarkan saran Kyuhyun barusan, sungguh ia ingin merelakan Donghae tapi hatinya selalu teriris nyeri setiap pemikiran itu mengampirinya hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas genggaman Donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, ucapanya berbeda dengan tindakanya. Donghae tau betul Eunhyuk sangat tidak rela jika ia benar-benar pergi besama Eunseo ditambah saat di rasakanya bentuk protes tubuh Eunhyuk barusan, mungkin mulutnya bisa berbohong tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, Donghae tau betul sifat Eunhyuk, namun anehnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia mengalah pada Eunseo? Apa ini hanya persaanya saja? Apa Eunhyuk merelakanya bersama Eunseo karna perkataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan ingin melindunginya tadi?

Donghae tahu benar jika dulu Eunhyuk pernah menyatakan suka nya pada Kyuhyun jauh sebelum mereka menikah, tapi bukankan sangat keterlaluan jika Eunhyuk meng iya kan Kyuhyun? Donghae kan suaminya! Ini sungguh aneh! Apapun penyebabnya Dia harus tahu dan pasti akan mencari tahu sebab perubahan sikap Eunhyuk yang sangat menganggu fikiranya.

"Baiklah! Kau yang memintanya! Kalau begitu aku akan sampaikan pada Umma bahwa kau menolak permintaanya"

"Jangan Hae! Aku mohon, baik! Aku pulang bersama mu ya! Tapi jangan telepon Umma"Ujar Eunhyuk memohon, ia tak ingin Ummanya panik apalagi saat tau jika Eunhyuk menolak keinginanya, biarlah ia egois untuk saat ini, dan minta maaf pada Eunseo dalam hati.

" Jika kau memaksa" Ujar Donghae seraya menyembunyikan senyuman liciknya! Ia tau betul Eunhyuk tak akan menolak jika ia mengancamnya dengan embel-embel umma.

"Kyuhyun Hyung, aku permisi dulu" Ujar Eunhyuk membungkukkan badanya sedikit merasa tak enak pada nya.

"Ah, ne.. hati-hati Hyuk, nanti kabari aku ya! Ah! Mengenai apa yang ku katakan barusan, aku serius hyuk" Ujar Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Eunhyuk .

"Anak kucing! Apa kau mau berlama-lama lagi?"Ujar Donghae yang segera menarik Eunhyuk agar menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun, membuat si namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengerutkan alismatanya bingung.

"Ah, kalau begitu per misi Hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan sedikit berlari terbawa tarikan tangan Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang memeperhatiakan punggung mereka mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa sikap Donghae berubah menjadi pemaksa seperti itu?bukanya Donghae sering sebal pada Eunhyuk?yang lebih aneh kenapa Eunhyuk sepertinya menghindari Donghae? Dan apalagi itu nama panggilan dari Donghae?Donghae? memberikan nama panggilan pada Eunhyuk?

"Anak kucing? " gumam Kyuhyun mengedik kan bahunya tak peduli dan melupakan fikiran-fikiran anehnya dan kembali ke kelas.

...

"oppa, kenapa lama sekali ayo kita per- Eunhyuk ssi?" Eunseo membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat Eunhyuk berada di belakang punggung Donghae menundukkan kepalanya di tambah mengenggam tangan Donghae erat, sungguh sangat membuat hatinya panas.

"Ah, maaf Eusneo, aku tak bisa menemani mu hari ini, ada keperluan mendadak" Ujar Donghae yang berlalu pergi meninggalkan Eunseo seraya menyeret Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak berani menatap Eunseo, ia merasa sangat bersalah, Karena keegoisanya bersama Donghae maka ia telah melukai hati Eunseo dan Donghae. Donghae pasti merasa sakit tak bisa bersatu dengan wanita yang di cintainya.

"Yah! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae yang tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada pinggang Eunhyuk membuat si rambut Blonde terkejut, ternyata mereka telah sampai di dalam mobil Donghae.

"A-ani" sangakalnya gugup saat didapatinya wajah Donghae yang masih terlalu dekat untuk keamanan jantungnya, benar saja jantungnya mulai berdebar tak normal lagi.

"Kau melamun sepangjang jalan! Apa kau memikirkan orang yang kau sukai itu?" Ujar Donghae sedikit ketus.

"N-ne?"

"Kyuhyun! Bukanya kau dulu pernah menyatakan rasa suka mu padanya?melihatnya di kantin tadi sepertinya kau masih terbawa suasana, begitu senangnya kah kau saat dia berkata dia akan melindungi mu?" Tambah Donghae seraya meluruskan badanya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Eh?apa Hae mendengarnya?"Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"Mwo? Apa kau tak sadar aku ada di sana? Jika aku tak datang tepat waktu dia pasti sudah mencium kening mu!" ujar Donghae Dingin masih mengendarai mobilnya.

"Eh? Men-mencium? Ja-jadi tadi bukan mimpi?" ujar Eunhyuk gugup, jadi tadi Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menciumnya? Bukan imajinasi?

"Mimpi? Bahkan kau tak menyadari laki-laki selain suami mu hendak menyentuh mu?" tambah Donghae dingin membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Lihat! Aishh kau begitu polos sampai aku berfikir kau ini idiot! Baiklah ini tak bisa di biarkan, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku! Jawab dengan cepat arasseo!" Ujar Donghae tak sabaran, ia tak bisa diam saja dan harus mengetahui apakah Eunhyuk masih menyukai si Cho itu atau tidak.

"Eh?" ujar Eunhyuk yang dengan mudah masuk ke perangkap Donghae.

"Lee Eunhyuk! Kau tau siapa aku?" Tanya Donghae cepat

"Eh? Tentu saja LeeDonghae!"

"Status ku?"

"Suami ku!"

"Tugas Seorang suami?"

" Melindungi Isrtinya!"

"Lalu cho Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum kembali focus pada jalan raya.

"Teman ku?" Ujar Eunhyuk agak bingung membuat Donghae kesal dan mendenguskan nafasnya sebal.

"Lalu siapa yang lebih berhak melindungi mu?suami mu atau teman mu?" Tanya Donghae lagi sedikit agak meninggikan nadanya.

" Suami "Ujar Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya seraya berfikir benar apa tidak jawabanya yang tentu saja tak luput dari pandangan Donghae dan membuat lelaki yang tengah menyetir itu geram.

"Siapa Suami mu?"

"Kau Lee Donghae?"

 _Chiitttt.._

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya mendadak hampir meledak marah! Apa –apa an ini! Kenapa Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan nada ragu?!

"Ha-Hae? Kenapa berhenti tiba –tiba? " Tanya Eunhyuk yang tentu saja tak di hiraukan oleh Donghae yang tengah menahan Emosinya. Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menanyakan pertanyaan final pada Eunhyuk tanpa peduli suara klakson mobil lain yang terganggu karna mereka berhenti di tengah jalan raya.

"Lalu siapa yang lebih kau sukai? Lee Donghae atau Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae yang sekarang mengalihkan perhatianya penuh pada Eunhyuk, mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tentu saja Lee Donghae!" Jawab Eunhyuk tanpa ada rasa keraguan dan bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut atas jawabanya yang otomatis di tambah Donghae yang juga tampak terkejut akan jawaban Eunhyuk yang spontan membuat namja Blond itu menutup mulutnya kaget dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, ia sangat yakin pipinya memerah saat ini karna tiba-tiba ia merasa suhu di dalam mobil sangat panas.

"Ah apa AC nya rusak ya? Huff panas sekali" Ujar Eunhyuk memngutak atik AC mobil seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya ke wajahnya yang tengah memerah panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Kau merusak AC nya!"Ujar Donghae memecah suasana canggung yang barusan tercipta, jujur ia sendiri terkejut jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan nya tanpa ragu, tentu saja debaran jantungnya murni karna terkejut, bukan karena hal lain seperti betapa imutnya Eunhyuk sekarang?aish! Lee Donghae! Get your self!

"Ehem!" Donghae berdeham cukup keras mengalihkan pandanganya pada Eunhyuk yang memberikanya tatapan tajam anak kucing yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu dan manis.

"Lihat! Lihat! Apa kau akan mengeong sekarang?" Goda Donghae tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya seraya mengendarai mobilnya sesekali melirik Eunhyuk yang membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Yah! Berhenti mengatai ku Kucing!" Jerit Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan tajam lagi pada Donghae yang membuatnya sangat mirip dengan anak kucing yang tersinggung. Sungguh menyesal Eunhyuk sempat-sempatnya ia menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti Donghae, merubah perasaan Eunhyuk naik dan turun.

"Aigooo! Imut nyaaa! Apa kau sekarang akan mencakar ku? Phuahahahha kau bahkan tak punya cakar! Aigooo imuut!"

"YAHH! Sakiit!" Jerit Eunhyuk menagkap tangan Donghae yang baru saja mencubit pipinya.

Dengan tatapan anak kucing yang dendam Eunhyuk bergantian menatap Donghae yang tengah tertawa dan tangan Donghae yang ia pegang.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga Detik

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeritan pilu Donghae terdengar saat Eunhyuk degan kesal dan tanpa peduli tempat mencengram tangan Donghae kuat-kuat dan mengigitnya tanpa ampun, persis seperti anak kucing yang marah saat di ganggu majikanya. Beruntung mereka tak mengalami kecelakaan di karnakan lalu lintas sedang sepi, hanya mendapat umpatan dan peringatan klakson dari pengguna jalan raya lain.

..

"Umaaa~" Teriak Eunhyuk yang langsung menghambur kepelukan Heecul

"Aigooo,, uri Eunhyukiee~ apa sangat merindukan Umma?"Tanya Heecul yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan manis Eunhyuk.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Donghae ketus melirik kesal pada Eunhyuk yang tengah memeluk Ummanya.

"Yah! Kenapa tangan mu di balut perban Hae?"Tanya Heecul melihat tangan anaknya yang sepertinya terluka.

"Ah ini? Anak kucing liar tak berpersaan mengigit ku, beruntung aku tak terkena rabies!" Ujar Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu mereka seraya menegak minuman yang ada di melelahkan.

"Anak kucing?tapi Hyukie tak apa kan? Tak terluka?" Tanya Heecul khawatir seraya memutar-mutar tubuh Eunhyuk untuk melihat keadaan anak nya itu yang hanya dibalas dengan Delikan sebal saja ia tak apa-apa, kan yang mengigit Donghae ya Eunhyuk!

"Tak apa umma, Donghae saja yang kurang hati-hati"Ujarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menjulurkan lidah nya pada Donghae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu bungkusan apa itu?" Tanya Heecul menunjuk tas kertas bewarna-warni yang ada di dekat kaki Donghae.

"Ah ini obat luka yang aku beli dari Dokter hewan, Karna yang mengigit ku adalah kucing liar jadi aku khawatir dan meminta pertolongan Dokter hewan saja" Ujar Donghae mencebik kan bibirnya pada Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Ah begitu, ya sudah sana kalian bersih-bersih dulu, biar umma siapkan makan siang" Ujar Heecul bersemangat, setidaknya ia tak sepi saat suaminya bekerja ke luar kota.

"Ne" Ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk serentak dan beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing menuju kamar mereka.

"Tunggu! Tapi kenapa kalian pulang cepat sekali? Bukankah kalian ada kelas siang ini?"Tanya Heecul tak mengerti.

Mati aku! Umpat Donghae dalam hati.

"Eh? Bukanya Umma yang menyuruh kami pulang? Hae yang bilang" Ujar Eunhyuk polos sembari menatap Donghae yang sedikit memucat.

"A-Ah um-uma kan yang melepon ku tadi? Hehehehe" Ujar Donghae takut-takut pada umanya seraya memasang tampang minta ampun bak anak kecil tertangkap basah mencuri permen.

"Ah, Begitu..sehabis makan siang Umma mau bicara penting Lee Donghae"Ujar Heecul memutar badanya menuju dapur dengan senyuman sadisnya. Habis kau Lee Donghae!

Sementara Donghae yang tau nyawanya akan melayang sebentar lagi hanya berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan berharap ia bisa menemukan alasan yang bisa menyelamatkanya, well jika ia jujur mengatakan ia hanya ingin menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari Kyuhyun bisa-bisa ummanya akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran saking senagnya dan ia tak ingin itu. Mengerikan.

...

"Akh! Tertusuk lagi" Ujar Eunhyuk mengulum jarinya, ya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali merajut sarung tangan hangat untuk Donghae, seminggu lagi ulang tahun Donghae dan ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan sarung tanganya, hanya Tinggal merajutkan hiasan ikan nemo dan anak kucing lucu di masing masing sarung tanganya, agak tidak rapi tapi sangat hangat.

 _Drrt_

 _Drrt_

Eunhyuk meletakan rajutanya pada pahanya dan meraih handphone yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat tidurnya, yah hari ini Eunhyuk tak ada kuliah karna hari ini adalah hari minggu yang berarti libur, kemana yang lain? Well, umma pergi ke salon dan suaminya pergi menjadi asistan appa nya, jadi tinggalah ia sendirian di kamarnya merajut kado untuk ulang tahun Donghae sekalian membunuh waktu.

" _Anak kucing! apa kau sedang tertidur ala kucing mu_?" ujar suara menyebalkan Donghae di sebrang sana, yah yang barusan menelepon Eunhyuk adalah Donghae.

"Ne! aku sedang tiduran dan bermalas-malasan, sangat menyenangkan. Memangnya Hae yang sedang bekerja saat libur tiba?" Cebik Eunhyuk yang membuahkan tawa Donghae.

" _Salahkan umma dan appa, oh aku akan pulang malam ini bersama appa, tolong kau sampaikan pada Umma ne, dari tadi aku menghubunginya tak pernah di angkat_ " Ujar Donghae memijat keningnya lelah.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?Hae akan pulang malam ini?" Ujar Eunhyuk riang, tiba-tiba mood nya kembali membaik, sudah 4 hari ini-sejak kejadian Donghae bicara dengan Umma-Donghae selalu sibuk menemani appa mengurus bisnis ke luar kota, rumah jadi terasa sepi dan membosankan.

" _Kau terdengar sangat senang sekali Hyuk"_

"Tentu saja, aku tak sabar ingin mendapatkan oleh-oleh" Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit berbohong, yah tidak sepenuhnya tidak benar sih, ia memang mengharapkan oleh-oleh, tapi kan alasan sesungguhnya ia senang adalah Hae akan pulang malam ini dan tentu saja karna Eunhyuk sangat merindukan Donghae.

" _Begitu, memangnya oleh-oleh apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Tanya Donghae seraya mencocokkan document penting untuk memeriksa ke absahanya, entah kenapa pekerjaanya yang awalnya sangat membosankan dan membuat pusing tiba-tiba jadi menyenagkan.

"Aku ingin susu strawberry dan strawberry cheese cake" Ujar Eunhyuk bersemangat, memikirkanya saja ia sudah kelaparan.

" _Ya! Kalau yang seperti itu di seoul juga banyak! Jauh-jauh aku di sini kau hanya minta itu?_ " Tanya Donghae tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Hae! Kau tau kan rasanya pasti berbeda, tiap kota pasti rasa susu strawberry dan strawberry cheese cake nya berbeda beda! Pokoknya aku ingin ituuu!" Seru Eunhyuk seperti ingin merajuk.

"Arasseo, kau ini sangat tak berkelas! Lihat umma dia jauh-jauh hari memesan kalung berlian dan segala aksesoris berlian, apa kau tak ingin?" Tanya Donghae yang membuat dada Eunhyuk berdenyut nyeri.

Tak berkelas? Sungguh mengingatkannya pada kata-kata Eunseo saat di taman kampus, entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit, jadi Donghae memang menyukai orang yang berkelas, tak seperti dirinya yang kekanakan dan berselera rendah.

"Ya sudah! Kalu begitu tak usah belikan aku oleh-oleh yang tak berkelas dan berselera rendah! Sudah ya Hae! Aku sibuk!" Ujar Eunhyuk membuang handphone nya sembarangan di tempat tidur, kesal sekali ia pada Donghae.

Di masukannya kembali rajutan yang hendak ia selesaikan hari ini ke tas plastiknya, tak berselera untuk melanjutkan, sungguh membuat kesal saja ingin rasanya ia melampiaskan kekesalanya pada sesuatu dan boneka Nemo milik Donghae lah yang menjadi target utamanya saat ini, di raih nya boneka Nemo yang tak berdosa itu dan dalam satu tarikan nafas ia tumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya.

...

" _Ya sudah! Kalu begitu tak usah belikan aku oleh-oleh yang tak berkelas dan berselera rendah! Sudah ya Hae! Aku sibuk!"_

Eh?Apa-apaan bocah ini!Sibuk?Sejak kapan ia sibuk? Fikir Donghae yang memfokuskan pendengaranya pada handphonenya.

"Hyuk? Yaa! Hyuk? Haloo?" Ujar Donghae kelabakan saat tak di dengarnya respon dari namja berambut blonde itu, Donghae mengecek layar handphone nya dan sedikit megernyitkan keningnya ketika ia lihat sambungan telepon mereka masih tersambung.

"Hyuk? Halo?" Donghae berdecih kesal, kebiasaan buruk Eunhyuk tak kunjung berubah, jika sedang merajuk mengakhiri pembicaraan sepihak namun ceroboh tak memutuskan sambunganya, terkekeh geli Donghae hendak memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka agar ia bisa kembali menghubungi istrinya itu untuk menanyakan alasan kenapa ia marah, namun sebelum ia memutuskan sambunganya, ia mendengar teriakan kesal Eunhyuk.

" _!Donghae menyebalkaaaannn! Apa-apaan ia menyuruhku memesan berlian dan barang mewah itu?aku kan tidak suka!padahal aku hanya meminta strawberry milk dan strawberry cake saja!apa bagusnya berkelas jika hanya menghabiskan uang untuk membeli berlian mahal?! Strawberry cake dan strawberry milk lah yang paling berkelas! Aishh!"_

Donghae menutup mulutnya berusaha untuk tak tertawa keras saat di dengarnya keluh-kesah Eunhyuk , sangat lucu sekali pasti tampang kesalnya, pasti ia tengah mencekik leher Mr Nemo. Tapi kenapa Eunhyuk mempermaslahkan tentang selera berkelas?apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu fikirannya?

" _Ah! Tapi memang aku tak berkelas dan berselera rendah, iya kan Mr_ _Nemo?tapi, ketimbang barang mewah dan berkelas atau oleh-oleh itu sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin Hae pulang dengan selamat"_

Jantung Donghae berdebar mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Senyum yang jarang terlukis di wajahnya pun sering terukir indah di wajah dingin Donghae. Bocah ini sangat polos, memang jauh dari kata berkelas namun di banding itu Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang berharga dan murni.

" _Meskipun menyebalkan tapi aku sangat rindu pada Hae! Ingin Hae segera pulang! Sangat menakutkan tidur sendirian dan tidak nyaman, tapi apa aku boleh merasa seperti itu Mr_ _Nemo?tidak! hentikan bersikap egois Hyuk! Hae pasti lebih merindukan dia"_

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, apa maksud Eunhyuk barusan?sepertinya ada yang tak beres, ada hal yang harus ia luruskan dan ia yakin sekali hal ini adalah jawaban dari sikap Eunhyuk yang berubah padanya, yah ia merasa akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk terlihat seperti menghindar darinya.

" _Mr_ _Nemo kau harus jaga rahasia ini ya, meskipun aku marah-marah pada Hae tapi sesungguhya aku sangat merindukan kehadirnya"_

Donghae tersenyum simpul menatap layar handphonenya, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka sadar akan sikap mengupingnya yang sangat tak sopan, tapi dalam hati entah kenapa rasanya begitu senang dan tiba-tiba bersemangat mengetahui Eunhyuk merindukanya, jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang, masalah keanehan kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi bisa ia tanyakan nanti, yang jelas sekarang ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya sampai selesai dan bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke Seoul.

Melirik sebentar ke handphonenya, Donghae memutuskan untuk megirimkan pesan singkat pada istrinya itu seraya terkekeh geli.

...

 _Tring.._

Suara pesan masuk megalihkan Eunhyuk dari kegiatan curhatnya, di gapainya handphone putih yang berada agak jauh dari posisinya dan wajahnya berubah masam kala ia melihat identitas yang mengiriminya pesan. Donghae si menyebalkan itu. Dengan Enggan dia membuka pesanya.

From: Hae

Msg : Anak kucing, berhentilah merajuk, aku akan cepat-cepat pulang dan segera menemani mu tidur, aku tau kau sangat merindukan ku.

Mata Eunhyuk melebar saat membaca pesan Donghae, jantungnya berdebar dan pipinya memerah, ia merasa seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri ikan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Donghae mengetahuinya?Demi harga dirinya ia segera membalas pesan Donghae dan melemparkan handphonenya seraya mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut dan merutuki dirinya akan kebodohan dan keegoisanya dalam membalas sms Donghae.

Biarlah sekali ini saja ia egois, tak apa kan?

...

 _Tring.._

From : Hyukee

Msg : Apa tangan mu mau ku gigit lagi Hae? AKU TIDAK MERINDUKAN MU!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Sangat…

"Pabo!" Ujar Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar hingga ia merasa pipinya akan sobek jika ia tak mengontrol senyumanya, Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan menyelesaikan tugasnya. Di sisi lain Hanggeng yang memperhatikan putra tunggalnya sangat terheran-heran melihat senyuman yang merekah begitu indah di wajahnya, ia harus tahu sebabnya dan tentu saja melaporkanya pada Heecul.

"Sepertinya rencana kita membuahkan hasil istri ku" Gumam Hanggeng senang tanpa di ketahui oleh Donghae yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

...TBC...

Enjoy ^^..

Review jusseyo...


	11. Chapter 11

SECRET MARIAGE

Chapter 11

Summary : Pernikahan adalah buah manis dari cinta,namun apa jadinya jika pernikahan itu berdasarkan keegoisan orang tua?

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :T but can be M in the future,I'll warn ya

Gendre : romance,comedy,angs,fluff

Warning : kisah cinta klise namun tersirat nada segar ketika itu berhubungan dengan ,typos,mpreg?

"Ini susu strawberry panas dan roti hangatnya, Selamat menikmati"Ujar Ajhuma penjaga kantin seraya meletakkan pesanan Eunhyuk di meja.

"Terimakasih ajuma" Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dan segera menyambar susu strawberry nya.

Yah pagi-pagi sekali ia telah sampai dikampusnya meskipun ia tak ada kelas tambahan, bahkan ia belum sarapan dan memilih sarapan di kantin kampusnya. Bukan tidak beralasan sih Eunhyuk kabur dari rumah sepagi ini, hanya saja ia tengah merajuk dengan Donghae dan tak ingin betemu denganya, bukan salah Donghae juga, Eunhyuk merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri, setelah kejadian tadi malam.

" _Hyukie_ _,jangan cicipi itu! Itu sup seafood sayang, nanti kau alergi" Ujar Heecul_ _yang hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat di lihatnya Eunhyuk tengah menyudokkan sendok pada sup pedas kesukaan Donghae._

" _Mian Umma, aku kira ini bukan sup seafood" Ujar Eunhyuk kembali memasukkan cairan yang terlihat lezat itu, ya mereka tengah mempersiapkan makanan untuk menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan Hanggeng, suatu rutinitas di keluarga ini, menyambut suami dengan makanan lezat yang tentu saja membuat para suami ingin cepat-cepat pulang._

" _Lebih baik kau duduk saja sayang, Umma tinggal menata sup ini dan semuanya selesai,_ _barusan Umma telepon Appa katanya mereka akan sampai lima menit lagi" Ujar Heecul seraya membelai rambut Eunhyuk lembut._

" _Jinja? Waah! Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar saja ya Umma" Ujar Eunhyuk yang segera berlari sebelum Umma nya berteriak melarang._

" _Aish! Anak itu! Begitu merindukan Donghae, sampai-sampai jaket pun tak ia pakai" Gumam Heecul tertawa senang._

 _Sementara itu Eunhyuk yang menunggu di luar memamerkan gummy smilenya saat ia lihat mobil Audy yang biasa di kendarai Appa nya masuk ke pekarangan seraya mengosok-gosokan telapak tanganya_ _untuk mendapat kehangatan akibat cuaca malam hari yang dingin, namun semua itu terobati saat di lihatnya Donghae yang tengah turun dari mobil, dengan ceria Eunhyuk berlari menuju suaminya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadai Donghae tengah berbicara via telepon dengan seseorang._

" _Ah, ne aku baru saja sampai Eunseo ah, baiklah besok aku akan menyerahkanya, oh? Oleh-oleh? Tentu saja ada"Ujar Donghae seraya menggoyangkan tas kertas merah besar terkesan Elegan di tanganya._

 _Senyum Eunhyuk yang lebar tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan Donghae di telepon, tentu saja Eunseo! Dada nya terasa nyeri seperti ada yang meremas-remas organ dalamnya , bahkan orang pertama yang di hubungi Donghae adalah Eunseo! Bukan dirinya._ _Apa yang harus di sedihkan, toh Eunhyuk sudah tau dari awal jika hanya Eunseo yang ada di hatinya Donghae._

 _Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri jika sesungguhnya ia merasa sedih, menghela nafasnya pelan ia membalik tubuhnya dan berlari masuk kerumah tanpa menyapa Donghae dan Appanya, ia tak peduli, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kamarnya._

" _Dasar brengsek! Ia bahkan membelikan oleh-oleh untuk Eunseo!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut, memilih untuk tidur saja._

 _..._

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya menusuk-nusuk roti nya dengan garpu saat terlintas kejadian menyebalkan tadi malam, mukanya sedikit memerah juga ketika di ingatnya tadi pagi tahu-tahu ia sudah tertidur di dekapan Donghae, tak heran tidurnya nyenyak sekali, untung saja ia sudah bisa mengendalikan teriakanya sehingga dengan hati –hati ia bagun tanpa mengganggu Donghae yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada makanan mu?"

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghapirinya dan berbisik pelan pada telinganya hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot.

"Kau membuat ku kaget Hyung"Ujar Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya pertanda si namja berambut blonde itu kesal.

"Habisnya dari tadi aku memanggil mu tak kau jawab, malah asyik menusuk-nusuk makanan tak berdosa itu. Apa ada yang membuat mu kesal?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang segera duduk di dekat Eunhyuk seraya menaruh nampan berisi sepiring kentang goreng, telur dadar dan secangkir kopi di meja.

"A-ani" sangkal Eunhyuk seraya menyomot roti yang bentuknya sudah tak jelas lagi untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aneh sekali, jika tidak berarti kau yang membuat masalah?"Tanya Khyuhyun yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya.

"Hyung! Aku bukan pembuat masalah!memangnya aku ini anak kecil" Ujar Eunhyuk melemparkan tatapan tajam ala-ala anak kucing yang sedang kesal pada Kyuhun yang tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa mahasiswa lainya yang ada di kantin ini sehingga Eunhyuk tak perlu menutupi wajahnya karna malu akan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Buktinya kau pagi-pagi sudah ke kampus, sarapan di kantin dan tanpa Donghae pula! Apa kalian bertengkar? Kali ini masalah apa lagi yang kau buat Hyuk?membanting handphone Donghae karna dia mengacuhkan mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sertai dengan tawa, masih teringat jelas kelakuan kekanakan Eunhyuk yang suka mencari perhatian Donghae, Kyuhun tau mereka sudah seperti kakak adik dan sikap manja Eunhyuk pada Donghae sungguh terlihat seperti adik yang menggemaskan dan tak rela kakaknya memperhatikan orang lain selain dia.

Sering kali Kyuhun bertanya pada Donghae apa ia tidak sebal dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk ?apalagi terkadang Donghae harus merelakan kencanya dengan Eunseo saat Eunhyuk membutuhkanya, padahal Eunseo adalah pacarnya Donghae kan? dan jawaban Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tertegun saat itu, sambil tersenyum Donghae berkata "Aku di sampingnya sejak- bahkan sebelum ia lahir ke muka bumi ini, jadi wajar saja" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengerti betapa sayangnya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bertengkar Hyung! Hanya merasa kesal saja padanya, aish sudahlah Hyung, aku sedang malas membicarakanya, sebaiknya Hyung temani aku saja ke taman kampus, aku bosan Hyuuunng~" Ujar Eunhyuk manja yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyuhyun, oh siapa yang tak meleleh melihat betapa lucu dan imutnya Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, sekalian aku bisa melihat-lihat yeoja cantik di taman" Ujar Kyuhyun menaik-naikan alis matanya senag membuat Eunhyuk kesal, lagi-lagi penyakit playboy orang yang di sukainya ini kambuh.

...

"Pagi Umma, appa" Ujar Donghae yang baru saja terjaga dan melesat ke meja makan karna tak menemukan seseorang di sampingnya saat ia bangun.

"Oh Hae, kau sudah bangun, Umma sudah membuatkan sarapan mu hari ini, Wae?" Tanya Umma nya saat Donghae melihat sekeliling ruangan seperti mencari seseorang.

"Hyukie?"Tebak appa nya dan di sahut dengan senyuman Heecul. Donghae yang tertangkap basah hanya mengedikkan bahunya seperti tak peduli namun diam-diam menunggu jawaban dari Ummanya.

"Well, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat ke kampus, bahkan ia melewatkan sarapanya" Ujar Heecul menahan senyumnya saat Donghae membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Ia tak sarapan?"Tanya Donghae tanpa berfikir panjang, kalau pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali ditambah Eunhyuk tak ada jadwal kuliah ia masih bisa menerima sikap merajuk Eunhyuk yang satu ini, namun melewatkan sarapan paginya? Anak itu benar-benar kelewatan.

"Kenapa Umma membiarkanya tak sarapan?" Tanya Donghae lagi sebelum Ummanya menjawab pertanyaanya, bukanya Donghae berlebihan atau apa, hanya saja jika Eunhyuk melewatkan sarapanya Donghaelah yang nantinya di repotkan dengan rajukan-rajukan Eunhyuk yang agak menyebalkan meminta beli ini itu dengan alasan perutnya sakit. Mau menolak? Bagaimana bisa jika ancaman tambahanya adalah menagis? Jika menangis tentu saja Donghae yang repot sendiri.

"Habisnya Hyukie langsung pergi begitu saja sih, Umma jadi tak sempat memaksanya makan, hahha, kau turuti saja apa maunya Hae, lagi pula kali ini apa yang kau lakukan sampai ia seperti itu?" Tanya Heecul seraya mengigit roti selai nya, dia sudah hapal sekali kebiasaan Eunhyuk yang kadang-kadang ajaib.

"Kau membuatnya marah?" Tanya Hanggeng menuduh Donghae.

" Dia hanya sedang merajuk, aish anak itu membuat pusing saja" Ujar Donghae menyelesaikan sarapanya dan beranjak dari ruang makan untuk segera bersiap-siap ke kampus.

...

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrtt_

"Kau tak mau mengangkatnya?"Ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya pada layar handphone yang tengah ia pandangi.

"Biar saja Hyung, aku masih sebal" Ujar Eunhyuk masih memandanngi layar handphone ya yang masih berkedip menampakan nama Donghae di sana.

"Masih sebal tapi tetap di pandangi! Sini biar Hyung saja yang menjawab" Ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung saja meyambar Handphone Eunhyuk dan segera menekan tombol _answer._

"Halo Dong-"

"Ada apa Hae?!" Ujar Eunhyuk ketus setelah merebut handphonenya dari Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia malas menjawab telepon Donghae tapi Hyung yang ia sukai ini malah seenaknya menjawab telepon Donghae.

" _Kau bersama siapa?kenapa bukan kau yang menjawab telepon mu tadi?kau di mana?"_

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan saat Donghae memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah di duganya, di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, sungguh tampan dan mempesona.

" _Hyuk! Jawab aku!"_

Eunhyuk merasa ingin membanting kepalanya, bukanya marah pada Kyuhyun malah sempat-sempatnya ia memujinya, mengalihkan perhatianya dari Kyuhyun Eunhyuk berdeham kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku bersama Kyuhyun hyung, Hyung yang menjawab tadi, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjawab panggilan Hae,aku sedang kesal pada Hae!Aku sekarang ada di taman kampus" rajuk Eunhyuk yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa keras, Sungguh ia baru menyadari jika Eunhyuk sangat imut, bagaimana bisa ia merajuk tapi tetap jujur. Bukankah itu sangat imut?

" _Apa?bersama siapa?Kyuhyun?"_

"Iya, hyung menemani ku seharian ini" Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya menandakan ia masih kesal pada Donghae, rasanya malas sekali menjawab Donghae, apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam, menelepon Eunseo dengan gembira seperti itu. Mengigit bibirnya, Eunhyuk tersadar kalau ia tak berhak untuk merajuk pada Donghae seperti ini, siapa Eunhyuk?yang ada di hatinya Donghae kan Eunseo, ya wajar saja jika ia lebih peduli pada Eunseo.

" _Aku kesana sekarang!"_

"A-apa?tidak mau! aku tidak mau bertemu Hae sekarang, aku masih sebal!" Ujar Eunyuk marah sampai mukanya memerah membuat Kyuhyun kembali tergelitik untuk tertawa, lucu sekali rasanya melihat orang marah tapi jujur dan imut di saat yang bersamaan.

" _Apa?"_

"Pokonya aku tidak mau bertemu Hae!"

" _Bukankah kau mengatakan sangat merindukan ku?"_

"Apa?bagaimana kau bisa ta-maksudku,,aku kapan mengatakanya?!aku tidak!"bohong Eunhyuk mulai gelagapan, bagaimana Donghae bisa tau jika ia sangat merindukanya?ini sangatmemalukan.

" _Hahahaha,,jangan di sangkal lagi, aku segera ke sana!"_

"Aku tidak mau bertemu!" tolak eunhyuk yang mukanya mulai memerah

" _kau mau tau rahasia?aku juga sangat merindukan anak kucing ku"_

 _Beep..beep..beep_

"Ya!"Teriak Eunhyuk kesal bercampur malu seraya menatap handphonenya yang menampakan tulisan berbunyi disconect.

"Dasar brengsek!" Rutuk Eunyuk sambil melempar handphonenya kedalam tas, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya gemas.

"Aigoo,,Eunhyukie mengutuk Donghae?ini hari yang bersejarah!aku harus mengabadikanya"ujar kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan mulai memfoto Eunhyuk secara brutal.

"ya! Hyuuung! Jangan di foto! Aku tidak siap!nanti jeleek!" seru Eunhyuk menutupi wajahnya namun kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya masih saja mengambil foto Eunhyuk, mendengus kesal eunhyuk merebut handphone Kyuhyun membuat si pemilik handphone terkejut.

"Jika ingin menyimpan foto ku lakukan dengan baik hyung!"Seru Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, mengamit tanganya, mendekatkan pipi mereka dan berpose manis.

"Satu,,dua,, tiga,,"

Click

Click

Click

"Nah,, ini bagus,,ya kan Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya menunjukan hasil selfie mereka pada Kyuhyun yang terpaku seperti tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung?ya! Hyung?"

"A-ne, ne bagus"Ujar kyuhyun agak terbata,ia masih kaget akan sentuhan Eunhyuk padanya, sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba suhu udara terasa semakin panas begini?

"Hyung?kau kenapa mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mu?pipimu memerah hyung, astaga! Apa kau demam?"tanya Eunhyuk panik dan segera mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi si malang kyuhyun yang tentu saja semakin terkejut di buatnya.

"A-Hy-Hyuk,,sepertinya aku lupa kalau ada janji, ak-aku pergi dulu"Ujar kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri menjauh dari Eunhyuk yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun Oppa~" seorang yeoja sexy tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan mesra membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak tak percaya, bukanya ia cemburu, hanya saja ia tak menyangka akan melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah! Jinae!kau datang tepat waktu sayang,menginap malam ini?"tanya Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan kerlingan manja perempuan sexy yang tengah bergelayutan di badan Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk kesal pada tingkah Kyuhyun, Ia jadi teringat saat dulu Kyuhyun menolak cintanya karna Kyuhyun saat itu sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai, lalu ini apa?setiap minggu berganti-ganti pasangan.

"Eunhyuk ah~ mian, aku agak sibuk jadi aku duluan ya" Ujar kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada Eunhyuk yang hanya mengangguk sedih seraya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun sambil meremas bokong perempuan yang bernama Jinae itu.

"Hentikan hyung,,,hentikan melukai diri mu sendiri" Bisik Eunhyuk lirih, ia tak punya daya apa-apa melihat perubahan Kyuhyun, di satu sisi ia marah tapi disisi lain ia yakin bahwa sikap Kyuhyun yang sekarang merupakan topeng dan Eunhyuk belum bisa membukanya.

...

"Anak kucing"

Sapaan Donghae yang menyebalkan membuat Eunhyuk mendengus kesal , di tambah tampang Donghae yang datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah semakin membuat Eunhyuk kesal, apalagi ia sekarang kelaparan karna melewatkan sarapanya,semakin menyebalkan.

"Apakah kau akan mengigit ku jika aku memeluk mu?"Goda Donghae sambil duduk di samping Eunhyuk

"Aku ini sedang kesal! Aku juga marah pada Hae!" Rajuk Eunhyuk yang masih tak mau melihat Dongahe.

"Aku juga lapar" tambahnya lagi yang sontak membuat Donghae tertawa gemas akan tingkah istrinya itu.

"Aku tau. Ini" Ujarnya memberikan sekantong besar plastik berisikan berbagai macam makanan.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau Cheescake strawberry!"

"Itu ada"Ujar Donghae santai seraya menunjuk kotak berisikan Cheesecake yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang ia sodorkan pada Eunyuk tadi.

"Aku juga mau strawberry juice yang ada di cafe Pearl" rajuk Euinhyuk lagi

"Itu ada"Ujar Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai melirik kantong plastiknya untuk memastikan perkataan Donghae.

"Aku mau coklat srtawberry hazelnut yang besar juga!"

"Ada"

"strawberry milk?"

"Tentu saja ada" Jawab Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang mulai tersenyum senang

"Jajangmyon palace ada?"

"Ada"

"turkeys delight?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar membuat Donghae kembali tertawa

"Semuanya ada di sana, kau bisa mengeceknya Hyukie"

"Jinja?awas saja jika hae berbohong aku tidak mau bicara pada Hae selamanya" Ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung mengecek semua makanan yang di belikan Donghae, upah berhenti merajuk nya.

"Daebak! Semua ada! Gomawo Hae~ tapi ini apa hae?"Tanya Eunhyuk menyodorkan bungkusan kotak bewarna keemasan.

"Bukalah"

"Waah mug bergambar Nemo,,ini bagus sekali,,oh ada gambar jejak kucing juga,aku suka Hae,,ini untuk ku?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang moodnya sudah berubah 100 persen.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas jelek itu?aku menggantikanya dengan yang lebih bagus"Ujar Donghae sedikit kesal ketika mengingat betapa bahagianya Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai gelas coupple dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak jelek Hae! Tapi kau benar, Mug ini lebih bagus. Tapi kenapa gambar hati di tangkai mug ini hanya separuh ya?"Tanya Eunhyuk seraya memperhatikan detail Mugnya yang hanya di balas dengan kedikan bahu Donghae tanda ia tak tahu atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Kyuhyun?bukanya kau tadi bersamanya?"Tanya Donghae acuh tapi sesungguhnya ia penasaran.

"Entahlah Hae, ia pergi bersama pacarnya mungkin. Ia meninggalkan ku begitu saja"Ujar Eunhyuk ketus malas membicarakan Hyung yang pernah ia sukai itu.

"Hmm, kau cemburu?"

"Apa?tentu saja tidak! Aku cemburu kalau ia kekasih ku yang saat aku menunggunya ia malah asik teleponan dengan wanita lain!"Ujar Eunhyuk kembali kesal teringat kejadian semalam.

"Kau cemburu pada Eunseo?"Tembak donghae tepat sasaran membuat Eunhyuk terbatuk kecil saking kagetnya.

"Ah..aku ketahuan" ujar Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya malu, harusya ia sadar tak seharusnya ia merasa cemburu, wajar saja kan Donghae mengabari orang yang di sukainya itu.

"Aku tau, dengarkan aku Hyuk,Eunseo yang menlepon ku, dia menanyakan project kampusyang sedang kami kerjakan, ia juga baru tau kalau aku baru pulang ke Seoul . Kau tau? Aku agak bersedih hati saat melihat kau tak menyambut kepulanganku, aku fikir kau sangat merindukan ku"

"Mian Hae,,tak seharusnya aku marah dan cemburu padanya, tapi sungguh aku tak berbohong, aku merindukanmu, hanya saja saat itu aku sedang marah pada Hae. Maafkan aku hmm?"

"Kalau meminta maaf kau harus menatap orangnya"Ujar Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk sehingga mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Katakan Hae, kenapa kau bisa tau apa yang ada di fikiran ku?bahkan aku tidak mengatakanya tapi kau tau dan makanan ini, aku tak pernah memesanya tapi kau tau apa yang aku inginkan bahkan untuk hal bodoh yang aku inginkan sekalipun kau bisa tau, aku tidak mengerti"

"Bodoh!kau masih belum mengerti? Hyukie ah, aku sudah ada di sampingmu bahkansebelum kau lahir di dunia ini Hyuk, bagian mana yang aku tak mengerti tentang mu hmm?aigoo! kau lucu sekali" Ujar Donghae seraya mengacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas.

"Yah! Aku bukan anak kecil Hae! Hentikan merusak tatanan rambut ku, suami macam apa yang memperlakukan istrinya seperti anak kecil?aku ini bukan adik mu!"Ujar Eunhyuk kesal sambil menepis lengan Donghae membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum nakal.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin di perlakukan seperti seorang istri? seperti ini?"

Chuu~

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat ia sadar apa yang baru saja Donghae lakukan pada bibir plum nya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menciumnya bodoh!" teriak Eunhyuk yang hampir saja membunuh Donghae dengan tasnya jika saja Donghae tak segera berlari darisana.

"Selamat makan Hyuk, sampai jumpa di kantin, aku ada kelas" seru Donghae tanpa membalikan badanya.

"Dasar bodoh!bagaimana aku bisa melupakan mu Hae" bisik Eunhyuk masih memandangi punggung Donghae yang semakinmenjauh darinya.

...

"Woohh, daebaakk! Eunseo ini dari Donghae?ini sangat mahal kan?kau beruntung sekali bisa makan coklat super mahal" teriak gadis-gadis tukang gosip yang mengerubungi Eunseo saat ia membuka coklat yang di berikan Donghae padanya, hatinya sangat puas akan pemberian Donghae, apalagi Donghae sendiri yang memberikanya langsung. Donghae masih mengingat coklat kesukaanya, dulu saat mereka masih pacaran Donghae suka sekali memberikan coklat ini padanya, bukankah itu berarti Donghae belum melupakanya kan?

Meskipun ia yang memintanya duluan pada Donghae, tapi tetap saja ini suatu pertanda ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Eunseo. Sungguh sangat membuat hatinya senang, bahkan kesenanganya tak berubah kala ia melihat tawa jelek dari si pengganggu eunhyuk yang tengah berkumpul di meja cafetaria bersama Donghae, Siwon, kibum dan yang lain. Dengan persaan senang Eunseo menghampiri meja mereka.

"Anyeong"Sapanya manis seraya memamerkan senyuman indahnya yang di sambut riuh oleh mereka.

"Ooo Eunseo ah, kau terlihat senang sekali"Ujar Siwon memberikan tempat duduknya pada Eunseo tepat di sebelah Donghae yang tanpa mereka sadari membuat Eunhyuk yang juga berada di sebelah Donghae mendengus sebal.

"Kelihatan ya?ne, aku sedang senang hari ini, terimakasih pada Donghae oopa yang memberikan ku Coklat ini" Ujarnya senang seraya memamerkan coklat mahalnya pada mereka.

"Oh! Eunseo noona kau mendapatkanya juga?" tanya Kibum tersenyum manis tanpa sadar mata eunseo yang membulat kaget saat di sadarinya ternyata semua teman-temanya mendapatkan coklat yang sama.

Serasa di guyur air es Eunseo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia sangat terluka mengetahui ternyata Donghae memberikan oleh-oleh yang sama pada mereka.

"Oh, aku baru menyadarinya, di dalam box ini ada kartu undanganya"Ujar Siwon.

"Kartu Undangan?"Tanya Donghae tak mengerti dan segera megambil kartu yang ada di tangan Siwon.

"Birthday invitation?Hae ah, apa kau tau soal ini?"tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ikut membaca undangan yang ada di tangan Donghae.

"Sepertinya ini ulah umma dan appa"Ujar Donghae lirih, well ulang tahun damai impianya sepertinya akan kandas kali ini.

"Wooo, Donghae bithday party di vila mewah~ "Teriak Siwon, Kibum dan yang lain secara besamaan.

"aish memalukan"ujar Donghae sebal dan hanya di balas anggukan setuju Eunhyuk. Sementara itu Eunseo yang tadinya kesal tiba-tiba mendapat ide, ini bukan hal yang buruk melainkan kesempatannya untuk mendekati Donghae, Di vila Donghae mereka akan menginap kan?berarti banyak kesempatan untuk kembali merebut hati Donghae.

"Tapi oppa, bagaimana kau tak tau jika ada undangan disana, padahal kan kau yang memilih coklatnya?"tanya Eunseo agak penasaran.

"Ah, sebenarnya Appa yang membelinya, aku terlalu sibuk memilih barang untuk seseorang yang berkeluh kesah pada boneka ikan"Ujar Donghae tersenyum singkat , ia melirik Eunhyuk sekilas yang tengah asyik berebut coklat dengan kibum, melupakan kehadiran Eunseo yang tengah meremas kotak coklatnya sambil menahan amarah.

..

"Jangan bilang kau akan memakai pakaian ini di vila nanti!" Ujar Donghae menunjuk salah satu baju yang tengah eunhyuk kemasi dan akan ia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Kenapa? Itu terlihat baik baik saja" Ujar Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, memangnya apa yang salah pada baju lengan pajang putihnya itu?

"Kau buta? Potongan lehernya terlalu lebar, ini bahkan bisa jatuh di bahu mu!" ujar Donghae meletakkan kembali pakaian Eunhyuk yang ia rasa tak pantas di pakai di acara konyolnya, well siapa yang tahan melihat keimutan yang di balut dengan kesexy an? Itu seperti strawberry yang di balut coklat, semua orang iningin memakanya dan donghae tak ingin itu terjadi pada Eunhyuk, banyak predator yang akan menelan eunhyuk hidup-hidup di pesta konyol itu.

"Hae! Itu fashion" Ujar Eunhyuk

"Ya, fashion konyol yang kan membuatmu kedinginan! Sudah! Jangan membantah. Cari baju lain saja!" Ujar Donghae galak membuat Eunhyuk memberenggut dan memilih baju lainnya.

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa memilih baju itu?" Ujar Donghae merebut sweater oversize bewarna merah yang baru saja Eunhyuk pilih.

"kenapa Dengan baju itu?"

"itu terlalu berlebihan" Ujar donghae tak suka, sebenarnya itu sangat imut tapi memperlihatkan keimutan Eunhyuk di hadapan laki-laki lain? Itu yang tak Donghae suka.

"Arrasseo, aku memilih ini saja" Ujar Eunhyuk mengambil Kaos biru muda berlengan besar.

"Kau mau pamer lengan mu? jika kau mengankat tangan mu, itu akan memperlihatkan seluruh lengan mu!" Ujar Donghae kembali merebut pakaian yang di pilih Eunhyuk.

"Jadi aku harus pakai apa? Lagi pula ada apa sih dengan mu Hae? Ini kan baju yang sehari-harinya aku pakai" Sungut Eunhyuk sebal pada Donghae.

"pakai baju ku saja! Ah tidak! Itu terlalu besar dan akan terlihat lucu! Entahlah! Aku tidak tau!" Ujar Donghae Frustasi dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, terkekeh melihat Ekspresi bingung Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk" Ujar Donghae membuat alis Eunhyuk bertaut. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh barusan, entah kenapa ia malah memikirkan betapa kesalnya ia ketika laki-laki lain menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tergoda, itu membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"kenapa minta maaf?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang ikut berbaring di samping Donghae, mereka berbaring dengan badan mereka saling berhadapan, membuat Donghae dengan bebas menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam.

"salahkan dirimu yang terlalu manis dan imut, sehingga apapun yang kau kenakan akan membuat orang tertarik dan menyukai mu" Ujar Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa memanas.

"Tentu saja aku manis, hanya kau saja yang tak menyadarinya" Ujar Eunhyuk berlagak sombong seraya mengibaskan poni dengan tangan kanannya hal ini tentu saja membuat Donghae terbahak.

"Kau lucu sekali hyuk" Ujar Donghae tergelak yang diikuti oleh tawa Eunhyuk , Eunhyuk tertawa lepas seraya menutup bibirnya dengan tangan nya membuat Donghae berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Ada apa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung atas perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

"Tangan mu kenapa?" Tanya Donghae serius sambil mengeggam kedua tangan eunhyuk yang jarinya di tempeli plaster berkarakter lucu.

"Ah, ini, aku tertusuk jarum" Ujar eunhyuk jujur.

"Jarum? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga jari mu tertusuk jarum sebanyak ini?" Tanya donghae penasaran.

"Hn? Rahasia!" seru Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya, ia tak mau memberi tahu donghae, inikan kejutan untuknya. Karna merajut bukan keahlianya jadilah jari-jari tangan Eunhyuk yang menjadi korban tusukan jarum, tapi ia sangat puas dengan hasilnya, sarung tangan tebal hangat yang dapat Donghae gunakan untuk menghangatkan tanganya. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat perasaan eunhyuk hangat.

"ya! Kau merahasiakan apa dari ku?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Tak akan ku beri tahuu"

"Ya! Kau-"

 _Drrtt_

 _Drrtt_

 _Drttt_

"Hae, handphone mu bergetar" Ujar Eunhyuk mengambilkan handphone milik Donghae, sekilas ia melihat pada layar hanphone Donghae, panggilan dari Eunseo. Setelah Donghae mengambil handphonenya Eunhyuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan hendak pergi keluar, ia tak mau mengganggu Donghae dan Eunseo, selain ia merasa tak suka , ia juga merasa bersalah pada Eunseo dan Donghae, karna dirinya mereka jadi harus membatasi diri, terutama terhadap Donghae.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eunseo noona melepon mu" jawab Eunhyuk tak mau melihat Donghae, ia merasa tak nyaman membicarakan hal yang sudah jelas akan menyakitinya, sebelum Donghae menyuruhnya keluar lebih baik ia sadar diri saja.

"Lalu?"

"Itu akan segera mati Hae, angkatlah" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah sendu yang tentu saja di sadari donghae, ia meletakkan handphonenya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan getaran yang telah terhenti, Di hampirinya Eunhyuk dan di belainya pipi lembut namaja berambut blond itu.

"Lihat aku, katakan pada ku, ada apa dengan mu Hyuk? kau tak terdengar seperti Eunhyuk ku, apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam, jika sudah begini bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa berbohong, Donghae akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Ak- aku.."

"Hei! Aku tak meminta mu untuk menangis, hentikan itu" Ujar Donghae panik saat ia melihat mata Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Eunhyuk mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis, ia sangat ingin sekali memaki Donghae, ingin sekali mengatainya, mengutuknya karna pernah melamar Eunseo, tapi ia takut jika ia mengatakanya , ia mendengar pengakuan Donghae bahwa Donghae masih menyayangi Eunseo.

Membayangkanya saja sudah menghancurkan hati Eunhyuk, bagamana jika Donghae mengatakanya langsung pada Eunhyuk? Ini membuatnya frustasi dan ingin menangis saja.

"Hyuk, hentikan itu! Berani-beraninya kau menangis di depan ku, tak akan aku biarkan!" Ujar Donghae yang langsung mengecup bibir Eunhyuk membuat namja blonde itu membulatkan matanya terkejut, kecupan Donghae lambat laun beubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat eunhyuk lupa akan sakit hatinya dan berganti dengan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan, semakin dalam kecupan Donghae hingga tangan Donghae yang tadinya menagkup wajah Eunhyuk mulai merajahi punggung Eunhyuk, membuat suhu di kamar mereka meningkat pesat.

"Mhhh.." Eunhyuk mendesah lemah saat lidah Donghae menyentuh bibirnya meminta akses untuk menjajahi mulutnya, yang dengan senanghati di izinkan dengan Eunhyuk, lumatan-lumatan mereka pun semakin memanas, tangan Donghae yang meraba punggung Eunhyuk mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam baju Eunhyuk, mereka di mabuk kenikmatan yang membutakan fikiran mereka.

"Ahh,,Haee.." kembali eunhyuk mendesah nikmat di kala Donghae menariknya kepangkuan Donghae, kejantanan mereka yang terbungkus celana jeans itu pun secara tak sengaja saling bergesekan menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, mata mereka terpejam , pinggul mereka bergerak mengikuti irama kenikmatan.

"Ahh Hyuk,,," Desah Donghae saat ia rasakan Eunhyuk memutar pinggulnya bersamaan dengan saat Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya keras menimbulkan suara decitan di tempat tidur mereka, puas menjajahi bibir Eunhyuk , bibir Donghae menghisap lembut perpotongan leher Eunhyuk sementara tanganya sibuk meremas dada Eunhyuk.

"Ohh,, Haee" Desah Eunhyuk tak tahan seraya meremas rambut Donghae, kenikmatan yang mereka terima begitu membucah, Decitan tempat tidur mereka pun semakin terdengar keras, menandakan gesekan pinggul mereka yang semakin cepat, ingin mengejar tingkat kepuasan maksimal.

"Ohhh hae,, akuhhh"

"Bersama ahh Hyuk..." Erang Donghae yang membantu Pinggul Eunhyuk untuk bergerak lebih cepat, seraya menghisap leher Eunhyuk kua menandakan kepemilikan Donghae.

"Ahh haee,,Aku tak tahan,,,"

"Sedikit lagi ahhh hyukk..."

.

.

.

.

"EUNHYUKIEEEE...DONGHAEEE~ Umma pulanggg"

Teriakan Heecul di ruang tengah Sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersadar, keduanya langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing masing, dengan salah tingkah Eunhyuk yang mukanya semerah bara api turun dari tempat tidur dan sibuk membereskan baju dan tatanan rambutnya.

"ji-jika Umma mencari ku, katkan aku di kamar mandi" Ujar Eunhyuk cepat dan langsung lari menuju kamarmandi, ia sangat malu akan apa yang di lakukanya barusan pada donghae bahkan menatap donghae saja ia tak berani.

"Astagaaa! Eunhyuk! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Donghae! Bagaimana aku menghadapi Donghae nanti? Ini sangat memalukan" pekiknya pelan, jantungnya saja tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang apalagi saat bayangan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi kembali terlintas di benaknya, membuat pipinya kembali terasa panas.

"Asataga- astaga! Ini panas sekali" Ujarnya seraya meraup air dengan tanganya dan membasuh mukanya untuk meredam rasa panas di pipinya.

Sementara itu Donghae yang berada di kamar segera mengambil selimut dan berpura-pura tidur agar ummanya tak menanyainya, ia merutuki dirinya karna terlalu lemah akan godaan bibir Eunhyuk yang lembut dan lagi kenapa Ummanya datang di saat yang tidaktepat sih? Saat ia akan klimaks begitu,membuat kepalanya berdenyuk sakit saja.

Namun kejadian tadi bagaikan tamparan bagi Donghae, tak di sangka ia bisa kelepasan begitu, ia memiliki hasrat seksual pada Eunhyuk yang selama ini ia pikir ia anggap sebagai adiknya dan parahnya mereka melakukan dry hummping. Sial! Memikirkanya malah membuat junior donghae kembali hidup!

"Aishhh! Sadarlah Lee Donghae!" seru donghae memperigati dirinya sendiri, ia tak menyangka dirinya bisa melakukan kontak seksual pada Eunhyuk sejauh itu, padahal dari dulu mereka hidup bersama dan sering mandi bersama tapi ia tak pernah merasakan apapun pada Eunhyuk, namun sekarang saat ia merasakan bibirnya tiba-tiba saja dirinya terhanyut, apalagi saat ia mendengar desahan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Astaga Lee Donghae! Hentikan berfikiran kotor!" ujar nya pada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk hanya memikirkan ikan-ikan di laut untuk mengalihkan fikiran kotornya terhadap Eunhyuk.

...

"Aishh anak itu! Bukanya menyambut Ummanya pulang malah tertidur! " Ujar Heecul sebal saat ia memeriksa kamar anak nya dan menemukan Donghae tengah tertidur pulas, ia mrendengan percikan air di kamar mandi, seperti ada orang di sana.

"Eunhyukie, kau di dalam?" Tanya Heecul

"Ne uma, ini aku sudah selesai" Ujar Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi berakting seolah tak terjadi apa apa antara ia dan Donghae.

"Umaaaa,, aku merindukan mu" Ujar Eunhyuk senang seraya memeluk Heecul.

"Omooo,, ini baru anak Umma, tak seperti oarang yang tertidur pulas itu" Ujar Heecul menunjuk Donghae yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman malu Eunhyuk, Sungguh ia masih tak kuat memandang wajah Donghae. Mereka terus berbicara tanpasadar Donghae sebenarnya mendengarkan mereka.

"Ho? Kenapa wajah mu jadi memerah begitu sayang? Kau sakit?"

"Ah tidak Umma, aku hanya kepanasan" Ujar Eunhyuk mencari alasan sambil menggaruk lehernya tak nyaman.

"Eh? Apa yang ada di leher mu? itu memerah dan terlihat seperti gigitan " Ujar Heecul yang sontak membuat Eunhyuk membulatkan mata dan menutup lehernya panik. Donghae yang mendengarkan dengan jelas pun membelalakan matanya kaget atas apa yang di tanyakanUmmanya, ia lupa jika ia membuat tanda kepemilikanpada leher mulus Eunhyuk terlalu kuat sehingga pasti mninggalkan bekas, salahkan desahan Eunhyuk yang terlalu menggoda itu.

" _Mati aku!"_

Batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara bersamaan.

...TBC...

Sedikit panas ya?,,, wkkw enjoy ^^

Review juseo,, semakin banyak semakin cepat update


End file.
